Infinity
by Kimaudrlie
Summary: Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, jika hubungan yang telah lama berakhir itu akan kembali terjalin, dan kali ini jauh lebih rumit dari pada yang pernah terjadi. Dimana ketika ia kembali, barulah ia menyadari semuanya sudah terlambat. [Vkook, Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, yaoi! ] –chap 7 is update! RnR please! (:
1. Chapter 1

Infinity

By: Kimaudrile

Summary : Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, jika hubungan yang telah lama berakhir itu akan kembali terjalin, dan kali ini jauh lebih _rumit_ dari pada yang pernah _terjadi_. Dimana ketika ia kembali, barulah ia menyadari semuanya sudah terlambat. [Vkook, Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, yaoi! ] –chap 1 is update! RnR please! (:

Rate : M.

Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook.

Genre : Romance, drama, & family.

Warning : OOC, miss typo(s), M-Preg, newbie, pasaran (Jika ada kesamaan ide, hal ini tidak saya sengajakan sama sekali), dan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan EYD lainnya. I've been warned!

Note : Saya tidak akan merubah gaya menulis saya, namun akan saya perbaiki jika anda memberikan cara penulisan yang benar. Jika anda tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back dari sekarang. Mohon pengertiannya, saya membutuhkan review membangun anda di fanfic pertama saya, thanks! (:

Invinity

 _Chapter 1, Pertemuan kembali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin ini adalah hari terbaik bagi pasangan Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. Hari ini, 14 Februari 2020,—tepat di hari valentine, keduanya kini telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri, walaupun lebih tepat jika dikatakan pasangan 'suami-suami', karena keduanya yang sama-sama bergender laki-laki. … Hei, memangnya kenapa? Toh pernikahan sesama jenis telah dilegalkan, dan yang lebih penting lagi, keduanya sama-sama saling mencintai, bukan begitu?

Resepsi malam ini berlangsung dengan begitu mewah, dekorasi yang sederhana namun elegan membuat para undangan merasa nyaman di hotel berbintang lima yang nyaris penuh oleh tamu undangan ini, menunjukan betapa tinggi status sosial dari kedua mempelai. Mayoritas tamu undangan resepsi ini dihadiri oleh sahabat-sahabat, rekan kerja ataupun kenalan yang masih berusia muda, karena para orang tua biasanya lebih memilih untuk hadir pada pemberkatan saja. Lagipula, acara resepsi inilah yang biasanya menjadi salah satu 'ajang' bagi orang-orang yang masih lajang untuk saling berkenalan satu sama lain, mencoba peruntungannya, sehingga tak heran jika tidak sedikit yeoja yang memberi penampilan terbaiknya malam ini.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , Jimin- _hyung_ , selamat atas pernikahan kalian, ya. Maaf, aku baru datang saat resepsi. Sulit sekali mendapat izin disaat banyak sekali pelanggan di pagi hari, terlebih kami sedang kekurangan pekerja saat ini." Namja yang berkerja sebagai seorang barista di sebuah café itu tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke pelukan Yoongi, yang disambut anggukan pelan dari namja mungil berambut blonde itu. "Hmmm..." Ia membalas pelukan mantan adik kelasnya itu dengan senyum kecil, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sebagai tanda terimakasih yang tidak terucap.

"Oke, Jungkook- _ah_. Bisakah kau berhenti memeluk Yoongi- _hyung_? Kau bahkan belum memberiku selamat!" Jimin yang sejak tadi mengamati keduanya akhirnya membuka suara, menghasilkan delikan secara bersamaan dari Yoongi dan Jungkook yang membuatnya refleks menelan ludah. "Aku pasti mengucapkan selamat padamu juga, _hyung_." Jungkook sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebelum kembali tersenyum lebar. " _Well, congratulations."_ Ucapnya dengan logat aneh yang membuat Jimin tertawa pelan.

"Seperti biasa, kau nampak selalu ceria, Jungkook- _ah._ Cepat susul kami, ya. Aku yakin, dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini, tidak akan ada orang yang sanggup menolak pesonamu. Apalagi kau semakin imut, Jeon Jungkook." Jimin berjalan mendekati Jungkook, kemudian mencubit pipinya dengan ganas, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya saat ia sadar ekspresi namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu menunjukan wajah kesakitan yang seolah berteriak 'tolong aku' tanpa suara.

"Uh.. itu lumayan sakit, _hyung_!" Jungkook memprotes sambil sesekali mengusap pipinya yang kini menjadi sedikit kemerahan akibat cubitan keras dari Jimin. "Aku tidak jadi beri hadiah, nih." Ia menyipitkan matanya dengan senyum menyebalkan yang membuat Jimin nyaris saja kembali bergerak untuk mencubit pipi Jungkook untuk yang kedua kali, "—H-hei, hanya bercanda!" tambahnya cepat ketika ia menangkap niat yang mati-matian ditahan oleh _hyung-_ nya itu, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru kecil dari dalam kantongnya, dan membuka kotak itu didepan Yoongi dan Jimin yang menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Anting… _couple_?" Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris Yoongi, ia hanya tersenyum sambil lebih mendekatkan kotak itu pada kedua _hyung_ nya. "PJ untuk Park Jimin dan MY untuk Min Yoongi. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengambil salah satu anting dari emas putih yang berkilat indah itu. Jungkook mengangguk mantap, "Bagaimana, suka?... Dan err,… Yoongi- _hyung_.. kau baik-baik saja? Hadiahnya jelek, ya?" Jungkook menatap bingung pada Yoongi yang masih menatap anting bulat di tangannya dengan penuh minat.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Aku suka sekali—gomawo, Jungkookie! Sekarang, bantu aku memasangnya." Dan tanpa persetujuan Jimin dan Jungkook sendiri, Yoongi telah menarik mantan adik kelasnya itu ke ruang tata rias dibelakang. Ck, benar-benar diluar kebiasaan Yoongi. Apa sifat Jimin mulai menular padanya?

Dan disaat yang sama, seorang lelaki muda turun dari limusin besar, tuxedo hitamnya melekat sempurna di tubuh bidangnya, pheromone-nya yang mengudara dengan bebas membuat hampir seluruh atensi orang-orang di sana tertuju padanya, menimbulkan bisik-bisik ribut, mempertanyakan siapakah lelaki dengan kharisma kuat ini? Dan lihatlah para yeoja yang sepertinya langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Well, siapapun itu, dia benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian detik itu juga.

Melihat ribut-ribut di luar, Jimin yang ditinggal sendiri oleh Yoongi dan Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk menengok apa yang terjadi di luar sana, "Hei, kukira kau tidak akan datang." Jimin tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari siapa lelaki yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian ia meletakan gelas champagne-nya yang masih berisi setengah ke atas meja terdekat, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memberi salam pada sang sahabat yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu. "Hm, maafkan aku baru bisa datang, aku punya rapat penting sebelum aku terbang ke sini." Mereka berjabat tangan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Jimin melepaskannya masih dengan senyum tipis.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, pabbo. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar menikahi Yoongi- _hyung_. Ternyata waktu itu aku salah mengiramu menyukainya hanya dalam batasan cinta monyet anak labil berumur tujuh belas tahun." Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan sambil melonggarkan dasi hitamnya yang terasa mencekik.

"Yah, semua orang bisa berubah, kawan." Jimin mendengus kecil, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri masih _single,_ kah?"

"Tidak juga. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh ya? Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menyusulku, huh?"

"Untuk saat ini, kurasa tidak." Lelaki itu mendengus kecil, mulai tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi menurutku, kau akan segera menyusul."

Kening lelaki itu berkerut, jelas bingung dengan ucapan Jimin yang terkesan aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Memangnya dia peramal? "Sok tahu." Tukasnya sembari mendengus kecil, yang dengan segera disambut kekehan Jimin yang khas. "Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. Entah kenapa _feeling_ ku berkata seperti itu." Jimin menatap sahabatnya itu dengan serius.

"Ya, ya." Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya, tidak perduli dengan _ucapan_ Jimin. Lelaki itu kemudian menoleh kearah sekitar, "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Yoongi- _hyung_? Aku juga ingin memeberi selamat padanya." Iris gelap lelaki berambut _dark brown_ itu terus bergerak, mencari keberadaan _hyung_ di SMA-nya itu. Namun alih-alih menemukan Yoongi, ia malah bertemu pandang dengan yeoja-yeoja girang yang menatapnya seolah akan menyetubuhinya saat itu juga, membuat senyuman masam terukir di bibirnya, sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Jimin.

"Dia sedang memasang anting barunya dengan inisial namaku." Jimin kembali terkekeh pelan, "Ngomong-ngomong, mana hadiah untukku, presdir Kim?" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan senyum jenaka, membuat lelaki itu mencibir kecil, "Kau mau apa? Villa di perbukitan untuk bulan madu? Villa tiga tingkat dengan pemandangan eksklusif kurasa cukup untukmu memuaskan Yonngi- _hyung._ " katanya tidak perduli, ia ngambil satu gelas kaca dengan leher panjang, kemudian mengisinya dengan champagne mahal yang sama dengan yang diminum Jimin beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ah benarkah?" Jimin mendengus mengejek, walau begitu eskpresinya tidak dapat membohongi kalau ia pun menginginkan hadiah yang ditawarkan temannya yang hanya mengangguk tidak perduli itu, "Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Akan kutunggu hadiahmu." Wajah tak sabar penuh tuntutan dari Jimin membuat lelaki itu ingin sekali menyiram wajah jelek Jimin dengan champagne yang sedang diminumnya.

"Aku kembali." Yoongi baru saja akan memamerkan anting barunya pada Jimin, namun lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu malah menariknya untuk pergi menjauh tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "Eh? T-tunggu sebentar, hei! J-jungkook- _ah_ , terimakasih untuk hadiahmu, ya!" dan detik berikutnya Yoongi dan Jimin pun sudah tenggelam diantara puluhan pasangan yang berdansa dengan lagu romantis penuh cinta.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, "Dasar Jimin- _hyung_ … bersemangat sekali." Ia menghela nafas pendek, kemudian menatap pada lelaki yang sejak tadi memunggunginya sejak kedatangannya dengan Yoongi, rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihat lelaki ini, ah… tidak mungkin, pikirnya dalam hati. "Em, maaf ya.. gara-gara aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ kembali, kau jadi kehilangan teman mengobrol." Jungkook meringis pelan saat lelaki itu tidak menjawabnya. Dia baru saja akan berbalik pergi,

"Hei, Kookie."

Suara itu…

Perut hingga ulu hatinya serasa ditinju dengan keras saat lelaki jangkung itu berbalik perlahan, detik-detik perlahan dimana ia merasa jantungnya sempat mengalami disfungsi untuk beberapa saat, nama yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan terucap kembali, mata itu, bibir itu, lelaki itu…

Kim Taehyung,

 _Mantan kekasihnya_.

Jungkook merasa limbung seketika.

…

"…Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sana?" lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek dari lelaki di sebelahnya ini memecah keheningan yang terasa mencekik diantara keduanya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, ia berusaha bertanya seformal mungkin. Sungguh, gejolak aneh yang seolah menendang perutnya saat ini sangat-sangat menganggu. "Aku tidak berpikir kau akan kembali ke sini." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang sama, kemudian menyeruput milkshake nya dengan bunyi keras, meninggalkan remah susu berbentuk kumis di atas bibirnya yang membuat tatapan Taehyung yang awalnya datar kini berubah,

 _Jijik_.

"Aku baik, sangat baik malah. Kurasa keputusanku untuk bekerja _di sana_ adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah kuambil." Jawabnya datar, _membuat_ Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, "Oh... _begitu_ , ya." Ia menarik napas pelan, masih menekan perasaan bergemuruh pada dadanya yang kini mulai terasa sakit saat mendapati perlakuan tidak bersahabat dari Taehyung. "Aku sukses dalam bidang bisnis, dan _well…_ sesekali kembali ke tanah kelahiran kurasa tak apa. Memangnya kenapa, kau _tidak_ suka?" mata sipit lelaki itu sedikit melirik pada Jungkook yang memegang gelas milkshake-nya dengan erat, seolah itu adalah barang paling berharga di dunia.

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu." Sahut Jungkook cepat, ia kembali menyeruput milkshake miliknya, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menerawang. "Kau pasti sangat _bahagia_ di sana." Karena tidak ada aku di sana, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ya, aku _menikmati_ pekerjaanku di _sana_."

"Oh… syukurlah kalau _begitu_. Kau tahu tidak? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kim Taehyung yang masa SMA nya begitu riang dan nampak tidak perduli dengan apapun, kini berubah menjadi kalem di usia matangnya." Namja berambut hitam itu kembali menyeruput milkshake miliknya—masih tanpa memandang Taehyung.

" _Yeah, who knows?"_ Balas Taehyung sebelum seorang yeoja berambut blonde mendatangi mereka berdua, duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan bergelayut manja padanya, _tepat_ di depan mata Jungkook yang kini menatap keduanya tanpa ekspresi. "Apa aku begitu terlambat?" yeoja yang tidak dikenali Jungkook itu mengelus pelan sebelah pipi Taehyung dengan punggung tangannya, matanya mengedip perlahan, seolah meminta maaf pada Taehyung yang kini menangkap tangan yeoja itu dan _tersenyum_ kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, _sayang._ Untungnya disini ada _seseorang_ yang mau menemaniku ngobrol."

"Hemm, baiklah. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Ini sudah jam sebelas dan aku mulai mengantuk." Yeoja itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung dengan intim, membuat Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa aneh pada ulu hatinya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. "Ya, kita istirahat." Taehyung mengecup kening yeoja itu _dengan_ sayang, sebelum keduanya berdiri—masih dengan gelayutan manja sang yeoja.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Jungkook- _ssi."_

 _ssi—_ katanya?

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, sebelum mengangguk kecil pada Taehyung yang kini pergi bersama yeoja itu tanpa memandangnya untuk yang _kedua_ kalinya.

… kenapa hatinya tersa sakit?

…

Jungkook meneguk soju di tangannya dengan cepat, kemudian menghentakan gelas kosong itu dengan bunyi keras di atas meja. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Taehyung kemarin malam, Jungkook sama sekali tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, otaknya dipenuhi namja _brengsek_ itu seolah menyihirnya. Beberapa kali sudah ia mendapat teguran dari rekan kerjanya di café yang mendapatinya melamun tanpa ekspresi, dan itu sama sekali tidak mengubah apapun, karena akhirnya dengan bodohnya Jungkook akan memikirannya lagi. Kim Taehyung, lelaki itu telah menyihirnya kembali, _bohong_ jika ia bilang perasaan itu tidak ada. Namun mengingat betapa benci lelaki itu padanya, Jungkook segera mengubur dalam-dalam niat untuk menemuinya.

Taehyung nampak begitu sempurna diusianya yang meninjak dua puluh tujuh tahun, menjadi CEO di perusahaan besar keluarga Kim, dan ditemani seorang kekasih yang begitu _cantik_. Jungkook sendiri teramat-sangat yakin, jika di pertemuan mereka beberapa tahun lagi, keduanya akan datang bersama buah hati mereka. Berbanding jauh dengan kehidupannya yang bahkan terus berputar di tempat yang sama, tidak ada kemajuan barang selangkah atau dua langkah pun.

"Cih, ternyata dia mengajakku duduk kemarin hanya untuk menunggu pacarnya itu? Hell, _kenapa_ harus aku? Masih ada ratusan orang lain yang hadir disana. Brengsek. Apa dia berniat memainkan perasaanku lagi?" –dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu ada berapa banyak umpatan yang dikeluarkannya hari ini. Meninggalkan kesan Jungkook yang lugu dan polos, ia kembali mengisi gelas kosongnya dengan soju, sebelum sebuah tangan besar yang _familiar_ menangkap pergerakannya.

Ia menoleh marah, "Jangan ganggu aku, kepa—"

—itu Kim Taehyung.

Akar dari segala _permasalahannya_.

"Cih, mau apa kau kemari? Jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu!" Ia menghempaskan tangannya dengan keras, berniat untuk melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang menangkapnya, namun alih-alih terlepas, pegangan—atau lebih tepat disebut cengkraman Taehyung padanya itu bahkan tidak melonggar sedikitpun. Jungkook menatapnya marah, emosinya begitu meletup. Dalam dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini ia benar-benar mabuk, lihatlah betapa berpengaruhnya Kim Taehyung dalam hal itu.

Jungkook memberontak dengan keras, terus melakukan perlawanan walau hasilnya sia-sia. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cepat, setelah Jungkook sedikit lebih tenang, barulah Taehyung membuka mulutnya, "Kau mabuk. Pulanglah." Ucapnya dingin, melepaskan tawa dari Jungkook yang bahkan terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri. "Apa perdulimu, hah? Jangan urusi kehidupanku, pergi dari hadapanku. Bukankah kau membenciku? Kau mencapku sebagai pembunuh dari ibumu, kan? Kalau begitu jangan dekati aku sebelum aku benar-benar membun—"

PLAK.

"Jangan pernah mengungkap hal itu di depanku. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Kookie-ah, kau tahu kan jika aku **tidak main-main**?" Mata Taehyung berkilat, dan semabuk-mabuknya Jungkook, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui arti tatapan itu. Tatapan marah dan benci, tatapan yang mengubah seratus delapan puluh derajat Taehyung-nya yang _dulu_. Tatapan yang mengubah segala sesuatu yang indah kini menjadi jauh lebih buruk. Jungkook memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar keras oleh Taehyung yang kini terasa kebas saking kerasnya pukulan barusan.

"Kenapa, Taehyung- _ah_? Kenapa kau melampiaskan _segalanya_ padaku? Kau pikir aku juga menginginkan kecelakaan itu? Kau pikir aku yang merencanakan semua ini? TIDAK!" Jungkook berteriak keras di depan wajah Taehyung, membuat laki-laki itu terdiam mematung, rahangnya yang terkatup keras sama sekali tidak menandakan jika emosinya telah surut, justru ia nampak jauh lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

"Kemari kau." Dan dengan satu tarikan keras, Jungkook berhasil dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil hitam Taehyung.

Brak!

"Anak tidak tahu diri harus diberi pelajaran, bukan begitu?" Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook perlahan dengan punggung tangannya, matanya berkilat berbahaya, sementara tangannya yang lain menahan pergerakan dari Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak mau diam, terus memberontak sekuat tenaga. "DIAM!" raungnya marah, ia mencekik Jungkook dengan keras, membuat sebuah teriakan memilukan yang terdengar dari Jungkook, bibirnya terbuka lebar, mencoba mencari oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk paru-parunya—yang membuat salah satu sudut bibir Taehyung tertekuk ke atas.

Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak, nafasnya seolah akan hilang saat itu juga. Taehyung menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka dengan ciuman kasar, tak hanya sekali gigi mereka bertabrakan, Jungkook nyaris menangis, Taehyung sengaja menciumnya agar ia tidak bisa menghirup udara sementara cekikannya di bawah sana sama sekali tidak melonggar. Sementara sebagian dirinya yang tidak waras, menikmati perlakuan Taehyung yang begitu ia rindukan. Dadanya terasa sesak, tubuhya terasa lemas, dan dengan refleks terakhir, ia mengigit keras bibir Taehyung yang langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan kasar.

"Brengsek!" makinya tepat di wajah Jungkook, ia melepas cekikannya dan memusut kasar bibir bawahya yang kini berdarah hebat, "Kau tidak pernah digigit, ya?!" teriaknya pada Jungkook yang kini merosot dari posisi duduknya, menangis hebat saat oksigen kemabali memenuhi paru-parunya yang kosong barusan. Taehyung kembali menarik tangan Jungkook, menahan gerakannya dan kembali melumat bibirnya. Walau tidak ada cekikan kali ini, Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa melawan, ia masih merasa terlalu lemah, dan sebenarnya ia juga tidak pernah bisa melawan lelaki ini.

Berkat soju dan perasaan romantisnya yang gila, Jungkook mendapati dirinya begitu tidak waras saat ia begitu menikmati ciuman Taehyung yang mulai turun menuju lehernya, meninggalkan jejak saliva dengan gerakan intim yang membuat perut Jungkook terasa panas, bohong jika ia bilang ia _tidak_ merindukan sentuhan pria ini. Ia menginginkan _segalanya_ dari lelaki ini, remasan tangannya, senyumnya, tawanya, ciumannya, dan _cintanya._

"Kau menikmati ini, jalang?" bisik Taehyung kurang ajar, ia meninggalkan _kissmark_ di beberapa daerah kulit leher Jungkook yang mulai terasa asin oleh keringat, menjilatnya dengan gerakan memutar yang terasa panas, membuat sebuah lenguhan panjang berhasil lolos dari bibir Jungkook. "Jawab aku, kau menikmati ini, hm?" tanyanya lagi, menghembuskan nafas panasnya yang sukses menarik akal sehat dari otak Jungkook, "Hh… y-ya, a-aku menikmati in—ngh."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, mulutnya naik kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jungkook yang memerah alami, "Kau _langsung_ pergi setelah kecelakaan itu, dan kau tumbuh begitu baik di panti asuhanmu, meninggalkanku sendirian yang hancur berkeping-keping, hingga rasanya aku ingin sekali mencekikmu hingga mati, sayang. Tapi bukankah itu terlalu disayangkan jika aku melakukannya dengan cepat? Dan aku punya ide cemerlang, bagaimana jika aku bersenang-senang denganmu terlebih dulu, hm? Kau mau, kan?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung memulai aksinya. Ia kembali mengecup leher Jungkook beberapa kali, dan saat Jungkook mulai membuka mulutnya untuk kembali mendesah, ia mendaratkan giginya pada permukaan kulit itu, mengigitnya dengan kasar, mata Jungkook terbelalak saat rasa perih itu mulai menyiksanya, dengan gerakan otomatis ia berniat mendorong kepala Taehyung, namun gerakannya telah lebih dulu ditahan, laki-laki itu seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Tahan sebentar, sayang." Bisik Taehyung kemudian tertawa keras, kemudian kembali mengigit permukaan kulit leher Jungkook di tempat yang sama, mengunyahnya seolah-olah ia memang sedang memakan sesuatu. "S-sakit, _hyung!_ " Jungkook berusaha untuk kembali berontak. Sakit, ini jauh lebih sakit daripada gigitan pertama. Air matanya mulai meleleh menuruni pipinya, menangis dalam diam hingga Taehyung selesai dengan acara 'mengigit' nya.

Taehyung melepaskan bibirnya dari Jungkook yang kini menolak menatapnya, Taehyung tidak tolol untuk tahu jika Jungkook sedang menangis. Namja bergigi kelinci itu menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, memejamkan matanya saat sisa-sisa gigitan itu masih meninggakan rasa sakit pada permukaan lehernya. Entahlah, lehernya terasa sangat sakit, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa jauh lebih sakit.

Taehyung mengamatinya dalam diam, walau dalam keadaan mobil yang gelap, ia masih melihat dengan jelas, bekas gigitannya yang berwarna kehijauan, dengan titik-titik merah keunguan disekitarnya—nyaris berdarah. Tanda yang baru pertama kali ia buat. Sejenak ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Jungkook yang masih berusaha meredakan tangisannya, walau nampak sia-sia karena kini ia mulai sesenggukan dengan suara keras.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia _tersenyum._

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook. Jawab aku, itu adalah tanda yang bagus, bukan begitu?" katanya sebelum menarik Jungkook yang sudah lemas tak berdaya, melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh keduanya, dan menyetubuhinya _lagi,_ malam itu.

.

.

.

To be continued.

A/N : HAHAHAHA /diamukmassa. Ugh, maaf. Pasti out of character banget, ya? :'v rasa-rasanya ga tega bikin ultimate bias sampe sejahat ini wue (/TAT)/ /g, dan disini masih nggak banyak aksen Korea yang saya gunakan berhubung pengetahuan tentang Korea saya masih semini upil. Ada yang mau kasih tau hal-hal kecil dalam bahasa Korea nggak? Misalnya tante, om, kakek, nenek, atau aksen-aksen Korea yang sering digunakan dalam bahasa sehari-hari. Ya ya please? *wink* /najes.

Ah udah ah, saya jadi kebanyakan ngomong nih/?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kalimantan Tengah, 27 Januari 2016._

 _With Taehyung's love /g,_

 _Kimaudrlie._

 _Review, please? It's a big support, guys (: !_


	2. Chapter 2

Infinity

By Kimaudrlie

.

.

Summary : Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, jika hubungan yang telah lama berakhir itu akan kembali terjalin, dan kali ini jauh lebih _rumit_ dari pada yang pernah _terjadi_. Dimana ketika ia kembali, barulah ia menyadari semuanya sudah terlambat. It's BTS fanfic! [Vkook, Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, yaoi! ] –chap 2 is update! RnR please! (:

Rate : M.

Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook.

Genre : Romance, drama, & family.

 **Warning** : OOC, miss typo(s), M-Preg, newbie, pasaran (Jika ada kesamaan ide, hal ini tidak saya sengajakan sama sekali), dan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan EYD lainnya. I've been warned!

Note : Saya tidak akan merubah gaya menulis saya, namun akan saya perbaiki jika anda memberikan cara penulisan yang benar. Jika anda tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back dari sekarang. Mohon pengertiannya, saya membutuhkan review membangun anda di fanfic pertama saya, thanks! (:

Invinity

 _Chapter 2, Keputusan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Sabtu, 16 Februari 2020.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, terasa begitu berat. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar yang bernuansa putih itu. Tatapannya kosong, menerawang. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Tehyung semalam. Lelaki itu memperkosanya. Dengan kasar dan tidak berperasaan. Dan lebih pentingnya lagi, tanpa alasan.

Namja itu kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya, berbaring dengan posisi miring, matanya bergerak-gerak, menyadari tempatnya tertidur saat ini adalah sebuah kamar hotel. Ah, dirinya benar-benar pingsan semalam. Sungguh, Jungkook merasa dirinya begitu bodoh dan tidak berdaya jika Taehyung sudah di depan matanya. Lelaki itu selalu berbuat semaunya, berlaku seolah Jungkook adalah mainan yang pantas dibuang, dihina dan disiksa sekehendak hatinya.

Jujur, Jungkook sendiri kadang lelah dengan perasaanya sendiri. Ia begitu mencintai Taehyung dengan segala kekurangannya, ia selalu berusaha menahan rasa rindunya ketika ia bertemu lelaki itu, menahan gejolak aneh pada dirinya yang selalu ingin memeluk Taehyung, menciumnya, dan berbagi cinta dengannya. Bukankah itu terdengar begitu indah?

Namun kembali pada kenyataan, Taehyung dengan segenap rasa bencinya, menghancurkan Jungkook yang sudah rapuh, tidak berdaya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, kemana Taehyung dengan senyumnya yang hangat? Sejak kejadian _itu_ , mantan kekasih Jungkook itu seperti orang lain. Ia menutup diri, mulutnya setajam silet, perlakuannya begitu kasar dan ia juga membenci segala yang ada pada diri Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerjap perlahan, ia baru sadar tubuhnya tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Ingin menganggap kejadian semalam hanya mimpi juga percuma, _hickey_ yang hampir ada diseluruh tubuhnya nampak bersinar dengan warna merah yang seolah mengolok kebodohan Jungkook. Kemudian tangannya bergerak pelan, meraba sebuah tanda baru pada lehernya yang diberikan Taehyung semalam. Sakit. Mungkin ini benar-benar memar.

Dengan perasaan yang hancur, Jungkook pun bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Tidak ada Taehyung. Tentu saja. Mungkin lelaki itu sudah pulang pagi-pagi sekali, mandi dengan macam-macam antiseptik untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa Jungkook yang kotor dan menjijikan. "Hahaha." Sebuah tawa lirih terlepas dari bibirnya saat ia menyadari ada genangan air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun menuruni pipinya. "Kau _benar-benar bodoh,_ Jeon Jungkook." Ia menghapus genangan air matanya yang tidak berhenti turun. Merutuki nasib yang kembali mempermainkannya.

Dengan mata yang sembab setelah berjam-jam menangis, Jungkook keluar dari hotel itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia merasa seolah dirinya adalah seorang pelacur yang baru saja menyelesaikan malam panasnya dengan sang pelanggan bangsat bernama Kim Taehyung. Ia menghela nafas, berjalan pun rasanya susah. Bagian bawah dirinya benar-benar terasa menyakitkan. Mungkin tidak salah jika ia nampak seperti pelacur saat ini.

Dengan tatapan aneh dan penuh bisik-bisik, Jungkook pun berhasil keluar dari hotel mewah itu. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, isi kepalanya entah melayang kemana. Tak jarang ia menerima klakson panjang dan teriakan marah dari para pengemudi saat tanpa sadar ia menyebrang jalan tanpa menoleh ke kiri atau ke kanan terlebih dahulu. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pulang, masuk ke flat kecilnya dan menangisi hidupnya lagi.

Klek.

Jungkook bersandar pada pintu flatnya dengan helaan nafas lelah. Bibirnya mulai bergetar, menahan isakan yang akan keluar kembali dari mulutnya. Lelah, ia benar-benar lelah dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Taehyung. Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, menghapus air matanya yang mulai tumpah, dan dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia kembali berdiri. "Anggap saja kejadian semalam hanya sebuah kesalahan yang tidak berarti apapun. Ya, pasti begitu." Gumamnya penuh tekad.

…

 _Kling!_

" _Annyeonghaseo._." Jungkook masuk ke café tempatnya bekerja dengan senyum kecut. Ia tidak boleh bolos bekerja hanya karena masalah hidupnya yang pelik, kan? Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap harus bekerja untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. "Jungkook- _ah_ , kau terlihat sakit. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zelo dengan wajah khawatir. Jungkook mengangguk, walau dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawaban itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Zelo - _ah._ Aku hanya sedikit kurang tidur semalam." Dalihnya.

"Ah, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen bersama sepulang bekerja? Untuk kali ini, aku yang traktir." Tawar Zelo sambil menunjukan dua jarinya yang membentuk huruf V. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu bersiaplah menyesali tawaranmu, Zelo _-ah_. Aku akan makan sepuasnya hari ini." Zelo terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Baik, terserahmu. Kembali bekerja." Katanya, menutup pembicaraannya dengan Jungkook siang itu.

Malamnya seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Jungkook dan Zelo pun pergi ke kedai ramen favorit yang tak jauh dari café tempat mereka bekerja. "Paman, satu ramen miso dan satu ramen asin seperti biasa, ya!" Jungkook memesan dengan suara keras, karena suasana kedai yang benar-benar ramai dan ribut. "Ah, tidak paman. Ramen misonya yang jumbo." Ralat Zelo cepat, dan sebelum Jungkook memprotesnya, lelaki itu sudah menarik Jungkook ke kursi kosong yang tersedia.

"Kenapa ramenku jadi ukuran jumbo?" protes Jungkook dengan alis berkerut. Ia akui, ia memang meyukai mie gendut khas Jepang itu, namun tidak untuk ukuran jumbo. Hei, nafsu makan Jungkook tidak sebegitu besarnya jika kalian ingin tahu. "Kau bilang akan makan sepuasnya, _pabbo._ Kalau kau hanya pesan porsi biasa itu tidak ada artinya. Sudah, jangan protes." Zelo melotot pada Jungkook yang hanya menggembugkan pipinya.

"Jungkook, kau harus coba resep baru paman. Ini sangat enak." Lelaki tua pemilik kedai itu mengantar pesanan Jungkook dan Zelo langsung, ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah heboh Jungkook, "Oh, ini kelihatan enak, paman. Ternyata porsi jumbo ada ekstra topping." Katanya kemudian mengambil sumpit, "Terima kasih, paman. Aku akan makan dengan lahap." Janjinya yang dibalas dengusan malas dari Zelo setelah lelaki tua itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa, sih?" Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam Zelo dengan mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah ramennya. "Kurasa protesanmu tentang porsi ramen itu sia-sia. Lihat, kau bahkan sudah menghabiskan setengah darinya." Zelo menunjuk ramen Jungkook yang memang benar-benar tersisa setengah. "Eh?" Jungkook memperhatikan mangkuk besarnya, lalu memberikan cengiran gigi kelincinya pada Zelo. "Ini enak." Kilahnya kemudian mendorong mangkuknya menjauh, mendekati Zelo. "Kau harus coba ini." Katanya.

"Tidak mau." Zelo sedikit memalingkan wajahnya saat Jungkook berusaha menyuapinya ramen jumbo itu dengan giat, "Kau harus!" kata Jungkook keras kepala. Ia terus mendekatkan sumpitnya pada bibir Zelo, kemudian tertawa keras saat Zelo berusaha menakutinya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam. "Aku akan membalasmu nanti." Janji Zelo dengan wajah datarnya, sambil mengunyah ramen yang disuapkan Jungkook. Pft, dasar.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Jungkook dan Zelo memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama. Menikmati langit penuh bintang malam ini, walau beberapa kali mereka harus singgah saat Jungkook menginginkan ini dan itu. Dan sekarang Jungkook sedang menikmati gula-gula kapas miliknya sementara Zelo sedang memakan cumi-cumi bakar ukuran jumbo. Sebagai informasi, lelaki itu tidak suka makanan manis.

"Buh, kau yakin tidak mau ini?" Jungkook kembali menawarkan gula-gula kapas berwarna pink terang miliknya. Zelo menggeleng mantap, "Makanan itu tidak bisa masuk ke kerongonganku." Katanya cuek, benar-benar menolak gula-gula kapas milik Jungkook. "Huh, baiklah." Jungkook mendengus dengan penolakan Zelo kemudian menyeruput cola miliknya dengan bunyi keras. Ah, sungguh malam yang damai tanpa kehadiran Kim Taehyung, bukan begitu?

"Kenapa rasanya jadi agak panas, ya?" Jungkook mengaduh gerah, "Zelo- _ah,_ tolong buka syal ku. Tanganku penuh." Ia mengangkat gula-gula kapas dan colanya sebagai bukti. Zelo memutar kedua bola matanya, "Manja." Dengusnya geli, lelaki itu kemudian mengigit cumi bakarnya dan menahannya disana, sementara tangannya ia pakai untuk membuka syal merah yang digunakan Jungkook. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, seketika ia membatu.

"Ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya pada Zelo yang kini terdiam lama. Zelo kembali memakaikan syal Jungkook, membuang cumi bakarnya sembarangan dan mencengkram kedua bahu Jungkook dengan keras, "Kita kerumahmu, dan kau jelaskan padaku tentang tanda aneh pada lehermu itu." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Jungkook terbelalak, sama sekali lupa dengan bekas gigitan Taehyung padanya. "T-tapi ini sudah pukul sembilan. B-bagaimana kalau berceritanya nanti saja?" Jungkook menunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam Zelo kepadanya. " _Well,_ kita punya banyak waktu, Jungkook _-ah._ Kau lupa jika besok kita libur, hm?"

…

"Ini." Jungkook menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas dan setoples biskuit pada Zelo , "Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kusuguhkan." Katanya kemudian duduk di depan lelaki itu. Zelo mengangguk, "Tak apa." Katanya sambil mengangguk kecil. "Kau bisa mulai, Jeon Jungkook." Lanjut Zelo dengan nada memerintah. Jungkook mengigit bibirnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui hal ini, terutama Zelo. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan dengan bodohnya ia telah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"M-malam pernikahan Jimin- _hyung_ dan Yoongi _-hyung ,_ aku kembali bertemu dengannya." Jungkook menunduk, menatap mug berisi milktea yang ia pegang di atas paha seolah itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia ini, jantungnya bergetar gelisah. Benar-benar tidak siap dengan hal ini, karena jujur saja dirinya sendiri juga tidak berharap ada seorangpun yang mengetahui berita ini. Ia ingin menyimpan segala tentang Taehyung sendirian, dan mengubur segala kenangannya sejauh yang ia bisa.

Zelo hanya terdiam, menunggu Jungkook dengan pengertian. Ia tahu betul jika lelaki itu nampak gelisah saat ini. Tetapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti tentang hal apa yang baru saja terjadi pada lelaki kecil itu. " _Dia,_ mantan kekasihku. Kami berpisah seminggu sebelum tanggal pertunangan. Menyedihkan, ya?" Jungkook tertawa hambar, merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku dan dia duduk untuk berbincang-bincang, dan aku paham betul tatapan benci dan jijik yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Karena aku, merupakan penyebab dari seluruh penderitaan yang ia rasakan." Jungkook terssenyum getir, dadanya mulai bergemuruh, ia mulai merasa ada linangan air mata yang turun melewati pipinya, membuat Zelo tersentak. "H-hei, hentikan saja. Tidak usah bercerita." Lelaki itu sedikit panik, pertama kalinya melihat Jungkook menangis.

"Tak apa. Akan kuceritakan semuanya." Jungkook membersit kecil, meneguk milktea miliknya sebelum melanjutkan, "Hari itu, kira-kira tiga bulan sejak pengumuman kelulusan SMA, aku, dia dan ibunya akan berangkat ke Perth untuk menemui ayahnya, dia ingin memperkenalkanku secara langsung, bukan lewat foto atau telepon saja. Namun, sehari sebelum tanggal penerbangan, dia jatuh sakit. Aku dan ibunya memutuskan untuk menunda keberangkatan. Namun dia begitu keras kepala, berkata jika dirinya tidak apa-apa sehingga berangkatlah aku dan ibunya ke Perth. Kau tahu? Mungkin itu adalah saat paling membahagiakan, karena ayah dan ibunya setuju jika aku yang akan menjadi menantu mereka. Setelah memastikan segalanya sudah berjalan dengan lancar, aku, berserta otak dan perasaanku yang bodoh, terus meminta ibunya untuk pulang, seminggu sebelum kepulangan yang sudah dijadwalkan. Entahlah, aku hanya begitu merindukannya saat itu." Jungkook mendongak, mengambil tissue dari atas meja kemudian menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti turun.

"Akhirnya, dua hari kemudian aku dan ibunya berhasil mendapatkan tiket dan akan pulang ke Korea. Kau ingat kecelakaan pesawat 2013? Aku dan ibunya adalah salah satu penumpang pesawat itu. Kami berdua sama-sama mengalami koma, tetapi aku lebih dahulu sadar, sementara kondisi ibunya semakin buruk dari hari ke hari, hingga akhirnya meninggalkan kami semua. Dia sangat hancur, kehilangan satu-satunya malaikat dalam hidupnya. Ditambah ayahnya yang kemudian menikah lagi. Kau tahu itu salah siapa? Ya, salahku. Dia _tidak salah_ jika ia membenciku, karena aku memang pantas dibenci. Seandainya aku tidak memaksa untuk pulang, apakah semuanya akan berjalan indah?"

"!" Jungkook sedikit terbelalak saat menyadari kini Zelo memeluknya dengan erat. Menyerah pada dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Jungkook menyamankan diri di pelukan Zelo, meraung dengan keras. Luka lamanya seolah terbuka lagi, menangis sejadi-jadinya. "K-kemarin, dia menemukanku yang sedang mabuk, aku setengah sadar saat itu, mulut bodohku berhasil memancing amarahnya, hingga ia .. uh." Jungkook membersit hebat, sedikit kesulitan saat dirasanya ia mulai sesenggukan.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuat bebanmu sedikit terangkat, Jungkook- _ah_." Zelo mengusap lembut punggung Jungkook, sementara lelaki bergigi kelinci itu masih berusaha menghentikan laju air matanya. "K-kemudian.. t-tanda ini akhirnya kudapatkan d-dengan gigitan keras darinya, sebelum ia melakukan hal _itu_ padaku." Jungkook mengakhiri ceritanya, membuat Zelo membatu seketika, lelaki itu melepas pelukannya dan mengubahnya menjadi cengkraman keras pada bahu Jungkook, "Katakan padaku, siapa _dia_ yang kau ceritakan itu."

Jungkook menggeleng mantap, namun dengan tatapan intimidasi dari Zelo, akhirnya namja itu menghela nafas lelah. "Kim Taehyung." Jawabnya lemah, "Bangsat." Zelo berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah keras, tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu, Jungkook segera menahan tangannya. "Jangan, Zelo _-ah._ Kumohon." Ia menggengam erat tangan Zelo, hingga akhirnya lelaki itu cukup tenang dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan setelah ini?" ia menoleh lagi pada Jungkook yang wajahnya kini nampak sendu, "Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, dan menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa." Jungkook berusaha tersenyum kecil, kemudian menepuk bahu tegap sahabatnya itu, "Terimakasih kau telah menjadi sahabat yang baik untukku, Zelo- _ah_. Percayalah, aku tidak apa-apa." Jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Zelo, berusaha meyakinkan lelaki itu walau ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

Zelo menangkap tangan Jungkook, kemudian meremasnya kuat. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Jungkook _-ah._ " Ia mengecup kening Jungkook lama, kemudian melepaskannya dan terkejut saat mendapati Jungkook sudah tertidur. Ia melirik jam dinding, 00.15. Pantas saja jika Jungkook sudah mengantuk. Apalagi dengan mata lelahnya yang telah menangis lama. "Dasar kekanakan." Zelo tersenyum tipis, sebelum membawa Jungkook ke kamar dan memindahkannya ke kasur dengan hati-hati, "Selamat tidur." Katanya, dan dengan berani mempertemukan bibir keduanya, sebelum mengangkat Jungkook ke tempat tidur, beranjak mematikan lampu dan pulang ke rumahnya.

…

Tidak terasa, waktu telah berjalan dua minggu lamanya. Jungkook bersyukur harapanya untuk menjalani hari dengan biasa tanpa Taehyung bisa berjalan dengan baik, walaupun ia sering merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini. Seperti siang ini, Jungkook merasa kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, dan kali ini mulai disertai rasa mual yang mengganjal pada perutnya. "Sebenarnya aku sakit apa?" Jungkook yang saat ini ada di toilet pegawai, sibuk memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia sedikit pucat, "Ah, mungkin aku harus memperbaiki menu makananku." Ia kemudian meringis saat menyadari rasa mual itu datang lebih hebat lagi, kemudian memuntahkannya disana.

"Jungkook _-ah,_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Zelo yang sedang mengelap gelas sedikit bingung mendapati Jungkook yang selalu agak pucat belakangan ini. "Kau bisa izin pada boss untuk beristirahat. Dia tidak akan marah hanya karena kau sakit." Lanjutnya sementara Jungkook memberikan telapak tangannya pada Zelo, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kurang enak badan. Tidur cepat di malam hari akan membantu kok." Jawabnya kemudian meringis pelan, tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Namun bukannya membaik, Jungkook merasa kondisinya semakin tidak stabil. Hari-hari yang ia jalani mulai terasa berat. Ia mulai mengalami nafsu makan yang besar sebulan belakangan, namun ia membenci hal itu karena setiap pagi ia akan memuntahkan isi perutnya di toilet. "Ya Tuhan, sakit apa yang aku derita?" ia mengernyit sedih melihat wajahnya pada kaca westafel. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, matanya terbuka lebar, kemudian segera menyambar jaketnya dan berlari tergesa-gesa.

Tiga hari kemudian, Zelo yang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Jungkook mulai khawatir. Bukan hanya dia, tetapi seluruh sahabat dan rekan kerja mereka di café. Pasalnya Jungkok yang biasanya selalu memberi kabar, kini sama sekali tidak menghubungi siapapun. Baik Zelo, ataupun rekan kerja yang lainnya. "Apa sebaiknya aku mendatangi flatnya?" gumam Zelo yang didengar sahabatnya. "Ya, aku setuju. Satu atau dua hari kita masih bisa mentolerirnya, tetapi tidak dengan tiga hari." Sahutnya yang dibalas anggukan cepat dari Zelo.

Malam terasa datang begitu lama bagi Zelo. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia langsung pergi dan mempercepat laju kendaraanya saat firasatnya kembali buruk. _Ya Tuhan, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya,_ batin Zelo. Dimana Jungkook yang ceria dengan gigi kelincinya itu?

Tok tok tok!

"Jungkook- _ah_. Buka pintunya, ini aku Zelo."

Tok tok tok!

"Ah, sial! Dimana dia?! Apa dia tidur?" Zelo merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat. Perasaanya semakin tidak enak saat mendapati nomor Jungkook yang tidak aktif. "Kemana aku harus mencarimu?" ia mendesis, marah. "Hei, anak muda. Apa kau sedang mencari pemilik flat itu?" Zelo menoleh cepat dan mendapati seorang ahjussi tua dengan rambut putih yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara. "Ah, iya. Aku mencari pemilik flat ini. Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Apa kau tahu dimana dia?" Zelo berusaha tersenyum dibalik rasa gelisahnya yang kian menjadi.

"Ah, mungkin maksudmu pemilik flat sebelumnya, ya? Aku baru saja pindah ke flat ini kemarin. Kalau pemiliknya pergi dan tidak berkata apapun padamu, mungkin dia memang tidak ingin kau tahu ia pergi ke mana." Zelo mengepalkan tangannya, benci dengan ucapan sang ahjussi yang ada benarnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Ah, gomawo ahjussi. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Zelo membungkuk pelan, sebelum berjalan lemah. Demi Tuhan, DIMANA JUNGKOOK?!

Zelo menghela nafasnya kasar, ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Kepalanya tertunduk, mendendang batu berukuran sedang yang ada di tengah jalan yang kemudian terarah serong ke tempat sampah dan menjatuhkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Zelo membatu. Ia pernah melihat buku itu sebelumnya, note kecil dengan sampul kelinci putih yang lucu. Dengan gusar, ia memungut buku note itu dan membuka halaman pertamanya. Benar,

 _Ini tulisan Jungkook._

" _Hem, aku sangat bahagia hari ini_

 _Di hari ulang tahunku, aku mendapat buku note ini darinya._

 _Hadiah yang kecil memang, tapi aku suka._

 _Ulang tahun terindah, mungkin?_

 _Yah, walaupun dia hanya mentraktir makan malam dengan ciuman kecil beberapa kali ./._

 _Ugh, serius. Aku malu sendiri menulis ini._

…

 _Suatu hari nanti, disaat buku note ini telah penuh oleh catatanku, aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini padanya._

 _Aku ingin dia membaca semua isinya. Karena yang akan kutulis disini adalah …_

 _Segala sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kami, semua kenangan yang ada._

 _Hingga pada suatu hari nanti, di hari indah yang lainnya,_

 _Kami akan membahas isinya, dan tertawa bersama karenanya._

 _Uh, kurasa aku menjadi 'lebay'._

 _Baiklah, dihari ulang tahunku ini, aku hanya berharap satu hal…_

' _Kita yang akan selalu bersama.'_

 _Kurasa itu cukup, hehehe._

 _Baiklah, aku akan tidur sekarang._

 _Selamat malam!_

 _Tertanda, Kim Jungkook. /hahaha."_

Zelo tanpa sadar memegang buku itu dengan keras, ia tahu siapa orang yang Jungkook tuliskan disini. Kim Taehyung, mantan yang ia ceritakan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jungkook memang tidak pernah bercerita apapun lagi padanya, tetapi di akun facebook lama Jungkook, Zelo pernah melihat post lama dimana Jungkook berada di rangkulan seorang namja yang ada pada tag post tersebut. Wajah keduanya berseri bahagia, _relationship goals,_ sepertinya. Menekan perasaanya yang mulai bergemuruh, Zelo kembali membuka halaman paling belakang buku itu. Ia mengernyit, kertas ini terlihat begitu lusuh karena sempat basah kemudian kering. Tulisannya pun tampak tidak rapih, bertanda jika pemiliknya menulis ini dengan tangan bergetar.

" _Apakah aku masih belum kau maafkan?_

 _Apakah semua waktu yang berlalu tidak mengubah pikiranmu?_

 _Memandangku benci, membuatku tahu jika kau sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberadaanku lagi._

 _Bukan begitu, Kim Taehyung?_

 _Kau hidup bahagia, sukses dan telah memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik. Selamat untuk itu._

 _Aku jadi ingat perkataanmu, kau bilang akulah yang hidup bahagia. Tapi kurasa tidak begitu._

 _Lihat aku, tinggal di flat seorang diri dan hanya bekerja di café._

 _Sementara dirimu? Hidup berkelimpahan harta dengan banyak wanita._

 _Ah, tak ada gunanya jika kuingat-ingat kembali._

 _Jika kau ingin tahu, aku juga telah melewati hal-hal berat, sama sepertimu._

 _Dimana kau kehilangan ibumu …_

 _Dan aku kehilanngan anakku._

 _Ya, anak 'kita'._

 _Aku juga terpukul, aku juga sakit._

 _Dan dengan otakku yang bodoh, aku berharap kita akan saling menguatkan satu sama lain._

 _Tetapi ternyata tidak begitu._

 _Kau membenciku hingga bagian terkecil dari dirimu._

 _Dan aku membenci diriku sendiri hingga bagian terkecil di dalamnya._

 _Ya, aku pantas kau benci._

 _Aku bodoh, aku pembunuh, dan aku perusak keluarga dan masa depanmu._

 _Benci aku, atau bahkan bunuh aku jika itu bisa membuatmu kembali seperti dulu._

 _Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diriku, aku begitu egois untuk segera pulang ke Korea, aku dan anakku ingin bertemu denganmu, ayahnya. Tapi siapa sangka jika pesawat yang kutumpangi, membunuh keduanya? Membunuh orang yang paling kau sayangi dan orang yang paling kusayangi._

 _Tapi, adakah kau melihatku mengeluh?_

 _Aku merasa begitu kosong, ingin mati rasanya saat aku kehilangan buah hatiku,_

 _Dan kehilangan dirimu seutuhnya._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mencoba hidup seperti orang lain._

 _Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya._

 _Seperti … Aku bahagia._

 _Tapi, kenapa kau menghancurkannya kembali?_

 _Siapa sangka, pertemuan kita setelah sekian tahun kembali membawa hal ini padaku?_

 _Ya, terima kasih._

 _Kau telah memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk mengandung anakmu._

 _Tapi aku tak lagi bodoh, aku tak lagi ingin berpikir untuk..._

 _Hidup bersama selamanya, hingga maut memisahkan._

 _Heh, hal itu terdengar lucu._

 _Aku akan menjaga anak ini, dan karenanya aku akan selamanya hidup bersama bayanganmu. Karena aku akan menjaga anak ini sebagai kenangan darimu._

 _Aku akan segera pergi._

 _Aku tidak akan berada bersama siapapun yang kau kenal._

 _Karena aku akan menjauh dari mereka semua, menghindari segala kemungkinanmu untuk kembali bertemu denganku._

 _Dan memulai hidup yang baru._

 _Aku tidak berharap apapun darimu, aku hanya berharap…_

 _Agar kau selalu hidup bahagia._

 _Selamat tinggal._

"Bangsat!" Tangan Zelo mengepal kuat, buku note kecil itu nyaris terlipat dua akibat tenaganya yang besar. Matanya berkilat, rahangnya keras, dan dengan langkah yang tidak bisa dibilang santai, ia berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di ujung jalan, mengemudinya dengan kecepatan maksimal hingga beberapa kali nyaris bertabrakan dengan mobil lainnya. Sepertinya ia tahu, bagaimana caranya ia mulai mencari dimana keberadaan si bangsat Kim Taehyung.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!

Zelo mengetuk pintu itu dengan kuat dan tidak sabaran. Ia tidak perduli ini telah memasuki tengah malam dan pemilik rumah ini sudah tertidur atau belum. Satu yang pasti, ia harus menemukan Kim Taehyung hari ini, malam ini juga. "Apa kau tidak tahu ini jam ber—Zelo?" Namjoon nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba. "Kau harus membantuku sekarang. Cari dimana keberadaan Kim Taehyung."

Dan dengan umpatan malas dari Namjoon, kini keduanya duduk di depan komputer yang sudah dinyalakan sebelumnya dan Namjoon mulai mengakses sahabat Taehyung melalui berita dan akun-akun media sosial miliknya. "Ini akan mudah jika kita punya nomor ponsel miliknya." Gumam Namjoon, lelaki tinggi berambut blonde itu kembali mengotak-atik komputernya yang sama sekali tidak Zelo ketahui. "Kenapa kau malah main _Whats App_ dengan menggunakan akun orang!?" Zelo mendesis saat Namjoon meraih _gadget_ nya dan masuk ke nomor baru di wakun _Whats App_.

"Jangan bodoh, aku sedang mencari nomor ponsel Taehyung. Ini akun temannya. Aku tidak bisa langsung mengakses akunnya. Nomor ponsel yang tertera pada profil dan akun media sosialnya adalah nomor official. Akan sangat ketahuan jika kita membobol akunnya. Sebentar— ah ada! Ini dia. 9209-3017-2xxx!" Namjoon segera menyalin nomor itu dan keluar dari akun _Whats App_ milik sahabat Taehyung yang diketahui bernama Jimin.

Zelo menatap heran saat Namjoon mengetikan beberapa hal kemudian memasukan nomor telepon yang mereka yakini milik Taehyung, kemudian layar komputer itu menampilkan peta kota Seoul dengan sebuah titik merah yang mencolok. "Di sana. Pelacak nomor ini mengatakan ia ada di klub malam paling mahal di sini, Aquarius. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Namjoon baru saja akan menoleh pada Zelo namun lelaki tinggi itu sudah berada di pintu rumahnya dan memasang sepatu. "Akan kuceritakan nanti. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, selamat malam." Dan pintu itu otomatis terkunci saat Zelo menutupnya dari luar.

…

Amarahnya yang sempat surut kembali berapi-api saat ia mendapati tempat Taehyung berada saat ini. Bagaimana bisa lelaki jahanam itu berada di klub malam, menikmati weekend bersama wanita-wanita, sementara Jungkook menderita dan terluka karenanya? Bangsat, benar-benar bangsat. Dan mobil Zelo mengaung keras, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah cukup sepi mengingat orang-orang sudah istirahat dengan nyaman di kasur mereka saat ini.

BRAK!

Kerumunan yang ramai dengan musik memekakan telinga ini sempat senyap sesaat saat Zelo datang dan membanting pintu. Hal yang tak baru lagi jika seseorang datang ke klub dengan keadaan sangat marah, kemudian mengabiskan malamnya dengan minuman keras seolah minuman itu akan membebaskannya dari masalah. Bukankah manusia sesimpel itu?

Mata tajamnya bergerak-gerak lambat, menyisir satu-persatu dari kerumunan orang yang ada disini. Nafasnya terhenti sesaat saat melihat objek yang sedang ia cari-cari sedari tadi ternyata sedang duduk nyaman di kursi merah besar, dikelilingi dua perempuan malam yang menggelayut manja padanya. Sialan, Zelo ingin meremukkan wajahnya saat ini juga.

BUAKH!

Dan dengan tenaga terkuatnya, Zelo meninju rahang Taehyung yang kemudian nyaris jatuh dari kursinya. Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, matanya menatap dingin pada Zelo, sudut bibirnya bedarah sementara para wanita malam yang tadi mengelilingnya berteriak heboh dan langsung berlari dari tempat itu. "Katakan padaku, apa masalahmu!?" dan tanpa sempat menghindar, Zelo tertinju pada rahangnya, nyaris terhuyung jatuh namun karena Jungkook, ia kembali berdiri. Tenaga pria ini tidak main-main, tapi Zelo juga sama seriusnya saat ini.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu, keparat. Cih, lihat ini!" Zelo mengeluarkan note kecil Jungkook dari kantongnya yang kemudian ditangkap Taehyung. Laki-laki itu terdiam, sesaat matanya berubah sendu saat ia mengenali notes kecil itu dan membuka halaman pertamanya yang terasa mengejeknya saat ini. "Simpan itu untukmu, dan pikirkanlah kembali. Saat ini Jungkook pergi dan aku sendiri tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Kuharap otak bodohmu itu dapat terbuka." Dan setelah mengumpat keras, Zelo berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang kembali duduk di kursinya, dan membuka dan membaca satu-persatu halaman notes yang ditulis Jungkook.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil, tulisan ini begitu menggambarkan sosok Jungkook yang ceria dan sangat perhatian. Hingga ia tiba di halaman belakang notes itu, Taehyung sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati kertasnya yang lusuh dengan catatan yang sangat panjang di dalamnya. Ia terbelalak, hatinya terasa ditinju saat ini. Anak, katanya?

Anak dari dirinya?

Hasil cintanya dengan Jungkook?

Darah dagingnya?

"SIAL!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

Fak :'v ini sinetron banget enggak tau kenapa. Maafkan hamba ya Tuhan. Seriously maaf baru bisa update :"D serius ini laptop saya baru bener habis dirujuk ke kota sebelah saking parahnya. Ternyata ada yang korslet dan baterainya malah nggak diganti jadi ini juga beberapa kali mati pas ngetik :'v /? Dan nongol-nongol malah banyak scene ZeKook nya begini ya. Maaf maaf maaf. Keperluan cerita soalnya, /bows/.

.

.

" **Pojok Bales Review"**

(Saya nggak jawab satu-satu ya, tapi ini mewakili semuanya.)

 **Next!** Ini udah lanjut yaa ((:

 **Taehyung jahat, kasihan Jungkook!** Saya juga nggak mau ultimate bias jadi begini :'v sabar ya, tuntutan peran /plak.

 **Gimana tentang kecelakaan yang dimaksud Taehyung?** Sudah dibahas di chapter ini, ya.

 **Jangan sad ending.** Nggak janji ya ehe /slap

.

.

Yosh! Review, fav and follow-nya boleh? XD

.

.

 _Kalimantan Tengah, 3 April 2016._

 _Kimaudrlie._


	3. Chapter 3

Infinity

 _By Kimaudrlie_

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, jika hubungan yang telah lama berakhir itu akan kembali terjalin, dan kali ini jauh lebih _rumit_ dari pada yang pernah _terjadi_. Dimana ketika ia kembali, barulah ia menyadari semuanya sudah terlambat. It's BTS fanfic! [Vkook, Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, yaoi! ] –chap 3 is update! RnR please! (:

Rate : M.

Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook.

Genre : Romance, drama, & family.

 **Warning** : OOC, miss typo(s), M-Preg, newbie, pasaran (Jika ada kesamaan ide, hal ini tidak saya sengajakan sama sekali), dan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan EYD lainnya. I've been warned!

Note : Saya tidak akan merubah gaya menulis saya, namun akan saya perbaiki jika anda memberikan cara penulisan yang benar. Jika anda tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back sesegera mungkin. Mohon pengertiannya, saya membutuhkan review membangun anda di fanfic pertama saya, thanks! (:

Invinity

Here you go,

 _Chapter 3, I'm sorry._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, namun Kim Taehyung masih tidak dapat berpikir dengan jenih. Ia merasa _hancur._ Otaknya terasa penuh oleh satu nama,

 _Jeon Jungkook._

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan namja itu saat ini. Taehyung menyerah, ia tidak menemukan Jungkook _dimanapun._ Sebenarnya mudah saja jika ia menyewa anak buahnya untuk mencari namja itu. Tapi tidakkah itu tindakan yang terlalu brengsek? Datang kepadanya setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan? Tidak. Taehyung tidak ingin melibatkan hal ini pada siapapun, ia memulai segalanya sendiri, dan harus menyelesaikannya sendirian pula. Ia dan Zelo bahkan sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk mengatakan jika Jungkook sudah pindah ke tempat yang jauh dan akan sulit dihubungi sehingga tidak pernah ada kecurigaan berarti yang timbul selama ini.

Siang itu, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini, Taehyung hanya duduk di meja pojok cafeteria sambil menikmati secangkir kopi tanpa gula dan melupakan makan siangnya. Dan jika beruntung, Jimin akan menemaninya makan siang seperti saat ini. Ia tidak bisa pulang keluar negeri saat ini jika urusannya dengan Jungkook masih ada dalam persentase nol persen. Diluar pekerjaan, ia sama sekali tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan Jungkook. Hingga kadang pikirannya mulai kemana-mana, berdelusi. Sungguh, dirinya masih membaca buku note Jungkook yang seolah menamparnya keras. Menyadarkan diri seberapa brengseknya dia.

Taehyung menghela nafas lelah, ia mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia bergantung pada minuman ini, seingatnya saat ia mulai tidak bisa tidur nyenyak setiap malamnya. Entahlah. Persetan.

"Kurasa kau harus makan siang dan mulai berhenti minum kopi, Tae. Kau mulai terlihat mengerikan." Kata Jimin jujur, ia mengunyah sup sayurnya dengan nikmat sebelum menyendok dari mangkuk lagi dan mendekatkannya pada bibir pucat Taehyung yang terkatup rapat. Jujur, melihat sahabatnya sendiri berubah drastis seperti ini juga bukanlah keinginannya. Taehyung berubah tanpa seorangpun yang mengetahui penyebabnya, sehingga mereka hanya bisa memberi dukungan dan semangat.

Taehyung menggeleng malas dan menjauhkan sendok Jimin dari mulutnya. "Tidak untuk saat ini, Jim." Tolaknya. "Kau terus mengatakan hal yang sama dan aku tetap tidak bisa membantu jika kau sendiri bahkan tidak pernah bercerita sedikitpun padaku. Katakan saja, kau akan _stress_ jika menyimpan segalanya sendirian. Kau ingat jika manusia adalah makhluk sosial?"

"Jangan mengajariku, pendek. Kau hanya perlu mengurus Yoongi- _hyung_ , bukannya mengurusiku." Mendengar nama Yoongi, Jimin mulai nyengir lebar. "Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit bosan menghadapi Yoongi hyung yang nampak cerewet dengan porsi makan besar. Tapi ternyata setelah ia muntah hebat dan aku semakin khawatir, akhirnya aku mendapat informasi jika ia sedang hamil! Astaga, aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, Tae! Aku sangat bahagia!" Jimin meremas kedua bahu Taehyung dengan kuat kemudian menggoncang-goncangnya hebat hingga alien itu mulai merasa pusing. Setelah tiga tahun pernikahannya, akhirnya hyung-nya yang mungil itu hamil juga.

"Oke stop, kau mulai gila." Taehyung mendorong Jimin yang mulutnya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum seperti orang gila. Taehyung melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menyeruput kopinya.

 _Akankah ia akan sebahagia Jimin jika kisahnya dan Jungkook tidak serumit ini?_

"Kau orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi jika Yoongi- _hyung_ akan melahirkan anak pertama kami. Orangtuanya tidak tinggal di Seoul, mungkin sulit bagi mereka untuk ada dan membantu disaat-saat genting." Jimin mendengus saat mendapati Taehyung yang bahkan tidak menoleh padanya. "Brengsek, Tae." Dengusnya kesal. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba _menghubungi Jungkook_ saja, siapa tahu ia sudah bisa dihubungi. Walau mungkin ia tidak setangkas dirimu, tapi dia jauh lebih baik karena pasti _mau_ membantu." Lanjutnya, menyindir.

Taehyung menoleh, "Kau tidak akan bisa menemui Jungkook." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sementara Jimin mulai merasa janggal, matanya semakin menyipit melihat Taehyung yang gerak tubuhnya seketika berubah kaku, " _Maksudmu_?" sungguh, ia sendiri juga sama sekali tidak mempercayai kepergian Jungkook yang terasa begitu misterius. Apalagi Taehyung sendiri yang mengatakannya. Tetapi selama ini ia tidak pernah mencurigai karena bagaimanapun Taehyung adalah sahabatnya, sekaligus mantan kekasih Jungkook.

Taehyung menghela nafas, masih tidak ingin menatap Jimin di depannya. Apa ia harus mulai bercerita pada orang lain? Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya ia berbalik. Menatap seorang Park Jimin yang dapat ia tangkap kilatan matanya saat ia mulai serius. "Maaf tidak mengatakan ini sejak awal, Jim. Tetapi setelah bertemu Jungkook di hari pernikahanmu, aku tidak sengaja melakukan 'itu' padanya. Aku berada di bawah emosi yang tinggi saat itu. Dan kau tahu?"

"Jungkook hamil dan itu ulahku. Temannya mendapati buku notes milik Jungkook dan ketika aku membacanya, aku merasa seolah akan mati. Jungkook pergi bersama anak kami, entah kemana dan sampai detik ini pun aku tidak pernah menemukannya." Taehyung menyelesaikan ceritanya. Membuat Jimin terbelalak, mencoba mencari setitik kebohongan yang mungkin akan Taehyung keluarkan dari wajahnya yang serius. Namun nihil, _namja itu tidak berbohong._

"BRENGSEK!" tanpa aba-aba, Jimin meninju meja itu dengan bunyi keras hingga terbentuk sedikit lempekan pada meja alumunium itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu keji padanya? Dimana hati nuranimu? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada kami? Kau pikir kami tidak berguna untuk membantumu? Astaga, ini masalah serius dan kau sebaiknya bertanggungjawab dan mulai mencarinya mulai SEKARANG. Aku akan telepon yang lainnya." Dan Jimin bangkit, meninggalkan Taehyung yang serasa ditinju hanya dengan ucapan Jimin.

Oh, kira-kira bagaimana kabar anaknya?

Dibantu dengan Jimin dan yang lainnya pun ternyata juga tidak membuahkan hasil, semua pencarian terasa sia-sia. Informasi tentang Jungkook seolah sirna, tertelan debu. Bahkan Namjoon yang cerdas pun sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Jungkook. Ia tidak memiliki akun apapun yang aktif dan bisa dicari tahu, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat wajahnya, nomor ponsel yang sudah dilacak pun menampilkan tampilan terakhir di Seoul, itu berarti sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu. Dan Taehyung sendiri pun sudah mencari ke kampung halaman Jungkook, namun hasilnya tetap sama, _nihil._

Ia mengemudi mobilnya dengan cepat, pikirannya kembali kacau setiap ia mengingat Jungkook. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah benar ia akan hidup dan mengurus anak mereka dengan baik seperti apa yang ia tuliskan di surat itu? Dan sekarang ia baru saja kembali dari Jeju, mencoba mencari keberadaan Jungkook yang hasilnya nampak tidak biasa. Jika selama ini warga yang ditanyainya selalu menggeleng tak tahu, kali ini orang-orang itu memandangnya iba bercampur marah, entah mengapa.

CKIT!

"SIAL!"

Taehyung membanting setirnya saat ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada dua orang yang akan menyeberang jalan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Mobilnya oleng setelah berhasil menyeret dua orang itu, kemudian menabrak pagar pembatas dengan keras walaupun pedal rem sudah diinjak sekuat-kuatnya.

Masyarakat sekitar seketika heboh dan mengerumungi tempat kejadian saat ketiga korban nampak tidak sadarkan diri. Yang terparah, kaca depan dari mobil tersebut pecah, menimbulkan luka dimana-mana, terutama bagi sang supir. Sedangkan dua orang korban tabraknya nampak mengenaskan. Dimana seorang lelaki yang lebih tua terkapar dengan luka kecil yang menganga pada kepalanya, dan si kecil yang perutnya terluka hebat.

Bantuan segera didatangkan, ambulance datang beberapa saat setelah ketiga orang itu sudah dipindahkan ke rumah penduduk. Sang dokter yang langsung turun tangan meringis saat ia mendapati jika pengemudi mobil tersebut adalah Taehyung, sahabat yang baru ia kenal beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia memang sering mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya ini, namun tidak menyangka jika ia akan berakhir tragis seperti ini. "Bawa mereka dengan keepatan penuh sebelum mereka kehabisan darah!" teriaknya panik sementara para perawat ambulance itu segera menahan kucuran darah yang tidak kunjung berhenti itu.

Bantuan pertama pun segera dilakukan. Dimana mereka segera diberi alat bantu pernapasan, sebelum segera dibawa ke rumah sakit Seoul yang lumayan jauh jaraknya. Semuanya terjadi bagai mimpi. Mengerikan saat melihat Taehyung terluka dengan sebuah kaca yang melekat pada lehernya, bergerak pada setiap nafasnya yang lemah. Ingin sekali segera mencabut dan membalut lukanya, namun tidak bisa semudah itu tanpa alat bantu dan tempat yang memadai seperti ini. Kyuhyun hanya berdoa, agar ketiganya dapat selamat dengan luka semengerikan ini.

 **[Taehyung POV]**

Pikiranku benar-benar kosong. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat untukku. Aku tau aku salah, aku terus melamun. Hal yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan, memang. Dan kebodohan ini membawaku hingga tanpa sadar kedua orang yang entah siapa, –sudah berada tepat di depan mataku. Aku tetap membanting setir itu walaupun rasanya sudah terlambat.

Ya.

Aku merasa jika keduanya telah terkena bagian depan dari mobilku.

Dan pagar berduri itu telah sukses memecahkan kaca depan dari mobilku, membuat sebuah potongan kaca yang bersarang pada bagian kanan dari leherku. Entah bagaimana nasib kedua orang itu. Yang pasti aku mulai kesulitan bernafas. Dadaku terasa sesak namun aku tidak kuat bahkan untuk keluar dari mobil ini. Ah, apa aku akan mati? Dalam detik-detik yang menyiksa ini, aku melihat banyak sekali warga yang datang, memberi pertolongan.

Jika aku akan meninggal saat ini, kurasa tak apa. Tak ada gunanya lagi jika aku hidup. Bernafas sia-sia tanpa keinginan untuk hidup di dalamnya. Eomma dan Appa masih memiliki banyak orang yang bisa membahagiakan mereka di banding anaknya yang seperti mayat ini.

Benar, kan?

Ah, Jungkook- _ah_. Jika sebentar lagi Tuhan akan menjemputku, aku minta maaf atas segala _kesalahan_ yang pernah kulakukan padamu. Aku tau aku seperti _setan._ Merebut _kebahagiaanmu_ dengan begitu kejam. Tetapi jika benar seperti janjimu untuk mengurus anakku,

Ah, tidak.

Anak _kita_.

Maka uruslah dia sebagaimana kita saling menyayangi seperti dahulu. Maafkan aku tidak bisa mencarimu, menemanimu dan mengurus anak kita sebagaimana mestinya. Kau harus tau, bagaimanapun jahatnya aku dimatamu, aku sadar... jika aku _menyayangimu_. Aku akan menunggu kita di _sana_ , kita akan berkumpul kembali dan aku akan melihat anaku yang sudah dewasa.

Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran secara perlahan ketika luka-luka di tubuhku semakin terasa menyayat, hal terakhir yang dapat kuingat adalah beberapa warga yang mengeluarkanku dari mobil. Mataku terpejam, menyerah pada segala keadaan yang akan terjadi padaku. _Well,_ selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

Pip... pip … pip…

Ruangan bernuansa putih itu nampak sepi. Jendelanya terbuka, samar-samar tercium wangi bunga yang terbawa dari angin sepoi-sepoi di luar sana. Sudah hampir dua bulan, seorang pria terbaring disini. Setelah kecelakaan mengerikan yang menimpanya, kini seluruh syaraf vitalnya sudah kembali normal, namun entah kenapa lelaki itu tetap berbaring disana, tidak memberikan sedikitpun tanda jika ia akan sadar. Seolah-olah jika jiwanya enggan untuk kembali bangun.

"Bagaimana, Pyuu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"… Hm, _ahjussi_ sama sepelti _eomma_ ya… berapa lama lagi meleka akan tidul?" gadis gembul itu memegang erat tangan Yoongi. Yoongi meringis. Dengan perutnya yang besar, calon ibu muda itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil yang kini menatap sedih Taehyung yang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus berisi cairan makanan. "Kita tidak tahu kapan mereka akan sadar. Pyuuko rajin-rajin berdoa ya. _Mereka_ pasti cepat sembuh." Yoongi mengusap pelan air mata gadis kecil itu yang jatuh melalui pipi gembulnya.

Pyuuko mengangguk lemah, walau sudut bibirnya masih melengkung turun. Dengan sisa-sisa air matanya, ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dengan Yoongi mendudukkannya di salah satu bangku tinggi sembari memegangnya agar tidak jatuh. " _Ahjuss_ i…" tangan gadis kecil itu yang hanya mampu memegang dua jari Taehyung pun mengusapnya pelan. Ia sedih, mengapa ia tidak mendengarkan ibunya untuk tidak buru-buru menyeberang? "Sadal-lah… Pyuu takut. _Eomma_ dan _Ahjussi_ , semuanya tidak bangun-bangun. Tapi kenapa Pyuu sendiri yang sembuh? Pyuu salah. _Mianhae ahjussi_." Gadis kecil itu berujar lirih, ia menundukkan kepalanya, membawa dua jari Taehyung pada pipinya, kemudian kembali menangis.

Dan di detik itulah Yoongi menyadari jika salah satu jari Taehyung bergerak lemah, kemudian berhenti dan bergerak lagi, sedikit lebih mantap dari sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar Yoongi meneteskan air matanya saat kelopak mata Taehyung bergerak-gerak dalam gerakan random, sebelum terbuka perlahan sepenuhnya. Yoongi segera memencet tombol pemanggil dokter dan tersenyum penuh haru, "Tae!" pekiknya lirih, sementara Pyuuko nampak terkejut, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar, entah kenapa ada perasaan luar biasa bahagia saat melihat _Ahjussi_ itu akhirnya bangun. Untuk pertama kalinya, Pyuuko melihat iris kelam yang meneduhkan itu.

Tak berselang lama, Kyuhyun yang merupakan dokter wali dari keecelakaan itu pun datang bersama beberapa perawat dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Taehyung. Lelaki itu masih nampak lemah, ia hanya bisa mengangguk atau menggeleng saja saat seseorang mengajaknya berbicara. Sementara Yoongi, duduk disebelah Pyuuko, ibu hamil bertubuh kecil itu sibuk menelepon suaminya, Jimin. Jimin bilang jika ia memang ada rapat penting hari ini. Tapi ayolah, siapa perduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Taehyung jauh lebih penting.

" _Mommy…"_ Yoongi mengerjap, baru sadar jika ada kehadiran Pyuuko di sampingnya. Tangan Yoongi terulur, mengusap pelan pipi tembam gadis itu. "Berkat semua doa-doamu, kini _Ahjussi_ -nya sadar. _Gomawo_. _Mommy_ sangat bangga padamu." Yoongi mengecup kening Pyuuko lama. Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Taehyung dan ibunya, Pyuuko diurus oleh Jimin dan Yoongi. Dan sejak saat itulah Pyuuko memanggil keduanya dengan panggilan _Mommy_ dan _Daddy._

"Sebentar lagi _Daddy_ akan sampai kesini hm. Kita akan banyak mengobrol dengan _Ahjussi_." Yoongi menunjuk Taehyung yang masih berbaring, kembali tidur saat Taehyung menyuntikkannya obat penenang. ' _Taehyung butuh istirahat. Aku yakin, walau fisiknya tertidur, namun jiwanya tetap bangun dan mendengarkan semuanya.'_ Begitulah kata Khyuhyun. Pyuuko mengangguk patuh, "Ne, Pyuu akan beldoa kepada Tuhan agar _Ahjussi_ segela pulih dan Eomma akan segela sadal." Sahutnya mantap.

"Anak pintar." Yoongi tersenyum manis. Di tengah canda dan tawa mereka, Jimin datang dengan penuh air mata. Kembali mereka bertiga berpelukan, lama.

"Senang melihatmu sudah sadar, Tae." Yoongi membuang kulit apel yang baru saja ia kupas, kemudian mengambil garpu dan menyuapkan apel dengan potongan kecil-kecil itu pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk kecil, menerima suapan _hyung-_ nya itu kemudian mengunyah pelan. Taehyung masih lemah. Namun untungnya ia memiliki selera makan sehingga perkembangan kesembuhannya berlangsung cukup cepat. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang baik akan segera terjadi. Taehyung memang kecelakaan, tetapi sepertinya ini adalah hujan sebelum pelangi.

" _Hyung…"_ Taehyung melirik pada Yoongi dengan ujung matanya,

"Ya? Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Taehyung menggeleng perlahan, "Dimana Jimin?"

"Ah, Jimin sedang bersama Pyuuko. Gadis kecil yang selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu, kau harus bertemu denganya nanti."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, membuat sebuah gurat terkejut pada wajah Yoongi. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyuman _dongsaeng-_ nya yang seperti mayat itu. "Tidak usah kalian tutupi, sebagaimanapun kalian berusaha. _Aku tahu, dia anakku."_ Kemudian senyum itu hilang, berganti tatapan kosong kearah langit-langit kamar. "Bisa kau ceritakan seluruh kronologis yang terjadi hingga aku sadar saat ini?"

Yoongi membatu, tidak menyangka jika Taehyung akan menyadari dan menanyakan hal itu secepat ini. "Ano…" ia menusuk potongan apel itu, otaknya mencari-cari bahasa yang sekiranya baik untuk Taehyung dengar saat ini. "Kami semua sangat terkejut saat menerima telepon dari Kyuhyun jika dirimu mengalami kecelakaan. Terlebih, kau bertabrakan dengan Jungkook… dan, anak kalian."

"Hmm, lalu?" suara Taehyung yang semakin rendah itu nyaris membuat Yoongi merinding, "Kalian bertiga dalam keadaan yang cukup parah. Terlebih kau dan Jungkook. Dari masyarakat yang berhasil kami tanyai, Jungkook memang tinggal di Jeju sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Cukup sulit meyakinkan mereka untuk membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit, sepertinya masyarakat di sana sangat menyayanginya. Dan putri kalian, dinamai Jungkook dengan marga Jeon. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, kau bisa tanyakan itu saat Jungkook telah sadar nanti." Yoongi mengakhiri ceritanya, kemudian meletakkan potongan apel itu di atas meja saat ia menyadari jika Taehyung tidak mungkin ingin memakannya lagi saat ini.

"Jungkook… belum sadar? Seberapa lama aku disini?"

"Minggu depan, tepat dua bulan."

Taehyung terdiam, kemudian menoleh pada Yoongi yang juga langsung menatapnya, " _Tolong bawakan aku pada Jungkook."_ pintanya. Melihat kesungguhan di mata Taehyung, akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk, "Biar kutanyakan." Katanya kemudian mengambil ponsel dan menelepon Kyuhyun.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang di telepon, sepertinya Kyuhyun masih belum begitu mengizinkan Taehyung untuk langsung bangun dan menemui Jungkook. Namun Yoongi sama keras kepalanya, calon ibu muda itu akhirnya mendapat izin dari Kyuhyun setelah ia janji akan membawa Taehyung dengan kursi roda. "Hft, kau dengar itu? Kau bisa menjenguknya lebih sering di waktu yang akan datang. Makanya cepatlah sembuh." Dengus Yoongi.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Khyuhyun datang dengan sebuah kursi roda, "Kau yakin ingin menemui Jungkook saat ini? Kondisimu sudah stabil, tetapi aku yakin kau sudah mengalami pengecilan otot selama kau terbaring dua bulan di sini. Dan hal itu menyebabkan kesulitan untuk bergerak bebas. Kau harus latihan perlahan. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas saat Taehyung nampak tidak perduli dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. "Baiklah, aku ada operasi lima belas menit lagi. Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai nanti." Dan dengan begitu, Khyuhyun pun pergi dari ruangan Taehyung.

"KYAA! —Ampun, _daddy!_ Hahahaha!" Yoongi dan Taehyung otomatis menoleh saat pintu ruang inap Taehyung kembali terbuka, Jimin dan Pyuuko. "Eh, _Ahjussi_ mau kemana?" Pyuuko bergerak gelisah di gendongan Jimin, memintanya turun. " _Ahjussi_ ingin menjenguk _Eomma-_ mu. Kau mau ikut?" Jawab Taehyung yang mengacak rambut Pyuuko sambil menatapnya hangat. Jimin menoleh cepat pada istrinya, meminta penjelasan. Namun tatapan teduh istrinya membuat Jimin yakin jika sesuatu yang baik baru saja terjadi.

"Ne, pasti _eomma_ akan segera sembuh." Dan dengan persetujuan Pyuuko, mereka berempat berjalan ke ruang inap Jungkook yang berada persis di sebelah ruangan Taehyung. Setibanya di sana, Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk keluar dari ruangan Jungkook, "Berikan mereka waktu. Aku gerah melihatnya. Aku ingin sekali ikut campur tetapi aku yakin si bodoh Taehyung itu bisa menyelesaikannya seorang diri. _Kajja._ " Bisiknya pada Yoongi.

Taehyung melirik kepergian Jimin dan Yoongi dengan ujung matanya, bersyukur keduanya mau mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kemudian pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Jungkook yang masih terbaring lemah saat ini. Alat penunjang kehidupannya hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, tatapannya berubah sayu. Bibirnya bergetar, merutuki kebodohannya yang begitu terlambat. Melihat sosok Jungkook yang seperti ini, membuat memorinya kembali terputar. Segala perbuatan buruk yang sudah ia lakukan pada lelaki kecil ini.

 _Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia mengeluh._

 _Tak seperti dirinya._

"Kenapa… kenapa tak kau katakan saja sejak awal?" tangan kanan Taehyung yang terbebas dari infus itu bergerak, menyentuh pipi tembam Jungkook yang terasa dingin di kulitnya, mengusapnya pelan. "Kenapa tak sekalipun kau berbagi segala penderitaan yang kau rasakan?" bisiknya, bahkan terdengar pelan di telinganya sendiri. Dada Taehyung bergemuruh, sakit. Sangat sakit. "Maafkan aku, aku bertingkah egois. Aku mementingkan diriku sendiri, berpikir jika diriku lah yang paling sengsara, tak sekalipun memikirkanmu. Aku tidak menyadari semua rasa sakit yang kau pikul sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ketulusan hatimu, yang bahkan melebihi siapapun. Aku bodoh, rasa kehilanganku menimbulkan sisi yang tak seharusnya timbul." Bibir pucat Taehyung semakin bergetar,

 _Dalam sekian tahun ini, akhirnya ia kembali menangis._

"… Hei, apa terlambat jika aku berkata _perasaan ini masih ada untukmu_?"

Dari hati yang terkubur begitu dalam itu, Taehyung sudah berusaha menampiknya, menutupnya dengan kebencian yang sia-sia. Nyatanya, perasaan itu lebih kuat daripada rasa bencinya. Egonya terlalu tinggi, untuk mengatakan jika ia masih mencintai Jungkook. Namun hal itu tetap saja sukses menutup semua kasih sayang yang ditawarkan Jungkook selama ini.

" _Ahjussi?_ " suara Pyuuko kembali menyadarkan Taehyung dari segala kenangannya. Taehyung menoleh lemas,

Ah, benar. Ada Pyuuko disini.

"Ah, maafkan _ahjussi._ Ya, ada apa?" Taehyung menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, memberikan sebuah senyum tulus untuk sang buah hati. " _Ahjussi_ mengenal _eomma?_ " tanyanya polos. Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Pyuuko sebelum bocah itu kembali bertanya, "Ne, mulai saat ini, mari kita terus jaga _eomma -mu,_ dan jangan lupa untuk terus berdoa pada Tuhan, ya?" pintanya kemudian mengecup gemas kedua pipi gembul Pyuuko yang kini mengangguk mantap, menyetujui keinginan _ayah -_ nya.

Sepeninggal keduanya, tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari jika ada sebuah tetesan air mata yang keluar dari celah mata Jungkook yang tertutup, mengalir melewati pelipisnya, kemudian hilang dirserap bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, kesehatan Taehyung-pun semakin membaik. Dan karenanya, hari ini ia sudah diizinkan untuk pulang ke apartemennya, bersama Pyuuko tentu saja. Ada banyak alasan, dimana mereka tidak ingin merepotkan Jimin dan Yoongi mengingat _hyung_ -nya yang akan melahirkan itu, kemudian keduanya juga sibuk membereskan apartemen Taehyung untuknya tinggal bersama Pyuuko, dan selain itu, tentu saja Taehyung ingin mendekatkan diri pada _putrinya, anak yang disayanginya._

"Pyuuko- _ah_." Panggil Taehyung sambil memasukan baju-baju Pyuuko ke dalam lemari, "Kau suka kamarnya?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menoleh pada Pyuuko yang hanya terbingung-bingung melihat kamar barunya. " _Daddydu,_ apa benal ini kamal Pyuuko?" bibir gadis kecil itu terbuka lebar saat menemukan sebuah keranjang besar yang penuh mainan di ujung ruangan. Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja. Nah, kamar _daddydu_ ada di sebelah. Jika kau perlu sesuatu, kau buka saja pintunya. _Daddydu_ tidak akan kunci pintunya, ya?"

" _Andwae!_ " pipi gembul Pyuuko tiba-tiba menggembung, matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Taehyung panik seketika. "Hei, ada apa?" Tanyanya yang kemudian langsung menggendong Pyuuko, berusaha menenangkannya. "Pyuuko tidak mau tidul sendilan. Pyuuko takut. _Huhuhu._ " Tangisnya, membuat Taehyung semakin panik kemudian menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, " _Sssh,_ baiklah. Pyuuko tidur bersama _Daddydu_ saja, ya? Tapi jangan menangis." Janjinya, memberhentikan linangan air mata Pyuuko perlahan-lahan.

"Cucu."

"Apa?"

"Pyuuko mau cucu! _Huweeee!"_

Ah, mari biarkan Taehyung belajar menjadi ayah saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu terasa begitu berat, sama seperti awal minggu lainnya. Siapa yang rela meninggalkan kasur yang hangat dan empuk setelah seminggu bekerja? Ah, weekend memang benar-benar hal yang harus dinikmati. Pagi ini, seorang pria muda itu juga melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai CEO perusahaan. Dan pagi ini, setelah mengantar putrinya ke sekolah kanak-kanak, ia ada rapat penting yang harus ia hadiri untuk bernegosasi dengan CEO perusahan Tokyo untuk kerja sama mereka di bidang pariwisata.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Taehyung menoleh pada sang sekertaris yang kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Baik, saya akan segera ke sana. Kita mulai rapatnya." Ia menutup pembicaraan dengan anggukan pelan saat sekertarisnya itu sudah menjawab 'ya' dan membungkukan badannya. Jujur, Taehyung sedikit jengah dengan beberapa karyawan disini. Tidak jarang perusahaan-perusahaan licik itu mengirim perempuan yang begitu seksi untuk bernegosiasi. Tujuan mereka begitu jelas terlihat, membuainya dengan wanita sehingga ia tanpa sadar mengiyakan sebuah negosiasi yang mungkin saja merugikan baginya. Ah, jangan lupakan beberapa wanita yang bahkan sengaja memamerkan pakaian dalam mereka. Ck, menjijikan.

"Mengenai kerjasama kita di Tokyo, saya akan mempersiapkan biaya tiga puluh lima persen seperti yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya, karena pihak kami yang menyediakan lahan. Dan sekarang, saya ingin memberikan saran," Taehyung memberikan kode pada sekertarisnya untuk menampilkan sebuah _slide_ , sekertaris wanita itu kemudian membungkuk dan berdeham pelan, "Saya akan menjelaskan tentang gagasan yang sudah pihak kami rundingkan sebelumnya. Disini –"

Kring…

Taehyung melirik pada ponselnya yang berdering. Dan begitu melihat nama peneleponnya, ia langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membuat sekertarisnya itu seketika terdiam. "Ya, Jim? Aku sedang ada rapat saat ini." Suaranya yang berat itu mengalun datar, kemudian matanya sedikit melebar, "Mwo? Aku akan kesana dalam sepuluh menit." Dan tanpa aba-aba Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya, "Teruskan rapat sesuai rencana. Dan letakan laporan kesimpulan hasil rapat ini di atas meja kerjaku. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Taehyung membungkuk, kemudian berputar dan segera berlari menuju area parkir.

Demi Tuhan, Yoongi akan melahirkan!

Taehyung mengijak pedal gas bagai kesetanan. Baginya, hanya teman-teman baiknya lah yang hanya dapat dipercaya. Dan karena itu Taehyung harus melindungi mereka dengan segenap hatinya. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan dan klakson keras dari para pengemudi dan pengguna jalan lainnya, Taehyung tetap melaju, mengaumkan mesin mobil sport itu.

Taehyung tiba tak lama kemudian, ia bergegas turun dari mobilnya, kemudian segera masuk ke apartemen besar itu dan mencari tempat tinggal Jimin, "Tae!" Taehyung menoleh cepat saat mendengar Jimin memanggilnya, pria itu nampak kesusahan membopong Yoongi yang nampak pucat dan lemah. Taehyung segera berlari menemui keduanya. "Shh… s-akith.. Tae.. d-dia akan keluar.." bibir Yoongi bergetar, sebelah tangannya yang bebas bergerak meminta pertolongan Taehyung yang langsung membantu Jimin membopongnya. "Tetaplah sadar, _hyung._ Berjuang untuk anakmu." jawabnya cepat kemudian langsung membaringkan Yoongi di jok belakang dengan Jimin bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Terimakasih, kalian bisa menunggu di sini. Kami akan melakukan operasi sekarang."_ Jimin mencibir, menirukan ucapan perawat itu namun wajah tegangnya tak kunjung membaik. Ini sudah hampir empat jam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda operasi itu akan segera berakhir. "Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ baik-baik saja? Aku takut sekali, Tae." Keluhnya berat, Jimin menghela nafasnya kemudian menunduk dalam hingga Taehyung tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, _pabbo._ Kau tidak percaya pada istrimu sendiri?" Taehyung ikut menghela nafas. Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat tiba-tiba membuka pintu, membuat Jimin dan Taehyung spontan berdiri. "Selamat, ayah baru!" Perawat tua itu tersenyum manis, ia berjalan mendekati Jimin dengan seorang bayi mungil di dalam pelukannya, "3400 gram, dia laki-laki yang sehat." Katanya, kemudian memberikan bayi itu kepada gendongan Jimin yang kini berkaca-kaca. Tangannya bergetar menerima bayi itu, kemudian tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat melihat bayi merah itu membuka matanya yang sipit seperti Yoongi. " _A-aigoo._ " Jimin tertawa tak percaya, sementara air matanya jatuh semakin sering. "A-anakku… akhirnya." Jimin berdoa penuh syukur, ia mencium gemas kedua pipi anaknya yang gembul.

Perawat itu tersenyum maklum. "Kalian tahu? Rasanya aku sangat bangga setiap menolong sebuah persalinan. Karena setiap aku memberikan bayi itu kepada keluarganya, mereka akan sangat bahagia. Persis seperti kau." Perawat tua itu tertawa pelan, "Rasanya aku berjasa sekali." Imbuhnya kemudian mengambil bayi itu dari gendongan Jimin. "Seperti janji yang sudah kalian sepakati bersama dokter, mereka akan dipindahkan di ruangan VVIP bersama ibunya. Temui mereka disana minimal tiga jam lagi. Mereka butuh istirahat. Terutama istrimu. Baiklah, aku permisi." Perawat itu pun akhirnya berlalu.

"Tae, kau lihat itu? Aku benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah." Perasan Jimin membuncah, ia berlari kearah Taehyung kemudian memeluknya erat. Taehyung menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin, ia ikut senang mendengarnya. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya sedikit kacau. Bukan karena Yoongi, tetapi karena seseorang lainnya.

Ya, _Jungkook_.

 _Apa dia selalu menjaga bayi mereka ketika Pyuuko di dalam kandungan?_

 _Apa ia makan dengan baik?_

 _Apa ia baik-baik saja dengan semua cemoohan tentang kehamilan tanpa suami itu?_

 _Bagaimana proses kelahiran putri mereka?_

Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk di pikirannya walau tak seharusnya ia memikirkan itu saat ini. Melihat Jimin yang begitu menyayangi Yoongi, menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati, dan menunggunya dengan penuh harapan seperti ini, _tidak Taehyung lakukan._ Ia pria brengsek. Ia ayah yang buruk. Uang memang membuatnya dapat memenuhi apa saja. Tetapi tidak dengan kebahagiaan. Hatinya pernah terisi penuh, sebelum keegoisannya merenggut semua itu hingga Taehyung habis tak bersisa. Dan sekarang, ia sedang menerima semua tuaian yang sudah ditaburnya.

Melihat Jimin dan Yoongi begitu bahagia dengan kedatangan bayi pertama mereka, melihat senyum, bahkan tangis kebahagiaan Jimin. Bolehkah Taehyung bilang jika ia iri saat ini?

Kring… kring …

Taehyung segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Jimin saat mendengar dering ponselnya. Ia merogoh jas yang ia kenakan, matanya terbelalak saat melihat nama penelepon.

' _Kyuhyun's calling'_ begitu tullisan yang tertera di ponselnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Taehyung segera menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya?"

"K-kau harus kesini segera. Jungkook. Jungkook telah sadar!"

Dan Taehyung segera mematikan teleponnya, ia menoleh pada Jimin yang sedikit was-was melihat ekspresinya. "Aku ke ruangan Jungkook. Dia sudah sadar." Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin sekali lagi, kemudian berlari menuju bagian lain dari rumah sakit, hingga ia tiba di depan ruangan Jungkook. Ada Kyuhyun di sana. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa basa-basi. "Dia stabil. Kau boleh masuk, sepuluh menit." Syaratnya kemudian Taehyung segera masuk tanpa menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. Perasaannya membuncah meskipun ia sedikit takut dan gelisah.

Jungkook segera menatap ke arah pintu ketika benda itu menimbulkan bunyi saat terbuka. Taehyung menatapnya dalam diam, ia rindu. Rindu sekali. "Jungkook." bisiknya pelan, sedikit kelu ketika mengucapkan nama yang sudah lama tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya. Taehyung berjalan mendekat, kemudian duduk pada kursi di sebelah kasur Jungkook. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya, kemudian menggenggam jari-jari Jungkook dengan tangannya yang besar. Jari Jungkook terasa kurus dan dingin. "Aku…" Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan berucap lirih, ia menatap manik cokelat Taehyung, "Ada… Dimana? …" tanyanya.

"Seoul. Kau ada di rumah sakit. Kau koma dan akhirnya bangun setelah dua bulan lebih." Jawab Taehyung. Dadanya bergemuruh, ingin sekali mendekap Jungkook ke dalam rengkuhannya, mengucapkan penyesalannya dan mengajak Jungkook untuk hidup bahagia. Tapi… kenapa rasanya sulit sekali? Jungkook terdiam pelan, sepertinya percakapan singkat itu saja membuatnya lelah. "Istirahatlah, kita bicara nanti." Bisik Taehyung kemudian, ia berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian mengecup kening Jungkook, lama. Taehyung baru saja akan pergi dari ruang inap itu saat Jungkook kembali bersuara, "Ya… Maafkan aku, … tapi, siapa kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

Dddduuuuuaaaaarrrr! /apa

Ff ini semakin mirip sinetron, bung. Tapi infinity enggak bakal makan banyak chapter. Suka bingung sendiri kalo bawa-bawa ultimate bias, maunya ngetik pairnya Taehyung x Author aja huahaha /slapped.

" **BTW SELAMAT BUAT FAYCHIMEN DENGAN FANFIC MINYOON NYA YANG MENGGELEGAR.**

 **SAYA SUKA SAYA SUKA.**

 **(** Saya lebih dulu mempublish fanfic tapi fanfic yang dia update sudah banyak sekali. #DisituKadangSayaMerasaSedih.)

Well, wdyt about this chapter? ;A;)

Karena alurnya sendiri mudah ditebak, jadi saya nggak banyak berharap lah/?

Tapi berkenan memberi review? XD

 _[Next update, mungkin saya akan bawa pair MinYoon.]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pojok bales review:

 **Next!** Udah lanjut yaa, maaf lama hohoho /_\ **Taehyung jahat, benci Taehyung, Taehyung tega, pengen ngehajar Taehyung, dkk/?** SABAR SAYANG/? **Jangan sad ending.** Pertamanya mau bikin sad ending tapi ngga tau bakal dapet feel atau enggak jadi lihat kedepannya aja deh/? **Kenapa Jungkook engak GS aja?** Kalau Vkook saya lebih suka yaoi, tapi kalau Namjin sama Minyoon saya lebih suka kalau uke-nya GS hehehe. **Jungkook kemana?** Jeju. Udah terjawab diatas juga hehe. **Suka cara penulisannya.** Wahh makasih loh #NewbieTerhibur :"

Dan makasih buat semua review nya, saya baca semua kok.

[ Feel free to talk with me on PM, or twitter: _ **kimaudrlie.**_ ]

Well, see you soon!

.

.

.

Kalimmantan Tengah, 18 Juni 2016

With Taehyung's Love,

Kimaudrlie.


	4. Chapter 4

Infinity

 _By Kimaudrlie_

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, jika hubungan yang telah lama berakhir itu akan kembali terjalin, dan kali ini jauh lebih _rumit_ dari pada yang pernah _terjadi_. Dimana ketika ia kembali, barulah ia menyadari semuanya sudah terlambat. It's BTS fanfic! [Vkook, Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, yaoi! ] –chap 4 is update! RnR please! (:

Rate : M.

Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook.

Genre : Romance, drama, & family.

 **Warning** : OOC, miss typo(s), M-Preg, newbie, pasaran (Jika ada kesamaan ide, hal ini tidak saya sengajakan sama sekali), dan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan EYD lainnya. I've been warned!

Note : Saya tidak akan merubah gaya menulis saya, namun akan saya perbaiki jika anda memberikan cara penulisan yang benar. Jika anda tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back sesegera mungkin. Mohon pengertiannya, saya membutuhkan review membangun anda di fanfic pertama saya, thanks! (:

Invinity

Here you go,

 _Chapter 4, restart._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan tersebut menghantam benak Taehyung dalam diamnya. Sepuluh menit sudah hampir habis, waktunya untuk menjenguk namja bergigi kelinci itu. Namun Taehyung sama sekali tidak berpikir jika Jungkook akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. 'apa dia hilang ingatan?' batin Taehyung, ia menatap Jungkook, namun sepertinya lelaki itu tidak bercanda.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" tanyanya, kembali memastikan.

Jungkook masih memandang Taehyung bingung, namun kemudian mulutnya kembali terbuka, "Umh… ya. Dan Seoul? Kenapa aku koma dan aku berada di sini?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Taehyung akhirnya menghela nafas, mencoba mengerti keadaan. Ia menyugar rambutnya yang berantakan. Ini semua benar-benar di luar pikirannya. "Istirahatlah. Kita bisa bicara nanti." Putusnya.

"Pyuuko. A-anakku ada di mana?" seolah baru mengingat keberadaan buah hatinya, Jungkook kembali bersuara, mengabaikan ucapan Taehyung.

"Pyuuko ada bersamaku. Tenanglah dan kembali tidur. Aku pergi." jawab lelaki itu. Kemudian ia berbalik, dan benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu, menemui Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menatap mereka dari pintu kaca itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mendapati Taehyung akan melewatinya begitu saja.

Taehyung kemudian berhenti, menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah. "Kau yakin Jungkook tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengingatku?" tanyanya. Suaranya dalam dan datar, entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merinding ngeri.

"Apa maksudmu? Saat kalian di larikan ke rumah sakit ini, bagian terparah pada luka Jungkook memang berada di kepalanya. Namun lukanya tidak memungkinkan dirinya hingga kehilangan ingatan. Mungkin saja ini karena dirinya baru saja bangun, entahlah. Untuk lebih akuratnya, aku akan memeriksa kembali hal ini. Kau bisa kembali dan temui aku sore nanti. Aku akan berada di ruanganku." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Taehyung di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jim." Taehyung menutup pintu rawat inap Yoongi. Jimin yang sedang menyuapkan bubur pada istrinya itu kaget saat melihat Taehyung.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi. Pria mungil itu masih nampak pucat dengan infus darah di tangan kirinya, namun ia sudah tampak lebih baik dari terakhir kali Taehyung melihatnya saat ia nampak sepucat mayat saat akan melahirkan bayi mereka.

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab, pria itu merebahkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang ada dan menghela nafas. Pertanda jika sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. "Entahlah." Jawabnya, menggantung. Kemudian pria itu membuka mulutnya kembali, "Jungkook tidak mengenaliku, dan ia nampak asing mendengar jika ini adalah Seoul. Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya hambar, sementara Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama terdiam mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana bayi kalian?" seolah tidak mau membahas tentang Jungkook lebih jauh, Taehyung memulai topik baru. Pria itu bangun dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju boks bayi di sebelah kasur Yoongi. "Tidak usah merasa iba, kalian harusnya mengutamakan bayi kalian saat ini. Tentang Jungkook, biarkan menjadi urusanku." Taehyung menghela nafas saat Jimin dan Yoongi masih sediam batu.

"Matanya seperti Jimin." Ucapnya pada Yoongi sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ah," Jimin balas tersenyum, "Kalau dia mirip denganmu, aku akan menikahi Jungkook." canda Jimin kemudian tertawa keras dan beberapa detik setelahnya mengaduh sakit saat Yoongi mencubitnya keras.

"Well, kurasa aku harus kembali ke kantor. Kau tahu, Jim? Aku meninggalkan rapat penting hanya untukmu." Taehyung mendengus, kemudian berbalik. Perasaannya sedikit terhibur melihat keluarga kecil ini. Bagaimanapun, Jimin dan Yoongi adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Dan melihat mereka dalam kebahagiaan pun memberi sepercah harapan dalam diri Taehyung untuk membangun masa depan yang sama cerahnya,

Bersama Jungkook, tentu saja.

 _Tapi, akankah semudah itu?_

 _Tidak, Taehyung tidak tahu._

.

.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, Jungkook kembali bangun dari tidurnya. Meskipun kepalanya masih terasa sakit, namun setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lebih bertenaga daripada sebelumnya. Ia menatap polos pada langit-langit ruang inapnya tersebut.

'blam'

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar bunyi pintu. Dan benar saja, seorang pria yang Jungkook duga sebagai dokter itu berjalan menyapanya. "Hai, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya dokter itu sembari mengecek infus dan suhu badan Jungkook.

"Aku masih sakit kepala, dan terkadang merasa mual." Jawab Jungkook jujur.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tidak ada hal aneh yang berasal dari Jungkook. Mereka juga sudah memeriksa keadaan Jungkook beberapa saat yang lalu, dan tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Jungkook sangat sehat saat ini, jika ia memiliki selera makan yang besar, mungkin beberapa hari lagi dia akan diizinkan pulang. Namun yang menganggu adalah fakta jika Taehyung berkata kalau Jungkook telah kehilangan ingatannya.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, memancing topik.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Anda seorang dokter, bukan begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Maksudku, mengenalku secara pribadi, bukan sebagai dokter." Jelasnya.

"Tidak, Dok. Ini kali pertamaku ke Seoul."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Jungkook nampak tidak kehilangan ingatan. Ia tenang dan terkendali. Tidak seperti pasien hilang ingatan yang umumnya akan benar-benar bingung dan gelisah.

"Kau yakin? Karena sepertinya kami mengenalmu." Kyuhyun kembali berbicara.

Jungkook mengernyit. Bagaimana bisa dokter ini berkata jika ia mengenal dirinya secara pribadi? Sementara dirinya tidak pernah ke Seoul sebelumnya. Apalagi bertemu dan berkenalan dengan dokter di hadapannya ini. "Mungkin kau salah mengenali, maaf. Namaku Jeon Jungkook." Katanya halus.

Kyuhyun terheran. Ini artinya Jungkook tidak kehilangan ingatan. Namun bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenali dirinya, bahkan Taehyung sekalipun?

Kecuali…

"Apa di waktu yang telah lalu kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatanmu?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari suara ketiga di ruangan itu membuat Jungkook dan Kyuhyun otomatis menoleh. Di sana, Taehyung berdiri, bersandar pada pintu. Jas hitamnya ia gantungkan asal di bahu tegapnya, sementara kemeja lengan panjang berwarna soft blue itu terbuka dua kancing di atasnya, seksi.

Jungkook tidak langsung menjawab, namun setelah ia diyakinkan dengan tatapan Taehyung yang nampak teduh, ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Ya. Kurasa pernah." Jawabnya, membuat semuanya nampak lebih jelas sekarang. "Dan bisakah kau ceritakan kronologi kecelakaan pertamamu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Entahlah. Aku… tidak tahu pasti, namun saat aku sadar, sepertinya aku benar-benar kehilangan ingatanku. Semuanya terasa kosong. Tidak ada yang bisa kuingat. Namun satu-satunya yang membuatku kembali berjuang adalah karena aku menyadari jika aku memiliki seorang bayi di dalam kandunganku, satu-satunya kenangan serta permata yang aku miliki. Aku panik sekali, untungnya dokter bilang jika bayiku tidak apa-apa. Kemudian, setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya sedikit mengingat jika sepertinya aku kecelakaan saat aku berlarian tak tentu arah di sebuah jalan besar. Jika kupikir-pikir kembali, mungkin saat itu aku sedang dalam sebuah masalah. Dan ketika aku bangun tanpa mengetahui sesuatu, entah mengapa aku sangat bersyukur." Ceritanya.

 _Taehyung terdiam._

 _Jadi intinya, Jungkook mendapatkan kecelakaan karena dirinya?_

Luar biasa,

Luar biasa bodohnya.

"Hmm, aku selalu digunjingkan saat diriku sedang hamil. Aku bekerja serabutan, mengerjakan apa saja agar aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhan bayi di kandunganku dan membayar gubuk kumuh yang aku tinggali. Namun semakin tua usia kandunganku, aku tak lagi bisa bekerja. Sementara diriku sangat membutuhkan uang. Dan semakin hari, persediaan makananku semakin sedikit. Aku bahkan pernah makan dua potong kecil ubi rebus untuk satu hari. Hingga akhirnya seorang dokter tua di desa itu mengajakku tinggal bersamanya, hingga aku melahirkan putriku, Pyuuko. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tinggal bersama sang dokter, dan memberi separuh gajih dari pekerjaanku sebagai pembuat kue setiap kali aku gajihan." Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

 _Bagus, Kim Taehyung._

 _Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?_

 _Penderitaan Jungkook, bukan begitu?_

Namun bukannya merasa puas, Taehyung justru merasa dirinya benar-benar seorang bangsat.

"Jangan memandang kasihan seperti itu." Suara Jungkook terdengar lirih saat Kyuhyun menatapnya iba, sementara Taehyung masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"Untungnya, ayah Pyuuko datang." Jungkook kembali tersenyum kecil. "Ia memang datang terlambat, namun setelah itu kami tinggal bersama di Jeju, membangun sebuah rumah mungil yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang."

"Apa, ayah?" kepala Taehyung terasa seperti saja baru ditampar. Namun Jungkook malah menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan yakin.

Pyuuko adalah anak biologisnya. Taehyung tahu walau hanya dalam sekali pandang. Dan Jungkook tidak bisa mendustainya. Bagaimanapun, Taehyung juga memiliki nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah. Namun mendengar Jungkook yang bercerita lurus dan tenang, Taehyung juka yakin jika mantan tunangannya itu juga tidak berbohong. Lagipula, _Jungkook yang ia kenal_ tidak pernah berbohong.

"Pertanyaan terakhir." Taehyung kembali membuka suara, "Siapa ayah dari anakmu, Jeon Pyuuko?" tanyanya dalam dengan nada berbahaya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya dapat terdiam, 'semoga tidak ada hal-hal buruk.' Batinnya kalut.

"Choi Joon Hong, aku biasa memanggilnya Zelo."

Dan Taehyung keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sebuah bantingan keras pada pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Daddydu!"_ teriak Pyuuko sembari berlari ke pelukan Taehyung. Daddy keduanya ini sangat lama menjemputnya hingga ia terus-terusan berada di dalam mood yang buruk dan nyaris menangis di penitipan. Untungnya Taehyung datang tepat waktu, sebelum tangis gadis kecil itu benar-benar pecah.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, pria itu membungkuk untuk menggendong Pyuuko kemudian mencium pipinya. Setelah itu ia langsung pamit pada guru pembimbing dan langsung mendudukkan Pyuuko di bangku penumpang setelah memasangkannya sabuk pengaman. "Daddydu, waeyo?" Pyuuko melirik Taehyung takut-takut, entah kenapa ia merasa jika Taehyung sedang marah, walapun pria itu masih tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya. Tidak ada cakap-cakap seperti biasanya. Pyuuko terlalu takut untuk kembali memulai percakapan dan Taehyung sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berbicara dan mendengarkan cerita Pyuuko tentang kegiatannya di sekolah.

"Daddydu, kita ke lumah sakit jenguk eomma?" Pyuuko kembali bersuara.

"Hm." Taehyung menggumam tidak jelas, pria itu kemudian melepas sabuk pengaman Pyuuko dan menggendongnya keluar dari mobil. "Pyuu, kau takut suntik tidak?" Taehyung tiba-tiba saja bertanya. Membuat balita tiga tahun itu kini memandangnya gelisah, "Sedikit." Jawabnya, "Pyuuko mau dicuntik?" tanyanya kemudian dan Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat bocah itu mengenggam erat kemeja birunya.

"HUAAA! SAKIIIT!"

Ruang pengambilan darah itu kini dipenuhi suara tangisan Pyuuko yang keras. Ia tidak melawan, ataupun berusaha berlari dari jarum suntik, namun suara tangisannya tidak bisa dibendung, hingga Taehyung hanya bisa mengelus pelan kepala Pyuuko yang menangis tanpa henti, bahkan hingga pengambilan darah itu selesai dilakukan, butuh waktu lama bagi Pyuuko untuk berhenti menangis.

" _Uh…_ Daddydu, _hiks.._ S-sebenalnya Pyuuko sakit apa? _H-hiks…_ " Pyuuko memandang Taehyung yang kini sedang diambil sampel darahnya juga. Taehyung menggeleng, "Pyuu tidak sakit." Jawabnya kalem. Ia tersenyum tipis, walaupun Pyuuko sedang menangis, namun bocah gempal itu masih terlihat lucu. Taehyung menggasak rambutnya, "Daddydu hanya sedang mencek kesehatan Pyuuko." Imbuhnya, membuat Pyuuko hanya dapat menatapnya bingung kemudian terdiam dan teralih perhatiannya saat Taehyung menyodorkan botol susunya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke ruangan Jungkook dengan Pyuuko yang berada di gendongan Taehyung, dan tidak sedikit pasang mata yang sedang menatap mereka. Taehyung tidak bodoh dan buta untuk mengetahui namanya yang kadang berada di _tranding topic_ sebuah majalah atau namanya yang masuk ke dalam sebuah berita entertaint, yang jelas-jelas berkata jika mereka dibuat bingung dengan 'Bujangan paling diincar' itu, karena kini dirinya yang nampak sibuk dengan seorang anak kecil yang entah siapa, Pyuuko.

Klik.

"EOMMA!" Pyuuko sontak saja berteriak saat melihat Jungkook kini sedang duduk di atas kasurnya dengan sebuah novel tebal. Jadi ini alasan mengapa Daddydu-nya datang terlambat untuk menjemput? Jika tahu seperti ini, Pyuuko sama sekali tidak akan merasa sedih untuk menunggunya!

Mengenali suara riang yang memanggilnya, Jungkook refleks menoleh pada Pyuuko yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Pyuu!" katanya, sebuah senyuman tidak luput dari bibirnya. Jungkook menutup novelnya, kemudian langsung menangkup kedua pipi anaknya, "Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabarmu saat eomma tidak sadar? Apa ada hal yang menganggumu, hm? Katakan pada eomma, nak." Ucapnya berturut-turut.

Pyuuko menggeleng dengan tawa kerasnya. "Aniya." Jawabnya singkat. "Pyuuko baik-baik saja di sini. Ada _Mommy, Daddy_ dan Daddydu yang menemani Pyuu. Saat ini Pyuu tinggal bersama Daddydu, asyik sekali! Di kamal Daddydu ada banyak balbie dan mainan lainnya." Jelasnya kemudian. Jungkook menghela nafas lega, setidaknya anaknya terlihat baik-baik saja selama dirinya tidak sadar. Namun kemudian dirinya terdiam, "Pyuu bersama Daddydu? Siapa?" tanyanya. Membuat Pyuuko langsung menunjuk Taehyung yang bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu kamar inap.

Seketika Jungkook terdiam. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak ingat tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya di masa lalu. Namun ia yakin sekali jika pria itu ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya. Dalam andil yang sangat besar. Namun ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Ia hanya ingat jika dirinya bangun di tempat tidur di sebuah rumah sakit, kemudian suaminya datang dan mereka hidup bahagia. Meskipun suaminya tidak pernah pulang dalam kurun waktu dekat dan tidak ada cara untuk saling menghubungi, namun ia _selalu_ pulang. Dan dirinya sendiri pun _bahagia_ dengan keluarga kecilnya tersebut.

"Kamu…" Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang kini juga menatapnya dalam diam. "Ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Kamu tahu banyak hal, bukan? Aku bisa melihatnya." Jungkook tersenyum kecil, membuat dada Taehyung kembali bergemuruh, sebelum akhirnya pria itu mengangguk menyetujui. "Selain itu… Aku ingin memintaimu sesuatu, jika kau bersedia untuk mengabulkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang pria dengan setelan pakaian sederhana sibuk membawa kotak-kotak kardus yang entah apa isinya. Ia nampak lelah dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, namun sebuah senyuman yang tak luput dari bibirnya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya meyakini jika pria itu sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Hampir tiga bulan tidak sempat pulang, siapa yang tidak rindu rumahnya?

"Hallo, bagaimana—" suaranya tertelan begitu saja saat ia mendapati rumah kecilnya kosong melompong. Pakaian dan perabotan mereka semuanya masih ada, hanya saja debu yang memenuhi beberapa sisi rumah itu membuat sebuah firasat buruk dalam benaknya. Istrinya adalah orang yang rajin, ia tidak pernah membiarkan rumahnya kotor, apalagi sampai berdebu. Selain itu, putri kecilnya juga tidak pernah pergi jauh dari rumah.

"Oh, kau pulang!" sebuah suara lemah dari balik punggungnya membuat pria muda itu menoleh cepat. Di sana, ada seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tua darinya kini menatapnya. "Ahjussi." Pria muda itu membungkuk. "Istri dan anakku… dimana mereka?" tanyanya, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Pria yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu kini menatapnya bingung, "Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu apa?" desak si pria muda.

"Jungkook dan anakmu, Pyuuko, mengalami kecelakaan hebat sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Pria yang menabrak mereka berasal dari Seoul. Dan keduanya pun dibawa ke sana. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Jungkook, namun salah satu warga desa kami yang sempat pergi ke Seoul, pernah bilang jika Jungkook di rawat di rumah sakit mewah di ruang VVIP. Dan pihak yang bersalah itu akan menanggung biaya rumah sakit Jungkook hingga ia pulih sepenuhnya, sementara anakmu baik-baik saja dan masuk ke taman kanak-kanak di sana." Jawab pria itu.

Alih-alih merasa lega, Zelo justru merasa jika jantungnya akan terlepas. Seoul? Demi Tuhan, Seoul adalah kota yang ia sangat tidak inginkan untuk Jungkook berada. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang mungkin mengenalinya, dan membuka luka yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui. Tidak, Jungkook tidak boleh mengetahui apapun. 'Aku harus menemukannya secepat mungkin dan membawanya berobat jauh-jauh dari Seoul. Aku mempunyai pekerjaan tetap saat ini, aku sangat sanggup untuk membiayai pengobatan Jungkook.' batinnya mendesak.

"Nak?" Ahjussi itu menatap bingung pada Zelo yang tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri. "Kalau kau ingin mencari keberadaan Jungkook, aku bisa membantumu. Pria yang menabrak istri dan anakmu, serta dokter yang menangani mereka, keduanya meninggalkan kartu namanya. Sebentar." Pria itu mengambil dompet kumalnya dari dalam kantong, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama yang semakin membuat Zelo memucat.

…

Yang benar saja, Choi Kyuhyun… dan, Kim Taehyung?

Ia harus segera ke Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa bantuan yang kau minta dariku?" Taehyung duduk di kursi, menyuapi Jungkook dengan bubur ayamnya yang mengepul panas.

"Aku hanya ingin klarifikasi." Jawab Jungkook kalem. Ia melirik pada Pyuuko yang tertidur di kasur kecil yang di sediakan pihak rumah sakit, kemudian berbalik menatap Taehyung. "Bisakah kau menceritakanku sesuatu yang ada di pikiranmu? Aku tahu kau mengenaliku, namun sepertinya kecelakaan yang aku alami membuatku sepenuhnya melupakanmu." Pintanya.

Wajah Taehyung mengeras, tidak begitu ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ya, kita memang saling mengenali, bahkan, sangat mengenali." Jawab Taehyung, membuat Jungkook kini menatapnya heran. "Banyak hal yang terjadi di antara kita, aku melakukan begitu banyak kebodohan dan akhirnya kau pergi, dan setelah itulah aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan kau berakhir di sini." Lanjutnya. Hei, Taehyung tidak berbohong, bukan?

"Mengenai Pyuuko," Lanjut Taehyung sembari meniupkan bubur panas itu, "Aku akan ceritakan saat kau sudah benar-benar sehat dan diizinkan pulang." Tutupnya dan menyuapkan bubur itu pada Jungkook yang mengunyahnya dengan tatapan garang saat menyadari jika Taehyung sama sekali tidak memberikan keterangan yang jelas padanya.

"Ck, _pabbo_ -ya."

"Apa?"

"Aniya." Jungkook menggeleng cepat kemudian menenggak air minumnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya.

"Taehyung." jawabnya, kemudian menyalami tangan Jungkook, "Kim Taehyung."

 _BRAK!_

"KOOKIE-AH!" Zelo tiba-tiba saja muncul, pakaiannya berantakan dan wajahnya begitu kusam. Mendapati Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang bersalaman tiba-tiba membuat amarahnya memuncak, dengan langkah yang tidak bisa dibilang santai, ia bergerak dan meninju Taehyung hingga pria yang juga kaget itu tidak sempat mempertahankan diri dan terjatuh di lantai. "Kau tidak apa-apa, huh? Apa ada bagian yang sakit? Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Zelo menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook, memperhatikan setiap detail untuk memastikan jika Jungkook- _nya_ baik-baik saja.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Jungkook saat melihat hidung Taehyung mulai berdarah, "Kau harusnya berterima kasih pada Taehyung- _ssi_! Dia yang menyelamatkanku saat kecelakaan! Oh, astaga." Jungkook nyaris saja turun dari tempat tidur, namun Taehyung mencegahnya dan mengangguk sebagai tanda jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Oke, bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? — _Ouch_ , aku pusing sekali." Jungkook menghela nafas, kemudian akhirnya kembali merebahkan diri. "Nanti saja, aku tidak enak badan." Putusnya kemudian menutup matanya dengan lengan tangan kirinya yang tidak di infus, terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

"Nah," Zelo yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara, ia menatap Taehyung yang sudah kembali berdiri dengan tissue di tangannya untuk mengelap darah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak gilamu itu, Kim Taehyung. Tetapi aku sungguh merasakan jika apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu bukanlah sseuatu yang baik, bukan begitu? Tetapi kuperingatkan, lebih baik untukmu menyerah saja mulai sekarang. Kau tahu? Jika aku dan Jungkook—"

"—Sudah menikah, bukan?" potong Taehyung gusar.

Sedikit terkejut, tetapi Zelo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, —dan Jungkook juga sedang hamil."

"APA?"

"Ya, aku tidak bercanda. Kau bisa meminta test apapun dari dokter di sini." Zelo menyeringai.

Tidak, tidak mungkin, bukan?

Tangan Taehyung mengepal erat, seolah menyalurkan emosinya yang semakin memuncak. Berapa banyak bagian yang disembunyikan Jungkook darinya? "Hei, Zelo- _ssi_." Taehyung terkekeh geli beberapa saat, sebelum tawanya meledak, begitu keras namun membawa Zelo dalam perasaan tertekan luar biasa. "Kau baru saja mengatai otakku gila, bukan? Bagaimana jika _aku benar-benar menjadi gila, hm?"_ Taehyung kemudian menyeringai, berbahaya hingga Zelo nyaris saja mengambil langkah untuk meninju wajahnya lagi namun Taehyung lebih dulu melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Kau dan semua kenanganmu bersama Jungkook, semua itu, akan mati."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N** : Huhahahahaha!

Astaga, sudah seperempat tahun fic ini belum update ):

Padahal laptop saya baik-baik saja.

Padahal waktu mengetik saya begitu banyak.

Padahal tugas-tugas saya masih bisa di kejar.

Namun terkadang saya bingung ingin mengetikkan apa, kisah hingga end sudah ada di pikiran saya, namun terkadang sulit menemukan bahasa yang tepat untuk menuangkannya,

Yah, singkatnya WB.

.

Okay dan entah kenapa hari ini otak saya berjalan dengan semestinya hingga fic ini kembali terselesaikan dalam sekali duduk. (Walaupun chap ini tidak ada feel apa-apa, zzz.)

.

 _Well, wdyt about this chap? Review please 3_

.

.

Kalimantan Tengah, 13 September 2016,

With Taeehyung's love,

Kimaudrlie.


	5. Chapter 5

Infinity

 _By Kimaudrlie_

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, jika hubungan yang telah lama berakhir itu akan kembali terjalin, dan kali ini jauh lebih _rumit_ dari pada yang pernah _terjadi_. Dimana ketika ia kembali, barulah ia menyadari semuanya sudah terlambat. It's BTS fanfic! [Vkook, Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, yaoi! ] –chap 4 is update! RnR please! (:

Rate : M.

Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook.

Genre : Romance, drama, & family.

 **Warning** : OOC, miss typo(s), M-Preg, newbie, pasaran (Jika ada kesamaan ide, hal ini tidak saya sengajakan sama sekali), dan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan EYD lainnya. I've been warned!

Note : Saya tidak akan merubah gaya menulis saya, namun akan saya perbaiki jika anda memberikan cara penulisan yang benar. Jika anda tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back sesegera mungkin. Mohon pengertiannya, saya membutuhkan review membangun anda di fanfic pertama saya, thanks! (:

Invinity

Here you go,

 _Chapter 5, gila._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah mengikrarkan ancamanya, Taehyung kemudian berbalik, menatap Jungkook yang ringkih kemudian benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan Zelo bersama dengan dua orang terkasihnya di sana, Jungkook dan Pyuuko yang juga sama-sama tertidur. Pria muda itu terdiam, seringai yang sempat terlukis di bibirnya guna membanggakan buah cintanya dan Jungkook itu sirna, tergantikan dengan perasaan tidak nyaman yang berujung penyesalan. Mengapa mulutnya begitu bodoh? Kim Taehyung sudah pasti seorang gila, seperti yang diucapkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Zelo mengusap wajahnya kasar,

 _Perasaannya tidak pernah seburuk ini_.

"Uhh…" Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya saat iris hitamnya menatap Pyuuko yang kini bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, terbangun. "Aku sudah tidul berapa lama? Ung—LOH, APPA?" gadis kecil itu seketika hilang kantuknya saat melihat Zelo yang kini juga menatapnya. Ia langsung berdiri, berlari ke pelukan Zelo yang langsung menggendongnya dan mencium gemas kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak Appa ini, hm?" Zelo memperhatikan seluruh tubuh anaknya itu dengan lekat.

"Baik, appa. Daddydu sangat baik menjaga Pyuuko dan eomma."

"Daddydu?" beo Zelo.

"Nde, Daddy Kim Taehyung du!" serunya riang.

Mendengar nama yang bisa dibilang keramat itu, Zelo langsung saja menangkup kedua pipi gembil Pyuuko; memperhatikan dengan lekat wajah anaknya, "Kau tidak apa-apa? apa pria itu menyakitimu? Berbuat jahat padamu atau mengatakan sesuatu? Dan—apa ini?" Zelo menatap titik merah kecil yang terlihat mencolok pada kulit putih di tangan anaknya.

Pyuuko menggeleng, "Ani, daddydu sangat baik, dia membelikan Pyuu banyak balbie dan pelmen! Dia juga seling menjaga eomma belcama Pyuu." Lapornya dengan cengiran kecil.

"Lalu, tanganmu?"

"Ah, Pyuu tidak tahu." Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "Setelah Daddydu menjemput Pyuu, dia membawa Pyuu luangan lain dan di sini, Pyuu di suntik. Sakiiit sekali. Ada dalah Pyuu yang disimpan di botol kecil, Daddydu juga diambil dalahnya. Walnanya belbeda, dalah Daddy du walnanya melah yang tuaaa sekali." Lanjutnya panjang lebar, tanpa menyadari jika raud wajah appa- _nya_ itu mulai berkedut.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Apakah tidak bisa bagimu untuk memberikan kebahagiaan dalam hidup Jungkook setelah kau menghancurkannya nyaris tak berkeping?'_ batin Zelo gusar. "Ah, baiklah. Sekarang bagaimana jika Pyuu beli es krim? Bisa sendiri, kan? Ini _appa_ beri uangnya." Zelo mengambil dompet dari dalam sakunya kemudian menyerahkan selembar uang pada Pyuuko yang langsung di terima gadis kecil itu dan pergi ke lantai dasar rumah sakit di ruang makan. Ah, ia memang harus bertemu Kim Taehyung, segila apapun otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalnya dari ruangan Jungkook, Taehyung yang dalam emosi labilnya itu berjalan cepat menuju ruang laboratorium rumah sakit. Meskipun ia rasa hasilnya adalah jelas, namun ia akan mengambilnya dan menyimpannya sebagai alat bukti yang mendukung untuk waktu yang akan datang.

"Seperti yang sudah Anda perkirakan, Taehyung- _ssi_." Wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian steril itu keluar dari ruang cek laboratorium dengan sebuah map di tangannya. Ia memberikan itu pada Taehyung yang langsung mengambil dan membuka isinya dan serta merta membacanya cepat. "Ya, dan aku sudah melunasi biaya cek ini." Taehyung membuka dompetnya dan memberikan sebuah nota bukti untuk wanita itu. "Ya, kalau begitu kau bisa bawa hasil lab nya." Sahut sang wanita, menutup perbincangan diantara keduanya.

Taehyung yang sudah menerima map itu akhirnya kembali dengan sebuah seringai kecil, ' _Jika kau merebut kebahagiaanku, balas dendam untuk hal itu ialah merebut kebahagaiaanmu dua kali lebih banyak, dan menutup segala kemungkinanmu untuk kembali merasa bahagia._ ' Batinnya penuh janji. Ia mengusap tangannya, yang entah kenapa bergetar tidak sabaran. "Ya, Jungkook. Aku memang gila." Gumamnya picik.

Maka dengan langkah yang penuh percaya diri dan senyuman tipis yang tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya, Taehyung kembali berjalan menuju ruang inap Jungkook, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari setiap makhluk hawa ciptaan Tuhan yang nampak membicarakan senyumnya itu dengan penuh minat, tanpa tahu jika Taehyung sama sekali tidak baik untuk seorang _husband materials_. Taehyung tidak perduli Jungkook akan se-kaget apa, ia tidak perduli ada Zelo di sana, dan dia sama sekali tidak perduli jika harus ada perkelahian di antara mereka dan membuat keributan, karena apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya, akan selamanya menjadi miliknya.

"Halo~" sapanya ketika ia membuka pintu, di sana ada Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah potongan apel dan ada Zelo yanng menata bunga air yang ada di vas, di sebelah kasur Jungkook. Wajah Zelo mengeras, tahu jika ada yang tidak beres dari senyuman Taehyung. "Apa lagi maumu? Istriku sedang sakit, biarkan dia beristirahat, jadi tolong jangan membuat masalah di sini." Katanya dingin, namun dihiraukan Taehyung begitu saja.

"Diam, setan." Taehyung menyahutnya dingin, membuat Zelo dan Jungkook sama-sama terdiam, menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Ah, ya, ada apa, Taehyung- _ssi_? Apa tujuan kedatanganmu kemari karena map itu?" Jungkook tersenyum tipis, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa tegang yang entah kenapa muncul di antara Taehyung dan Zelo tanpa ia tahu sebabnya.

"Benar sekali, sayang." Taehyung mendekat, menarik lebih dekat kursi yang tersedia di sebelah kasur Jungkook. Sementara Zelo sudah akan merebut amplop itu, tetapi Taehyung yang tahu hal ini akan terjadi, bergerak lebih cepat menutup jalan bagi Zelo mendekati Jungkook. "Kau, mau sampai kapan hidup dengan membohongi Jungkook, bukankah dia _istri-_ mu, Zelo- _ssi_?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, ucapan Taehyung menarik atensinya. "Membohongi…ku? Apa maksudnya?"

"Jawabannya ada di amplop itu, Jungkook- _ah_." Sahut Taehyung.

"Brengsek kau!" Zelo yang kesal setengah mati, tanpa aba-aba langsung meninju Taehyung hingga jatuh dari kursinya. Sementara Jungkook semakin terheran-heran saat Taehyung berdiri dengan mata elangnya yang tajam, rahangnya mengeras, dan dengan kekuatan yang lebih kuat, ia menendang perut Zelo yang langsung mengerang kesakitan dan terbatuk-batuk keras karenanya.

"HENTIKAN! ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN?!" Teriak Jungkook panik, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Zelo dan Taehyung.

" _Jangan main-main denganku, Zelo-ssi._ " Desis Taehyung marah. Ia mengusap kasar darah di ujung bibirnya dengan lengan kemejanya, kemudian kembali menarik kursi dan duduk seperti semula seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Zelo menggeleng, "Apapun isinya, jangan buka map itu, sayang. Aku mohon padamu. Kalau kau membukanya, kau akan menyesal. Aku yakin jika isinya bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untukmu."

"Itu adalah bukti terbesar dari masa lalumu sebelum kau kehilangan ingatan, Jeon Jungkook. Tidakkah kau ingin mengetahuinya? Dan bukankah kau sudah melihat sendiri, bagaimana reaksi _suami_ -mu ketika aku akan menyerahkan map itu? Kau yakin jika kehidupan yang kalian bangun bersama selama ini memang baik-baik saja, hm?" Sahut Taehyung, memperpanas keadaan.

Jungkook terlihat gusar di tempatnya, mulai pusing, dipegangnya erat map itu hingga nyaris kusut. Ia percaya pada suaminya, namun ucapan Taehyung juga membuatnya kembali berpikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Ia menatap Zelo dan Taehyung bergantian, suaminya nampak sangat gelisah sementara Taehyung nampak tenang dan lurus.

Apa… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"M-maaf." Bisik Jungkook lirih sembari menatap Zelo yang kini menggeleng padanya, memohon. Namun Tangan Jungkook sudah bergerak, membuka map cokelat itu.

… _Hasil test DNA?_

Pyuuko…

100%

… _Anak biologis dari Kim Taehyung?_

"A-apa… Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya kaget, kemudian langsung melanjutkan bahkan sebelum Taehyung sempat membuka mulutnya, "K-kau, ayah dari Pyuuko, b-bagaimana bisa? Oh, astaga." Jungkook berucap lirih, darah dengan cepat meninggalkan bibirnya –pucat pasi, matanya terasa berputar dan kepalanya berdentum-dentum, luar biasa sakit. Pandangannya memburam sesaat, sebelum pandangannya kembali diselimuti kegelapan.

Pada saat itulah Zelo kehilangan akal sehatnya, menerjang Taehyung tanpa aba-aba hingga pria itu kembali terjungkang, namun kali ini Zelo terus memukulnya membabi buta, tidak perduli jika Taehyung sudah berdarah di sana-sini. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, bangsat?" raungnya, lepas kendali. Sementara Taehyung yang terus dipukul itu hanya menutup rapat bibirnya, tidak berminat menjawab. Namun di detik-detik dimana Taehyung rasa pukulan gila Zelo mulai melemah, ia membuka bibir, " _Kau hanya akan kehilangan nyawamu, Zelo-ssi."_ Jawabnya pelan, membuat Zelo terperangah. "Apa maksudmu?" teriaknya, namun Taehyung terlanjur kehilangan kesadarannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jungkook akhirnya semakin memulih dan diizinkan pulang. Keadaan memang sempat rumit beberapa hari yang lalu, namun saat ini semuanya kembali _terlihat_ normal. Zelo sedang terpaksa mengurus kepindahannya, di temani Pyuuko, ia pergi dengan berbagai macam ancaman yang tentu saja dihiraukan Taehyung. Ayah dari Pyuuko itu sedang berusaha membangun kepercayaan Jungkook dengan berbagai macam cara pula, walau bekas-bekas pukulan yang diterimanya dari Zelo tempo hari masih berbekas hingga hari ini.

"Ck, jawabanku akan tetap sama. Kau akan tinggal di apartemenku sementara waktu hingga Zelo dan Pyuuko kembali, mengerti?" Jawab Taehyung entah ke berapa kalinya. Kini ia dan Jungkook sedang ada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Taehyung, sementara Jungkook terus bertanya apa ada tempat lain yang bisa ia tinggali untuk sementara waktu. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa ia begitu gembira mendapati dirinya bisa kembali sedekat ini dengan Jungkook, bahkan setelah kejadian tragis yang melibatkan keduanya sebagai korban.

"Mmm, siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran." Jungkook menjawab pelan. Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu tidak bisa diam, ada perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya setiap iris keduanya bersibobok, ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya merasakan hal ini, namun ini benar-benar tidak diduganya. Bahkan, Zelo pun tidak pernah membuatnya sebegini merasa aneh. Memangnya, apa benar jika Pyuuko adalah anak kandungnya dan Taehyung, lelaki ini?

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Taehyung, mengagetkan Jungkook dari lamunan singkatnya.

"A-ani, aku hanya memikirkan kata-katamu tempo hari." Jungkook menggeleng pelan, lalu buru-buru melanjutkan, "Tentang Pyuuko. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku di waktu yang telah lalu, dan bagaimana bisa Pyuuko adalah anakmu?" Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang sedang sibuk menyetir, tatapannya lurus dan tenang, sangat tampan… ehem.

"Kau masih tidak mempercayai ucapanku, hm?" Tanya Taehyung. "Dan jangan hanya mengangguk. Aku sedang menyetir jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu." Lanjutnya saat tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Jungkook, membuat namja yang lebih muda itu tertawa kecil,

"Ya, lihat saja nanti. Kau bahkan tahu apa yang kulakukan dengan tidak melihat wajahku. Aku penasaran, sedekat apakah kita yang dulu?"

"Sangat dekat hingga Pyuuko tercipta oleh sperma-ku yang _high quality_. Dan itu artinya kau dan aku sudah melewati banyak hal hingga kita berakhir di ranjang, dimana kita merasakan nikmat yang sangat, aku memasukimu dan kau menelan milikku, jelas?" sembur Taehyung.

Jelas, amat sangat jelas hingga Jungkook hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Menahan laju detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa memelan walau sedetik saja, kurang ajar mulut vulgar Kim Taehyung itu. Ia kemudian berdeham pelan sebelum keluar dari mobil Taehyung. Masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah manis, ia mengikuti Taehyung masuk ke dalam lift tanpa berbicara apapun, dan selalu mengalihkan pandangannya setiap Taehyung mulai mentapnya.

Ada hawa aneh di antara keduanya, dan hal itu juga membuat rasa sesak bagi mereka, namun keduanya menyukai hal itu. Terutama saat Jungkook menyadari jika Taehyung mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, mengikis sedikit demi sedikit jarak yang membentang. Dan Jungkook terlalu sibuk dengan detak jantungnya sendiri saat Taehyung sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, nyaris tanpa jarak hingga Jungkook refleks menahan nafasnya.

"Kookie-ah." Panggilnya serak, nafasnya yang hangat menyapu permukaan kulit Jungkook yang sensitif, membuat Jungkook nyaris melenguh, "H-hm?" sahutnya pelan. Wajahnya semakin memerah, membuat Taehyung mengerang frustasi sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya, "Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Akunya dalam, "Boleh aku menciummu?" tanyanya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook, Taehyung mengangkat dagunya, dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia memiringkan kepalanya, dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan Jungkook.

Kedua bibir itu awalnya hanya saling menempel, namun merasakan tidak ada perlawanan dari Jungkook, Taehyung mulai menggerakan bibirnya, melumat kecil bibir merah Jungkook yang penuh. Tangannya merambat, memegang tengkuk Jungkook untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dan Jungkook merasa lemah, dirinya nyaris saja meluncur jatuh saat Taehyung dengan sigap langsung mengangkatnya, melingkarkan kedua kaki Jungkook pada pinggangnya kemudian kembali melumat bibirnya. "Ya, sayang. Lumat aku dengan bibirmu dan aku akan mati bahagia." Bisik Taehyung serak kemudian segera menurunkan Jungkook. "Kita sampai, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab menidurkan _nya_ kembali, okay?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat tengah malam, di kamar yang sepi itulah, keduanya tertidur dengan nyenyak setelah kegiatan panas mereka. Jungkook mengerang pelan, kehangatan yang menyapa kulitnya terasa begitu nyaman, membuatnya tak ingin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Tapi sejak kapan ia terlelap?

Jungkook menggeliat, bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dan kemudian punggungnya secara tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu yang datar. Di saat bersamaan, ia baru menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang melingkari pinggulnya, dan semakin erat saat dirinya menggeliat, begitu posesif. Dan saat itulah ia mengerang, menyadari jika punggung telanjangnya bertemu dengan dada bidang seseorang, dengan degup jantung dan hembusan nafas yang stabil, membuat rasa hangat yang membuatnya panas walau ia tanpa busana.

"Kenapa kau terbangun?" suara berat khas yang dikenali pemiliknya oleh Jungkook menyapa indera pendengarannya, samar, namun begitu jelas, karena sosok tersebut berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook, dan sukses membuat Jungkook menggeliat.

"T-taehyung?" Jungkook mengernyit, apa yang dilakukan Taehyung di sini? Namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat jika dirinya memang sedang tinggal bersama lelaki ini untuk beberapa waktu, tetapi mengapa sekarang ia berada di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Taehyung? Dan mengapa Taehyung memeluknya begitu intim?

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hal berikutnya yang dilakukan Taehyung sungguh membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook, ia membelakakan matanya, —kaget. Taehyung mengecup perpotongan lehernya, lama. Diselingi dengan jilatan sensual yang membuat tubuh Jungkook meremang tanpa bisa ia tahan-tahan, dan tanpa disadarinya ia melenguh pelan.

Taehyung semakin berani melancarkan aksinya setelah mendengar lenguhan Jungkook. Ia bahkan mulai melibatkan giginya dan kembali menambah bercak merah keunguan yang sebelumnya sudah mewarnai leher pucat Jungkook. Dan Jungkook sendiri merasa begitu lemah, ia hanya bisa membalas dengan lenguhan dan erangan pelan. Tubuhnya bahkan terlalu lemah untuk sekedar memberikan perlawanan tak berarti, membiarkannya hingga Taehyung selesai dengan masterpiece-nya. Taehyung lalu membalik tubuh lemah Jungkook untuk kemudian ditindihnya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan.

"Lagi, hm?" tanyanya, serak. Dan Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika Taehyung sudah amat sangat bergairah, saat ini. Dengan gerakan pasif karena sama bergairahnya, ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, "A-apa yang kau laku—" belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung sudah lebih dahulu membungkam bibir penuh Jungkook, gemetar karena gairah yang tidak bisa ia tahan-tahan lagi.

Dan Jungkook sebisa mungkin memberontak, mendorong dan memukul dada Taehyung yang mendesak tubuhnya, walau perlawanannya sama sekali tidak berarti karena Taehyung bahkan tidak tergerak barang satu inchi pun. Lidah Taehyung bergerak, dengan lihainya bermain di atas bibir Jungkook, melumatnya panas dan memagutnya dengan kuat, hingga Jungkook pun akhirnya terbuai, mengikuti permainan lidah Taehyung dengan perlahan dan wajah yang semerah tomat.

Mendapatkan lampu hijau, Taehyung berdesis, "Ya, sayang. Lawan aku dengan gairahmu dan kita akan meledak bersama dalam kenikmatan." Dan tangannya semakin berani untuk menyentuh Jungkook lebih intim, tangannya merambat melalui tubuh telanjang Jungkook, meninggalkan gelenyar panas di setiap tempat yang ditinggalkannya, hingga akhirnya ia mengelus perut sosok di bawahnya, kemudian naik perlahan hinga jemarinya berhenti di dada Jungkook, menyapa nipplesnya, menjepit kemudian memilinnya hingga Jungkook melenguh keras. "Nikmat, hm?" bisik Taehyung, dan Jungkook hanya dapat mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang entah seperti apa, dan Taehyung kembali mengerang sembari menautkan lagi bibir keduanya, menciumnya panas hingga mulut Jungkook penuh dengan saliva,—entah milik siapa.

Jungkook melenguh samar dalam ciuman mereka, ia menikmatinya, seperti hal inilah yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini, melakukan seks bersama Taehyung, _huh?_

Taehyung membelakakan maniknya, spontan menghentikan kegiatan tangannya ketika merasa sesuatu mencengkram bagian tubuhnya yang paling selatan, —dan itu tangan Jungkook. Taehyung menyeringai, "Nakal, heh?" tanyanya pada Jungkook yang masih memejamkan mata dengan wajah memerahnya, namja bergigi kelinci itu bergerak gelisah, ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika Taehyung melepaskan sentuhan dari tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

"K-kenapa berhenti?" Jungkook membuka iris hitamnya perlahan, matanya sayu, mendamba Taehyung dengan sangat. Dengan malu-malu, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris caramel Taehyung yang tajam.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Taehyung bertanya balik, membuat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, "Hmm.." gumamnya dengan anggukan samar yang membuat gairah Taehyung naik ke puncak tertinggi. Oh Tuhan, jika ini adalah mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan Taehyung sekarang.

Dan Taehyung terlonjak kaget ketika tangan Taehyung yang lainnya tiba-tiba saja meraih tangannya, menuntunnya untuk menggenggam kejantanan Taehyung yang sudah terbangun sempurna. "Sentuh aku, sentuh aku dimanapun kau suka, _Kookie-ah_." Bisiknya serak, sementara Jungkook mulai mencoba mengimbangi dengan meremas kejantanan Taehyung tanpa arahan lagi.

Taehyung kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka, memagut dan melumat bibir Jungkook seolah tidak ada hari esok. Bahkan giginya ikut bekerja, mengigit pelan bibir bawah Jungkook yang mulai membengkak akibat ciuman demi ciuman yang merela lakukan sedari tadi. Dan Jungkook pun kembali mengerang nikmat. "H-hmphhh." Jungkook yang kehabisan nafas mulai mendorong dada Taehyung. "Sentuh aku." Bisiknya di sela ciuman yang akhirnya di lepaskan Taehyung.

" _With my pleasure, babe._ " Jawab Taehyung sembari meninggalkan bibir Jungkook, membiarkan kelincinya meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, sementara ia merangkak di bawah Jungkook dan mulai menyapa lubang sempit berwarna kemerahan itu.

"Aakh!" Jungkook memekik ketika merasakan sesuatu menembus dirinya. "Shhh, santai, sayang. Ini hanya jariku." Bisik Taehyung.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan kuat, menahan sakit karena jemari panjang Taehyung yang menembus lubangnya tanpa pelumas apapun. Detik berikutnya, Taehyung memasukan jari telunjuknya semakin dalam, kemudian memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan gerakan perlahan, hingga Jungkook mulai melepas gigitan pada bibirnya dan mulai mendesah tertahan. Jari-jari Jungkook meremas sisi seprai dengan kuat, melampiaskan kenikmatan, seiring dengan gerakan Taehyung yang menambahkan beberapa jari dan bergerak semakin cepat di dalam sana, dan ia berhenti tepat saat Jungkook nyaris mengeluarkan hasratnya, menimbulkan desah nafas kecewa dari Jungkook.

" _I'm sorry, Kookie-ah, I can't hold it any longer._ " Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook, Taehyung langsung menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, menaikkan kaki kanan Jungkook ke atas bahunya, membuat selangkangan Jungkook terbuka lebar di depan tubuhnya. "Kau benar-benar indah, sayang." Desah Taehyung sebelum kembali meraup bibir Jungkook, dan akhirnya ia mengunuskan kejantanannya tepat ke dalam lubang Jungkook yang berkerut mendamba, meremas kuat kejantanan Taehyung yang besar.

"Aaakh!" Jungkook menjerit kesakitan. Meskipun Taehyung sudah menggunakan jari-jarinya, tentu saja ukurannya berbeda dengan yang satu ini, gelenyarnya panas dan langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya yang menggelinjang sakit dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan, punggungnya sedikit melengkung ke belakang, secara refleks menggenggam otot lengan Taehyung sekuat tenaga, hampir mencakarnya. Menahan rasa yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ya, sayang. Berteriaklah dengan keras seperti itu." Taehyung meremas kejantanan Jungkook yang sudah menegang, sesekali mengurutnya pelan. Di saat yang sama juga, ia menghentakkan pinggulnya, kemudian mulai bergerak dengan tempo cepat yang stabil. Membuat Jungkook ikut tergerak dengan desahnya yang meracau dan tidak karuan.

" _Moan my name, bunny._ " Taehyung menunduk dan menyesap perpotongan leher Jungkook yang mulai terasa asin oleh keringat, namun Taehyung menyukainya dan ia pun kembali meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan yang nyaris menutupi seluruh bagian leher Jungkook. Membuat si pemilik tubuh mengerang nikmat di tambah desahannya yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan-tahan.

"Nnh… Ahh.. T-tae-h—hyung." Desahya putus asa, dengan nada tercekik yang tinggi. Dan Taehyung menghentakkan kejantanannya semakin cepat kala ia merasakan lubang Jungkook yang mulai berkedut, menjepit dan memijat nikmat kejantanannya, sempit dan ketat, tentu saja terasa begitu nikmat hingga Taehyung pun akhirnya mengigit leher Jungkook lumayan kuat saat dirinya merasa jika ia akan sampai pada pelepasannya.

"Aaah, _I'm close, Tae!"_ racau Jungkook keras. Tangannya beralih dari seprai dan menjambak surai Taehyung yang basah karena keringat. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing seiring dengan hentakkan Taehyung yang semakin kuat menabrak titik surganya. " _Together, Bunny_." Geram Taehyung kembali membungkam bibir Jungkook dengan miliknya, dan pada hentakkan terakkhir, ia menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dalam lubang milik Jungkook, memenuhi tubuhnya dengan cairan panas yang menggelitik tubuh telanjang Jungkook. Dan di saat yang sama, Jungkook juga menyemburkan cairan miliknya dengan kuat, yang tepat membasahi perut keduanya.

Taehyung kemudian melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, namun dengan cepat mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Jungkook. Menatap mantan kekasihnya itu dengan puas. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia lalu menurunkan kaki kanan Jungkook yang menggantung di atas bahunya, namun tidak mengubah posisi tubuh keduanya yang masih menempel satu sama lain. Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung, menikmati deru nafas keduanya yang beradu dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Thanks." Ucap Taehyung sembari mengecup hidung Jungkook yang basah karena keringat. Kemudian ia memperbaiki posisi tubuh keduanya, menutup kembali tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut yang sudah kusut tak berbentuk itu.

"Nnn… Tae." Panggil Jungkook lirih.

"Ya, sayang?"

"B-bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Kau tahu, kan— aku seorang lelaki yang bisa mengandung?"

Hamil?

Hamil, katanya? Dan di saat itulah Taehyung tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang fatal, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Dan emosinya tiba-tiba saja memuncak, "Benar, kau hamil." Taehyung tiba-tiba saja meninju dinding yang tepat berada di atas kepala Jungkook, membuat namja yang lebih muda darinya itu terkejut bukan main. "H-hamil?" beonya.

"Ya, kau hamil anak dari lelaki brengsek itu, jalang! Bisa-bisanya kau memberikan tubuhmu pada lelaki yang bahkan selama ini membohongimu. Dimana otakmu, hah?" teriaknya tepat di wajah Jungkook. Membuat lelaki itu bergetar ketakutan di bawah Taehyung yang memerah marah. Saat ini ia tidak tahu apa ia harus bersyukur ataupun bersedih ketika ia mengetahui jika dirinya sedang mengandung anak dari suaminya, Zelo. Namun juga suami yang telah membohonginya selama ini, seperti yang diucapkan Taehyung.

"A-apa y-yang k-ka—"

"Gugurkan." Putus Taehyung, mutlak.

Di tengah tenaganya yang telah terkuras habis, Jungkook menggeleng marah, "Tidak! Siapapun ayahnya, anak ini harus tetap hidup, bagaimanapun ia adalah anakku!" teriaknya.

Taehyung mendesis marah mendengar perlawanan Jungkook, "Kau memintaku untuk melakukan kekerasan, ya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat Jungkook menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban, air matanya meleleh tanpa bisa ia cegah. "T-tidak, kumohon jangan sakiti kami berdua. A-aku akan pergi, aku tidak akan menganggumu tapi aku mohon jangan sakiti kami, h-hiks."

Dan Taehyung tertawa keras karenanya, "Kau pikir kau akan pergi lagi setelah aku hampir mati kesusahan mencarimu, huh?" nada suaranya meninggi, tangan Taehyung terayun, menampar keras pipi Jungkook yang semakin basah oleh air mata. Namja kelinci itu bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, bibirnya bergetar dan air mata terus turun melalui matanya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah, namun ia tetap harus melakukan perlawanan.

"Gugurkan, aku akan membelikanmu obatnya besok." Ucapnya kembali, bagai titah raja yang harus dipatuhi, namun Jungkook masih sama keras kepalanya, meskipun ia tidak bisa menjawab karena kesulitan bernafas, ia tetap kukuh, menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penolakan.

"KUBILANG GUGURKAN!" Taehyung akhirnya bangkit, menarik dagu Jungkook, memaksa lelaki itu untuk menatapnya. "Kau bangga, hm? Mengandung anak dari seseorang yang telah membohongimu? Kau pikir anak itu akan tumbuh baik jika ayahnya saja seperti itu? Bagaimana jika ia juga menjadi anak yang pembohong? Membangkangmu dan melakukan kekerasan padamu? Pikirkan itu, bangsat! Ini demi kebaikanmu juga!"

Demi kebaikanmu juga.

Ucapan Taehyung tersebut terus berputar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. "L-alu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Jungkook susah payah. "A-aku memang tidak mengingat apapun, t-tapi kau pikir a-apa yang k-kau lakukan padaku? H-hingga aku bertemu Zelo, s-sebagai suamiku… hiks. D-dimana kau? A-apa yang terjadi hingga a-aku tahu j-jika Pyuu adalah anakmu, t-tapi aku baru mengingatmu saat ini, huh? Memangnya kau adalah seseorang yang baik? TIDAK!" teriak Jungkook. "K-kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku mengunjungi dokter k-kandungan tanpa suami? K-kau tahu rasanya ditatap rendah sepeerti itu? Kau tahu apa?!" teriaknya kembali, putus asa.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Kau harus tetap mengugurkannya K-ookie-ah. Dan kemudian kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama Pyuuko. Saat itu aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu. Bagaimana?" ia mengusap perlahan air mata Jungkook dengan punggung tangannya. Namun mendapati Jungkook kembali menggeleng, Taehyung akhirnya menyerah. Ia menarik keras tangan Jungkook.

"Ya, terima kasih karena kau telah membuat penawaranku sia-sia, sayang. Kelihatannya kau memang harus dikalahkan dengan kekerasan, ya? Kemari kau!" Taehyung menarik keras tangan Jungkook, menjatuhkannya dengan keras di lantai yang keras dan dingin.

"Lihat dirimu, begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya namun begitu keras kepala? Kau pikir kau siapa? Disini aku yang memegang kuasa atas dirimu, seharusnya kau menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan padamu!"

 **Duakh**

"AAKHH!" Jungkook refleks berteriak saat Taehyung tiba-tiba menginjak punggungnya dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main. Air liurnya menetes tanpa tertahan saat mulutnya bahkan tidak bisa tertutup untuk menahan sakit. Terutama perutnya. Jungkook bergerak perlahan, menutupi perutnya yang berisi anaknya. "M-maafkan eomma, nak. Bertahanlah." Bisiknya lirih.

 **Duakh!**

Kali ini, tendangan itu sedikit meleset karena Jungkook yang berguling dengan cepat, ia berusaha berdiri, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu kamar namun Taehyung dua kali lebih cepat, ia menangkap kaki Jungkook hingga lelaki itu jatuh dengan perutnya yang menghantam lantai. "Sakiit!" teriaknya serak. Air matanya meleleh, hatinya bahkan terasa lebih sakit dari perutnya. "B-biarkan aku pergi, kumohon." Pintanya lemah, menangisi nasibnya.

"Tidak." Dan kali ini Taehyung bergerak, membalik kasar tubuh ringkih Jungkook yang basah karena keringat dan lelehan air matanya yang ada dimana-mana. Dan membantingnya keras di lantai.

 **Duk!**

Taehyung kembali menginjak perut itu, langsung dan tanpa sempat ditutupi lagi oleh Jungkook. Pandangan Jungkook memburam, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit bukan main. Rasanya remuk. Dan Jungkook merasa sebuah cairan yang tiba-tiba merembes melalui selangkangannya. Ia menggeleng kuat, t-tidak! Anaknya!

"Well, kuberi lima detik untuk perpisahanmu bersama anak sialan itu."

" **Lima."**

Jungkook meringkuk, berusaha menutupi bagian perutnya dengan air mata yang terus meleleh.

" **Empat."**

Ia mulai memejamkan mata, memanjatkan doa.

" **Tiga. Cepatlah, jalang."**

'Tuhan, apapun yang terjadi, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga titipan-Mu. Jaga dia di ' _sana'_

" **Dua. Ada kata terakhir?"**

'… Anakku, maafkan Eomma. Maaf….'

" **Satu."**

Jungkook memejamkan matanya dengan erat, semoga Tuhan akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

 **DUAKHHHH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

A/N:

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Astaga.

Silahkan keluarkan uneg-uneg anda terhadap Kim Taehyung disini xD

.

Oh, hai readers. Maaf lagi dan lagi karena nggak bisa update cepat. /kedip unyu/

Ini pertama kalinya ngetik adegan / _you know what/_ astaga, sumpah ketar ketir ngetiknya.

Dan saya nggak sanggup baca ulang XD jadi maafkan kalau ada typo dan kata-kata ngga nyambung lainnya.

Makasih juga buat semua fav, follows dan review-nya! Saya baca semua kok ututut sayang

/apa.

See you in the next chap! (:

.

.

.

Kalimantan Tengah, 20 November 2016.

With Taehyung's Love,

-Kimaudrlie-


	6. Chapter 6

Infinity

 _By Kimaudrlie_

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, jika hubungan yang telah lama berakhir itu akan kembali terjalin, dan kali ini jauh lebih _rumit_ dari pada yang pernah _terjadi_. Dimana ketika ia kembali, barulah ia menyadari semuanya sudah terlambat. It's BTS fanfic! [Vkook, Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, yaoi! ] –chap 6 is update! RnR please! (:

Rate : M.

Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook.

Genre : Romance, drama, & family.

 **Warning** : OOC, miss typo(s), M-Preg, newbie, pasaran (Jika ada kesamaan ide, hal ini tidak saya sengajakan sama sekali), dan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan EYD lainnya. I've been warned!

Note : Saya tidak akan merubah gaya menulis saya, namun akan saya perbaiki jika anda memberikan cara penulisan yang benar. Jika anda tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back sesegera mungkin. Mohon pengertiannya, saya membutuhkan review membangun anda di fanfic pertama saya, thanks! (:

Invinity

Here you go,

 _Chapter 6, Inikah akhirnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selamat, Oppa!" Seorang gadis muda dengan lambang garis dua yang menandakan kelasnya itu memeluk Jungkook dengan erat, enggan melepaskannya beberapa lama hingga Jungkook akhirnya meringis dan sedikit menjauhkannya, hingga gadis itu terpaksa melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit kernyitan sebal; namun eskpersinya kembali berubah bahagia,

"Ne, gomawo Eunha-ya." Jungkook memberikan senyum tipisnya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. Jungkook sangat berantakan sore ini, setelah upacara kelulusan—gadis-gadis itu mengerubunginya seperti gila, meneriakkan namanya, berebut kancing bajunya sebagai kenang-kenangan, bahkan ada yang nekat menarik paksa blazer kuning cerahnya hingga robek di beberapa bagian, dasinya juga; Jungkook bahkan tidak ingat kapan benda itu terlepas dari lehernya.

"Ini, kuharap kau mau menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan." Eunha menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil; warnanya sedikit mencolok, biru terang dengan pita polkadot ungu yang mengikatnya indah. Dan dengan didorong rasa penasaran, Jungkook mendapati dirinya sudah mengambil kotak itu dan kemudian membukanya perlahan, sebuah kertas, dan notes kecil.

"Boleh kubuka isinya?" Jungkook bertanya dengan sopan, namun gadis berambut pendek dengan pipi tembam itu buru-buru menggeleng, wajahnya merah hingga butuh beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook,

"J-jangan membukanya di hadapanku." Cegahnya, wajahnya semakin memerah, menaikkan salah satu alis Jungkook sebagai tanda jika lelaki itu sedikit bingung dengan perempuan di depannya, "P-pokoknya begitu. A-aku akan berharap lebih, Oppa. S-sampai nanti." Dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, gadis itu berhasil menghilang dari pandangan Jungkook beberapa detik setelahnya, bahkan sebelum Jungkook sempat membuka mulutnya.

Dan senja itu, Jungkook sukses menarik perhatian orang-orang di jalanan dengan blazer rusak dan banyak sekali hadiah-hadiah kecil, —bahkan ada sebuah boneka teddy bear besar yang ia apit pada lengan kirinya. "Uh, aku pasti nampak _freak_." Gumamnya, mengeluh.

"Coba lihat, kekasihku baru saja mendapatkan hadiah dari selingkuhan-selingkuhannya." Suara berat itu tiba-tiba saja menyapa gendang telinga Jungkook, dan lelaki dengan gigi kelinci itu buru-buru berbalik dengan senyum yang tidak bisa ia tahan-tahan,

"Tae- _Hyung_!" teriaknya, girang bagaikan remaja perempuan. Dan dengan langkah yang tidak bisa dibilang santai, Jungkook segera mendatangi Taehyung yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan senyum miringnya yang luar biasa seksi. ' _sialan'_ umpat Jungkook dalam hati. Padahal Taehyung hanya menggunakan sweater hitam dengan potongan turtle neck beserta celana abu-abu yang membungkus kaki panjangnya deengan pas, beserta sepatu hitamnya yang nyaman. Rambut cokelatnya sedikit berantakan, dan setengah basah; sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kemari, sayang." Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangannya; dan Jungkook langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya setelah ia meletakkan hadiah-hadiah itu secara sembarang di bangku taman di sebelah Taehyung duduk; Jungkook memeluknya erat, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Taehyung, aroma kesukaannya. Dan benar saja, Jungkook yakin sekali Taehyung baru selesai mandi karena wanginya yang nikmat nyaris saja membuat Jungkook mendesah gila.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," Jungkook berucap di dalam pelukkan erat Taehyung. Dan Taehyung tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui jika kekasihnya itu pasti sedang menggembungkan pipi saat ini.

"Tidak dengan datang ke sekolahmu, sayang." Taehyung melepas pelukkan mereka, sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya karena dirinya pun sangat ikhlas memeluk Jungkook, selama yang kekasihnya mau. Bahkan jika Jungkook meminta Taehyung memeluknya, untuk selamanya. Jari kurus Taehyung yang panjang kini membelai pipi halus Jungkook, "Kau tahu kan, apa yang terjadi jika aku datang ke sekolah?"

"Ya," Jungkook memicingkan matanya, "Kau akan kembali diteriakki, diajak berfoto bahkan mungkin ada yang langsung menembakmu di tempat, dan aku akan terlupakan _sama sekali_."

"Dan aku akan mati tertembak olehmu setelahnya," imbuh Taehyung dengan kekehan pelan.

" _Hush._ " Jungkook kemudian tersenyum, sebelum tawa kecilnya mulai terdengar. Jelas sekali di ingatannya, saat upacara kelulusan tahun lalu, keadaan Taehyung bahkan jauh lebih parah darinya, laki-laki itu bertelanjang dada akibat perempuan-perempuan yang luar biasa ganasnya, memanfaatkan hari kelulusan sebagai hari dimana mereka bisa _menyerang_ Taehyung sesuka hati.

"Ah, lihat, kan. Kau berselingkuh dariku." Taehyung berdecak, mengambil hadiah-hadiah Jungkook yang ada di sebelahnya, "Lihat yang ini." Ia mengangkat kotak biru dengan pita polkadot ungu itu; hadiah terakhir yang dierima Jungkook sore ini, Taehyung membukanya kasar dan langsung menarik isinya,

"Untuk Jungkook-Oppa." Taehyung membaca kalimat pertama dalam surat itu. Nada suaranya menjadi menggelikan dan Jungkook buru-buru akan mengambilnya sebelum tangan Taehyung yang lain menangkapnya dan mendudukkan Jungkook di pangkuannya, mengurung Jungkook yang tiba-tiba membatu, Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook sembari terus membacakan isi suratnya, "Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, aku sangat tidak rela, tiba-tiba saja berpisah dengan Oppa-favoritku. Tapi.. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, kau murid yang baik dan berprestasi, kau tidak pernah membuat masalah di sekolah, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, kau membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal padaku." Alis Taehyung naik satu saat membacanya, "Ya, kau sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta." Dan Taehyung nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat membaca surat menggelikan itu.

Sementara Jungkook di pangkuannya terdiam seperti orang bodoh; tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa karena perhatiannya pun telah terbagi, antara isi surat itu atau napas panas Taehyung yang terus membuatnya dua kali lebih _panas._ "Kuharap Oppa mau memberikanku kesempatan untuk kita dapat mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Aku akan menunggu pesanmu. Lee Eun Ha, xxx-xxx-xxx. Wow, dia bahkan memberimu nomor telepon, sayang. _Bagaimana menurutmu?_ " Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sedikit gigitan pada leher sensitif Jungkook, membuat kekasihnya itu lemas seketika.

"T-t-tentu aku tidak akan menghubunginya, D-dan aku tidak selingkuh— _emh_." Jawab Jungkook pelan-pelan, menahan desahan yang nyaris saja keluar dari belah bibirnya, sementara Taehyung hanya terkekeh di belakangnya, mengecup leher Jungkook beberapa kali,

"Pun kau akan menghubunginya, kau tidak akan bisa, selama aku masih disini, bersamamu, mencintaimu." Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook,

"I-ini kan wajar di hari kelulusan,"

"Wajar apanya? Kau sudah _taken,_ apanya yang wajar?"

"M-maksudku orang yang menyatakan perasaannya di hari kelulusan, _Hyung_!" rengek Jungkook.

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung mendengus,

"Bukannya kau juga begitu?" Jungkook berbalik; menyeringai ketika mendapati kekasihnya yang tampan itu kini juga memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat,

"Aku tidak menyatakan perasaan padamu." Bantahnya.

"Ya, tapi kau mengatakannya secara tersirat!"

"Dan itu berarti aku _tidak menyatakan perasaanku._ "

"Terserah!" Jungkook kembali memutar tubuhnya, pura-pura merajuk. Dirinya pun masih ingat sekali, satu tahun yang lalu, Taehyung mendatanginya dengan bertelanjang dada dan Jungkook kaget sekali melihatnya, karena ia baru saja pulang olimpiade fisika yang berarti dirinya tidak sempat datang ke upacara kelulusan. Namun di luar dugaan, Jungkook yang menyangka jika dirinya seorang normal, tiba-tiba saja nyaris mati _terbakar_ saat Taehyung yang tanpa kata-kata, tiba-tiba saja menciumnya dan langsung mengatakan jika Jungkook adalah _miliknya._ Jauh dari kata romantis memang, tapi Jungkook menyukainya, sangat amat menyukainya hingga ia sadar jika dirinya telah terjun ke dalam pesona Taehyung yang tiada habisnya.

"Kau tidak memberiku hadiah?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi langit yang mulai bertaburan bintang; matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" Taehyung berujar, ia bukan lelaki romantis yang menyiapkan makan malam berlilin serta sebuket bunga mawar yang harum. Tidak, itu terlalu menjijikan, pikirnya.

"Aku mau kau." Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Kau ada di sini saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia." Imbuhnya dan kemudian kembali berbalik menghadap Taehyung, mengubah posisi mereka hingga kini dada mereka yang berhadapan, bukan dada Taehyung dan punggung Jungkook lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau akan bahagia selamanya," mata elang Taehyung mulai berkilat, _"Karena aku akan bersamamu, selamanya."_ Katanya, menutup pembicaraan mereka dengan sebuah ciuman memabukkan yang luar biasa lembutnya, Jungkook mulai mendesah saat bibir Taehyung melumatnya ganas, bagai kehausan, lelaki itu mengobrak-abrik seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya, lidahnya yang panas nyaris saja menjatuhkan Jungkook jika saja Taehyung tidak memeluk erat pinggangnya, menopang tubuh lemas Jungkook yang mulai terbakar gairah. Matanya sayu dan berair, Jungkook mengatur nafasnya perlahan dengan bibir basah yang terbuka, alisnya berkerut dengan semburat merah yang mempermanis wajahnya,

"Ne, sayang. Bukankah kau selalu bilang begitu setiap aku bertanya tentang hadiah yang kau inginkan?" tanpa menunggu Jungkook menjawab, tangan Taehyung yang nakal entah kenapa berhasil masuk ke dalam celana Jungkook dan membelai sesuatu yang mulai menegang malu-malu, kemudian meremasnya kuat hingga Jungkook nyaris menjerit; suaranya bagai tercekik karena menahannya mati-matian.

"Sejak kau ulang tahun, sejak kau _coming of age,_ sejak hari natal, dan hari ini, di hari kelulusanmu ini, aku bahkan belum memberimu hadiah, apapun." Lanjutnya, bibirnya pun kini bergerak, menelusuri telinga Jungkook, tulang rahang hingga berakhir di bibir merah kesukaannya itu, "Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu hadiah kali ini?" dan malam itu akhirnya terlewat hingga nyaris pagi, dimana Jungkook nyaris mati kelelahan dengan bagian belakangnya yang lecet, pengalaman pertama dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak repot-repot menahan gairahnya, memberikan Jungkook hadiah yang ia _akui_ benar-benar ia sukai.

.

.

.

 _Flashback end._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Buram. Semuanya buram, gelap, dan Jungkook merasa _lelah._

Ia tidak pernah tahu jika dirinya sedang mengandung, ia baru saja akan menanamkan hal baik diantaranya dan Taehyung setelah mereka selesai dengan percintaan gila mereka semalam, namun Jungkook tiba-tiba saja dengan bodoh menyebut sesuatu yang menyulut amarah Taehyung, wajar jika ia marah.

 _Ini semua salahnya, bukan salah Taehyung._

Namun mendapati batinnya yang tiba-tiba terluka beserta sebuah jahitan baru di perutnya, Jungkook tahu jika ia baru saja benar-benar kehilangan janinnya. _Sesak, dan ini bukan mimpi_. Sakit pada perutnya; terlebih-lebih pada hatinya, membuat Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa berharap ini mimpi sekalipun _._ Ia tidak tahu berapa lama umur kandungannya, pantas saja jika beberapa waktu terakhir Jungkook merasa dirinya lebih emosional dengan berat badan yang terus bertambah, dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap.

 _Anak Zelo, ia tahu itu._

Tapi mengapa Taehyung begitu egois? Zelo menerima Pyuuko dengan senang hati, memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri, dan Taehyung?

Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa jika pipinya basah. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Tangannya yang begetar lemah; mengusap pelan bekas jahitan pada perutnya, lukanya masih basah. Matanya perih sekali setiap ia berpejam, mulutnya bergetar, mengucapkan beribu maaf pada Tuhan dan cabang bayinya, meminta maaf karena kelalaianya dan kelemahannya yang tidak bisa membawa perubahan apapun dalam hidupnya.

 _Menangis tidak menyelesaikan masalah,_

Tapi… apa yang bisa tubuh ini perbuat?

"Maafkan eomma, nak… Eomma b-bukan ibu yang kuat untukmu… Maafkan eomma." Jungkook berbisik lirih, mencengkram erat selimutnya dengan air mata lelah yang terus tumpah, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya kasar, matanya tiba-tiba terasa buram oleh air mata, ia tidak tahu, padahal ia hanya mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu, tapi entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba ikut merasa sesak seperti ini.

' _Apa memang seharusnya aku melepaskanmu bersamanya?_

 _Salahkah aku… bersikap egois? Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook, sungguh._

.

.

.

.

.

Malam datang dengan cepat, dan Jungkook baru saja selesai dimandikan oleh seorang perawat muda. Ia masih lemah, bagaikan jiwa tanpa raga. Ia butuh dukungan, sungguh.

"A-anu…" Jungkook menatap perawat itu takut-takut.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Mmmm… Apa aku boleh meminjam teleponmu? Aku… ingin menelepon seseorang."

"Telepon?" Perawat itu memiringkan kepalanya, namun tetap merogoh saku seragamnya, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam kecil yang kemudian diberikannya pada Jungkook. "Silahkan." Ia tersenyum maklum.

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya membantu orang lain yang membutuhkan.

Jelas sekali diingatannya, laki-laki ini masuk ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata normal; entahlah, Direktur dan dokter yang menanganinya menutup rapat mulut mereka, sepertinya pihak keluarga tidak ingin khalayak banyak mengetahui tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,—uang tutup mulut, bukan begitu?

Tapi, sekali lihat saja, ia tahu.

 _Bebannya…. berat._

"Terima kasih." Jungkook menerima ponsel itu dengan tangan bergetar, mengetikkan nomor yang sudah ia hafal kemudian menunggu beberapa saat hingga panggilan itu akhirnya menjawab jawaban.

' _halo.'_ Suara itu mengalun lembut, namun tangan Jungkook semakin melemah setiap detiknya. Air matanya berlomba-lomba ingin melesak,

"H-halo… Zelo-ah." Sapanya lirih.

" _Kookie-ya? H-hei, kau dimana? Ini nomor siapa?"_ suara di sana tiba-tiba terdengar panik dan Jungkook tersenyum karenanya, Zelo selalu _baik_ dan perhatian padanya.

 _Tes._

Ah, ia cengeng lagi.

"A-ah, aku…. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Aku menggunakan ponsel suster rumah sakit ini—" Jungkook melirik pada perawat itu dengan tatapan maafnya yang dibalas sebuah anggukan maklum, dan selanjutnya Jungkook hanya dapat menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya saat Zelo tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan memarahinya seperti nenek-nenek tua, "—Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh! Jadi cepatlah pulang, hmm… aku merindukan Pyuu. Ne, sampai nanti."

Jungkook segera mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum Zelo bertanya lebih banyak. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Tidak seharusnya ia menghubungi Zelo, lelaki itu pasti panik dan akan pulang kesini secepatnya, dan Jungkook tahu itu. Ia hanya membutuhkan lelaki itu saat ini, dan dia pasti _mau_ mengerti. Tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… Jungkook akan menceritakannya nanti. Karena kabar itu sama sekali bukan kabar baik yang bisa disampaikan lewat sambungan telepon. _Salahkah ia?_

Telepon? Ah—Jungkook segera memberikan kembali ponsel itu pada sang suster yang masih setia menunggunya dengan penuh pengertian, "M-maaf, dan terima kasih untuk teleponnya." Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya resah, namun suster muda itu mengangguk maklum padanya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa membantumu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku, bercerita akan mengurangi beban, bukan begitu?" ucapnya.

"A-ah, tentu saja." Jungkook menunduk berterimakasih,

"Siapa namamu?" suster itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya,

"Jungkook," Jungkook menjawabnya sembari menjabat tangan kurus sang suster, "Kau?"

"Wendy Son, kau bisa memanggilku Wendy, Jungkook-ssi." Jawab suster itu, mengakhiri pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, keesokan harinya saat matahari mulai terbenam, Jungkook yang saat itu sedang membaca novel pinjaman dari suster Wendy, tiba-tiba mendengar langkah-langkah kaki kecil yang ribut dari lorong, awalnya Jungkook sedikit terganggu dengan suara itu, sebelum—

"Eomma!" Pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan suara keras bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang menggemaskan,

"P-pyuu!" Jungkook melupakan novelnya detik itu juga, ia segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Pyuuko yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat, air matanya tumpah detik itu juga, rasanya membahagiakan memiliki seorang Pyuuko, bersama suaminya, Zelo, yang muncul di belakang Pyuuko dengan senyum tipis dan menutup pintu ruangannya dengan perlahan.

Zelo…

Jungkook tiba-tiba saja meneteskan air matanya, membuat Pyuuko seketika panik melihatnya, "E-eomma, maapin Pyuu! S-sakit sekali, yahh? Pyuu pasti tel'lalu kelas memeluk eomma!" gadis itu berusaha menggapai pipi Jungkook untuk menghapus air matanya, namun Jungkook menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan pelan, "Tidak, Pyuu. Eomma hanya senang sekali melihat kalian kemari." Ucapnya sembari mengangkat gadis itu ke atas kasurnya, mengecup keningnya berulang-ulang sembari mengusap kepalanya hingga gadis itu jatuh tertidur.

"Kasihan, dia pasti lelah sekali setelah penerbangan." Jungkook berucap tanpa melepaskan usapannya pada kepala Pyuuko,

"Hmm." Zelo mengangguk, "Setelah sampai kami langsung ke sini." Jelasnya.

"Apa?! jelas saja dia sangat kelelahan seperti ini, yak!" Jungkook melotot dan tangannya nyaris saja meraih novel di nakas untuk ia lemparkan sebelum Zelo kembali bersuara,

"Kau." Ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekati Jungkook. "Apa lagi kali ini? Kenapa bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit, hm?" ia mengusap pipi tembam Jungkook sembari mengecup pelan bibirnya beberapa kali; lembut, namun justru Jungkook semakin takut melihatnya.

"P-perut… perutku sakit." Jawab Jungkook, air matanya turun tanpa bisa di tahan-tahan. Ia takut, takut sekali jika Zelo akan marah dan meninggalkannya. _Ia tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi_.

"Bohong."

Dan saat itulah Jungkook menarik sedikit baju pasiennya, memperlihatkan jahitan dengan benang berwarna bening itu, dan Jungkook juga tahu jika Zelo nyaris saja membanting meja di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" suaranya serak, meredam amarahnya.

"Bayinya…" Jungkook meremas tangan marah Zelo, air matanya terus turun, hatinya sakit melihat eskpresi terluka suaminya yang kini menatapnya dengan mata basah,

"Bayinya? Kenapa bayinya?" tangan Zelo bergetar, membalas remasan tangan Jungkook tidak kalah keras, _tolong jangan katakan berita yang terlalu buruk, Kookie-ya… kumohon._

"Maaf… a-a-aku… aku… tidak bisa menjaganya… D-dia… dia bersama Tuhan, Zelo-ya. D-dia.. _dia pulang_." Dan Jungkook meraung keras, ia menangis meraung-raung; dan saat melihat air mata pertama Zelo, ia tahu jika lelaki itu pun sama tersisanya dengan dia.

 _Anak mereka, anak pertama Zelo._

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Apa yang terjadi padamu, dan demi Tuhan, dimana Taehyung?!" suara Zelo terdengar putus asa saat Jungkook hanya menjawabnya dengan lelehan air mata dan gelengan lemah.

" _Jangan bilang…_ " seolah teringat sesuatu, Zelo kini menatap tajam mata basah Jungkook; menggoncang keras bahu rapuhnya, "Jangan bilang ini perbuatan _nya_! Hah? Kookie-ya, kumohon jawab pertanyaanku!" dan anggukan lemah Jungkook pun cukup menjadi jawaban atas semua yang terjadi.

"Jahanam, akan kubunuh dia!"

"J-jangan, kumohon jangan melakukan apapun!" Jungkook menangkap lengan Zelo yang sudah akan bangkit, menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga namja itu kesulitan bernafas. "Kumohon…" lirihnya bagai mantra, "Kumohon lepaskan dia dan kita pergi dari sini, jangan menemuinya lagi dan jangan pernah berurusan dengannya lagi, kumohon Zelo-ya…" suaranya tersedak-sedak, putus akibat nafas lelahnya,

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kita membiarkannya? Ini kejahatan, Kookie-ya! Bajingan itu bisa membusuk di penjara sebagai balasannya!"

"Dan kau pikir dia akan _selama_ itu berada di dalam penjara dengan limpahan uangnya?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya, "Tidak, Zelo-ya, kumohon. Balas dendam hanya akan melahirkan dendam yang lainnya, tidak bisakah kita saling memaafkan sehingga tidak ada lagi kesalahan yang terjadi di antara kita? Kumohon, _aku mau pulang_ , aku mau kita kembali ke rumah kecil kita dengan _damai._ Kumohon, Zelo ah…"

 _Zelo menghela nafas,_ akhirnya mengangguk walau ia bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Taehyung dengan segala apapun yang dilakukannya. Semua ini demi Jungkook,

"Kalau begitu aku akan member syarat, setelah kita pergi dari sini, apa kau sepakat untuk kita melupakan semua yang terjadi dan _memusnahkan_ Taehyung dari segala pikiran dan tidak membahasnya lagi?"

" _Aku berjanji._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana bar malam itu tetap ramai seperti biasanya, hiruk pikuk, asap rokok, dentum lagu keras yang memusingkan, lengkap bersama wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi untuk menghibur pengunjung-pengunjung yang datang, terutama lelaki hidung belang dengan dompet tebal. Namun semua itu terasa fana baginya, Taehyung sudah nyaris separuh malam duduk di salah satu konter, menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman keras tanpa makanan yang mungkin saja akan merusak lambungnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak perduli.

PAK!

Ia membanting keras gelas kosong itu ke atas meja, sebelum mengisinya lagi dengan cairan bening itu. Matanya setengah terpejam; menumpahkan minuman itu yang tidak terisi dengan benar ke dalam gelas akibat pikirannya yang melayang bersama fisiknya yang lelah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa menjadi seorang penguping yang handal. Ia mendengar semuanya, _lagi._ Dan Jungkook telah _berjanji._ Taehyung juga ingin melupakannya.

Tapi rasa-rasanya…

Ia tidak bisa.

 _Love egoist, isn't?_

Namun cinta bukan berarti kita akan memilikinya untuk diri kita sendiri.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu, membahagiakanmu dengan merelakanmu bersamanya mungkin pilihan terbaik. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang kubuat padamu, terlalu sulit memaafkan kesalahanku dan terlalu mustahil untukmu kembali bersamaku."

Taehyung mengusap kasar wajahnya, bola matanya melebar saat menemukan jas abunya tiba-tiba basah. Apa ia baru saja menangis?

Dan malam itu, Taehyung telah memutuskan untuk akan kembali ke tempatnya semula, Amerika. Dimana tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada, memantau dan mencintai Jungkook dari jauh bersama hatinya yang semakin rapuh.

 _Karena aku akan bersamamu, selamanya._

Pah, kebohongan macam apa?

.

.

.

TBC

 _ **Pojok balas review**_

 **/semua sumpah, kutuk, kata kasar buat Tae/** wow :"D tbh saya lumayan terkejut lihat respon kalian yang bermacam-macam. Tapi tolong maafin Tae disini, dia Cuma ketiban sikon dan peran yang bikin dia jadi jahat :"3

 **Endingnya sama Zelo aja!** Ngehe lihat kedepannya ya ;) saya sambil pikir-pikir juga soalnya.

 **Kapan Jungkook bisa hamil anak Zelo?** Em jadi sebenernya Jungkook nya itu sudah hamil anak Zelo dari awal dia ketemu lagi sama Tae, tapi Jungkook nya nggak sadar.

 **Kapan Jungkook bahagia?** Sampai saya menghendaki :") /MATILU

 **Fast update juseyo!** Sabar juseyo : (

Dan buat semua review yang masuk, terimakasiiiiiih x) Say abaca semua kok, tapi mohon maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu #bow.

 **Dan esp untuk ohmtoey812**

ASTAGA KAMU MEMUJI SAMPAI SEGITUNYA. /lemme berdebar debar/. Astaga. Disebut Masterpiece. Saya senang sekali membaca review kamu, semoga terus suka dengan chap chap selanjutnya, ya! (:

.

.

.

A/N: _Wohoooo!_ Maaf sekali untuk keterlambatan updatenya, saya semakin ngaret waktu, bung, dan maaf ini kurang panjang chap-nya. ;_;. Waktu untuk mengetik saya semakin sedikit, lebih-lebih saya sempat kena WB dan laptop sempet rusak (lagi). Tapi syukurlah sekarang laptop saya ntah kenapa pas udah lama ga bisa nyala, tiba-tiba bisa nyala lagi, yha. Emejing :""). Dan _fyi¸_ alur infinity udah saya bikin sampai end chap loh! yeey (:

 _Yha mungkin emang seharusnya ff itu dirancang dari awal alur mulai sampai end nya. Tapi saya enggak :") ya maklum newbie, mungkin itu juga yang bikin saya sering WB :"D /digampar_

Oh iya, selamat natal dan tahun baru 2017! Semoga semakin banyak yang baca ff saya dan saya ngga molor ngetik lagi x"D #Amin.

Udah ah, saya nyadar author note saya kepanjangan di setiap chapter xD

 **#WhenNulisAuthorNoteLebihEnaDaripadaFanficnya**

.

Oke deh,

.

 _Mind to review?_

 _._

See you in the next chap! (: #TebarCinta

.

.

.

Kalimantan Tengah, 22 Januari 2017

With Taehyung's love,

Kimaudrlie.


	7. Chapter 7

Infinity

By: Kimaudrlie

Summary:

Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, jika hubungan yang telah lama berakhir itu akan kembali terjalin, dan kali ini jauh lebih _rumit_ daripada yang telah _terjadi_. Dimana ketika ia kembali, barulah ia menyadari semuanya sudah terlambat.

[Vkook, Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, yaoi!]

Chap 7 is update! RnR please (:

Rate:

M.

Genre:

Romance, drama, & family.

Warning:

OOC, miss typo(s), M-preg, newbie, pasaran (Jika ada kesamaan ide, hal ini tidak saya sengajakan sama sekali), dan kesalahan penulisan EYD lainnya. I've been warned!

.

.

.

.

.

Infinity

 _Chapter 7, Believe or Not._

Kehidupan keluarga mereka mulai kembali normal saat Taehyung memutuskan untuk kembali ke luar negeri. Jungkook mulai berangsur-angsur pulih dan Zelo sudah memindahkan barang-barang Jungkook dan Pyuuko dari apartemen Taehyung menuju ke apartemen mereka yang baru saja di sewa oleh Zelo. Karena Taehyung sudah kembali pergi, ribuan kilometer dari mereka, Zelo jadi berpikir tidak ada salahnya jika mereka kembali tinggal di Seoul, tempat dimana seharusnya Jungkook berada bersama teman-temannya, bukannya terkucilkan dan hidup sendiri bersama Pyuuko di desa seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Zelo dengan nada khawatir, saat ini ia hanya mampu menopang Jungkook untuk berjalan dengan sebelah tangan, karena tangannya yang lain harus memegang Pyuuko agar bocah itu tidak berlarian dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri,

"Aku baik. Pegang saja Pyuuko, Zelo-ah." Jungkook tersenyum kecil, berusaha meyakinkan suaminya jika ia memang benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja. Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, akhirnya Zelo pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, walaupun ia tidak melepaskan rangkulannya pada Jungkook; tetap membantu namja itu untuk berjalan ke apartemen baru mereka.

"Eomma." Panggil Pyuuko tiba-tiba, pita bunga matahari yang digunakannya sedikit menyembul dari samping tubuh Zelo, mengingat Zelo berdiri di tengah keduanya.

"Hm, ya sayang?" sahut Jungkook dengan senyuman kecil, putrinya memang benar-benar menggemaskan diusianya yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menginjak tahun ke empat, dan itu berarti sebentar lagi si kecil akan berhenti datang ke penitipan dan mulai masuk taman kanak-kanak.

"Eomma cudah cehat?" sahutnya bertanya.

"Nde. Apakah ini karena Pyuu terus berdoa untuk kesehatan eomma, hum?"

"Tentu caja, appa celing membawa Pyuu beldoa ke geleja!"

"Oh, ya?" Jungkook tersenyum geli, mengerling pada suaminya.

"Diam dan cepat jalan. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap Zelo datar, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang mengundang sebuah delikan menggoda dari Jungkook yang mulai mengejeknya; tahu jika Zelo berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah kekehan Jungkook dan Pyuuko sebelum pintu apartemen mereka tertutup.

"Wah!" Pyuuko memekik kencang, berlari sepanjang penjuru apartemen mereka yang didominasi warna abu dan putih yang elegan. Apartemen ini terlihat nyaman dengan penataan cahaya dan peletakan lampu yang tepat. Serta balkon indah yang terdapat dua kursi dan meja kecil di tengahnya. Indah sekali. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tetapi Jungkook sangat menyukainya karena mereka memang tidak memerlukan terlalu banyak ruangan untuk saat ini. Ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga, dua kamar, dapur, toilet, gudang dan balkon. Sempurna!

"Indah sekali." Puji Jungkook sembari mendudukan dirinya pada sofa ruang tengah. Karpet tebal dengan bulu-bulu halus itu menggelitik kakinya, membuat Jungkook yakin jika Zelo telah mempersiapkan apartemen ini juga agar Pyuuko tidak terluka saat sedang belari-larian. Sayang, mereka tidak memilih apartemen lantai dasar, karena di sana mereka menyediakan sebuah taman belakang kecil.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Zelo bangga. Lelaki itu kemudian meletakkan koper pakaian Jungkook selama di rumah sakit, kemudian langsung memasukannya ke dalam lemari pakaian yang tidak jauh letaknya dari meja makan. "Kau suka?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sangat." Sahut Jungkook sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Zelo-ah memang yang terbaik!" pujinya lagi membuat Zelo hanya dapat tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju kulkas.

"Pyuu, kau mau ice cream?"

"Ais klim?" Terdengar derap langkah cepat yang mengarah dari ruangan sebelah, sebelum Pyuuko muncul dengan sebuah boneka jerapah di pelukannya. "Mau, appa!" jawabnya kemudian menggesak di dekat Zelo, berusaha melihat isi freezer sambil berjinjit dan memilih-milih varian rasa yang ada di sana. "Vanilla!"

"Kau terlalu memanjakan Pyuuko." Komentar Jungkook saat Zelo berjalan ke arahnya, sembari menyodorkan ice cream stroberi kesukaan Jungkook dan duduk di sampingnya, menyalakan televisi sementara Pyuuko sedang sibuk menikmati ice creamnya dalam mangkuk makannya sambil bermain dengan bonekanya.

"Kau hanya dapat memanjakannya ketika usianya masih belia. Setelah itu ia akan tumbuh remaja dan malu jika kita masih memanjakannya," komentar Zelo. "Jadi, kenapa tidak?" imbuhnya lagi dan Jungkook hanya dapat mengangguk mengiayakan saat sudut matanya menangkap ekspresi ceria Pyuuko bersama kudapan dan mainan-mainannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Zelo-ah…" Nada suara Jungkook mengecil saat mengucapkannya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Zelo sembari meremas pakaian yang dikenakan suaminya.

"Ya?" sahut Zelo tenang.

"A-aku… minta maaf dengan semua yang terjadi padaku. A-aku… aku tidak tahu sebelumya jika aku sedang mengandung. D-dan aku tidak bisa berbuat ap—" ucapan Jungkook otomatis terhenti saat Zelo sudah terlebih dahulu mengecup keningnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu, okay?" Zelo akhirnya mengusap punggung Jungkook. Sebenarnya, sulit sekali baginya untuk menerima kenyataan baru ini. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, dan ada banyak hal yang harus dicari tahunya sebelum ia bisa memaafkan apa yang telah dilakukan Taehyung pada mereka. Walau terkesan tidak bertanggung jawab karena ia pergi begitu saja, tapi sebagai sesama pria dewasa, Zelo mengerti tentang apa yang Taehyung lakukan. Semua itu karena ia menyayangi Jungkook. Memang begitu sejak awal, dia hanyalah seorang yang tiba-tiba datang di saat yang tepat di keterpurukan Jungkook, dan menemaninya walaupun Zelo tah jika perasaan Jungkook pun tidak pernah ada untuknya.

"Kookie."

"Hm…?"

"Kau harus memaafkan Taehyung, okay? Ingatanmu sudah kembali dan kurasa ini bukan saatnya lagi bagiku untuk menyembunyikann semuanya darimu. Dia melakukan semua itu karena ia masih menyayangimu, si bodoh itu hanya terlalu egois dengan perasaannya."

"…"

"Kookie?"

"Aku… tidak tahu." Jungkook meremas dadanya sendiri. Ketika Zelo berucap seperti itu, ia merasa jika ia kembali di paksa untuk mengingat segala kejadian buruk yang selama ini menimpanya. "Kurasa akan jauh lebih baik jika aku tidak usah ingat segalanya." Jungkook tersenyum kecut. Mencintai Taehyung sebesar itu tidaklah hal yang mudah.

Zelo menghela nafas maklum, ia juga paham betul dengan apa yang Jungkook rasakan mengingat selama ini dialah yang selalu menemani Jungkook dalam hari-hari beratnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk berbaikan dengannya. Tetapi kuharap kau mau memaafkannya sehingga kesenjangan yang terjadi di antara kita tidaklah sebesar ini, Kookie. Baik diantara kau dan sahabat-sahabatmu, ataupun diantara kau dan Taehyung sendiri." Pinta Zelo dengan helaan nafas lagi, "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah." Ucapnya kemudian, mengakhiri percakapan diantara keduanya siang itu.

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya. Waktu yang sangat mengesakan. Dalam dua minggu ini, Jungkook sudah menemui Jimin, Yoongi dan bayi mereka, juga Namjoon dan Seokjin. Teman-temannya yang mengerti keadaannya sama sekali tidak memperbincangkan masalah keluarga binaan Jungkook dan Jungkook sendiri pun tidak berminat untuk membahasnya kembali. Semuanya terasa kembali seperti semula, yang berebeda hanyalah ketidakhadiran Taehyung di antara mereka. Dan Jungkook rasa hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang amat penting untuk dipikirkan saat ini.

Ah, membosankan. Ini masih jam tujuh malam, Zelo sedang berada di luar kota selama tiga hari dan Pyuuko sudah terlelap; kelelahan setelah bermain seharian penuh. Jungkook sudah mencari channel televisi yang menarik namun ia tidak menemukannya. Dan ia juga tidak suka bermain gadget hingga larut, hal itu dapat menganggu kegiatan rumahnya jika ia terlambat bangun di pagi harinya.

"Uhh… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jungkook berguling malas di atas tempat tidur, kemudian akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan berniat untuk menelepon suaminya.

Butuh waktu lama untuk menghubunginya, Zelo tidak mengangka-angkat juga.

" _Halo, selamat malam."_

I-itu suara perempuan! Jungkook yakin!

"A-ah—" Jungkook menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya dan meneliti nomor siapa yang sedang ia hubungi saat ini. _Benar, ini nomor Zelo!_ "Maaf. Apa benar ini ponsel Zelo?" tanyanya hati-hati.

" _Oh? Benar kok! Jungkook-ssi, saat ini pas—"_ kata-kata si perempuan tiba-tiba saja terhenti dan kemudianterdengar suara kegaduhan sesaat sebelum sebuah suara familiar akhirnya terdengar. " _Ya, Jungkook? Maafkan aku. Itu salah satu rekan kerjaku dari Taiwan. Kebetulan aku sedang ke toilet dan duduk di sebelahnya saat rapat ini._ "

"…"

" _Aku serius!"_ terdengar nada panik dari nada suara Zelo dan Jungkook dapat mendengar suara orang lain di seberang sana, seperti memperdebatkan sesuatu, dan itu juga bukan suara si perempuan tadi.

"Baiklah." Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan untuk percaya. Lagipula Zelo tidak pernah berbohong padanya selama ini. "Um... kau sibuk, yah? Padahal aku ingin meneleponmu hingga tertidur." Kata Jungkook.

" _Ah, maaf Kookie. Aku ingin sekali menemanimmu, tetapi untuk saat ini tidak bisa. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti seusai rapat, bagaimana_?"

"Hum… baiklah. Aku akan menunggu telepon darimu."

" _Baiklah. Tunggu aku, ya. Sampai nanti, sayang._ "

"Nde, sampai nanti!"

Klik.

Dan sambungan itu pun kemudian berakhir.

Namun dua jam kemudian Zelo masih belum menghubunginya dan Jungkook tetap tidak dapat tidur. Ia menghela nafas bosan saat mendapati nomor ponsel Zelo sedang tidak aktif saat ini. "Menyebalkan!" gerutunya kemudian meraih kembali ponselnya, melihat-lihat deretan kontak pada ponselnya.

Jimin-Hyung, tidak. Ia pasti sedang sibuk.

Namjoon-Hyung, tidak. Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa dibahas.

Nuna penitipan? Heol!

Seokjin-Hyung…? Tidak. Dia mungkin sedang kencan dengan Namjoon.

Tae-Hyung.

…

Jungkook mengerjap, mengapa ia punya nomor telepon namja itu? Mengingat-inat sebentar, Jungkook baru ingat jika Taehyung memang sempat memasukkan nomor teleponnya di sana saat Jungkook tinggal bersamanya untuk beberapa minggu. Dan, hei?! Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Menghubungi Taehyung? Tidak! Demi apapun, Jungkook tidak sebodoh itu untuk melakukannya!

" _Hm, ada apa, Kook?"_

Jungkook melotot melihat ponselnya, sejak kapan ia benar-benar mengubungi Taehyung dan kini namja itu malah sudah menjawab panggilannya, astaga!

"Ya Tuhan!" pekik Jungkook kemudian, tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya.

" _Astaga. Hei? Ada apa?"_ terdengar bunyi gesekan kuat di seberang sana, sepertinya Taehyung kaget karena teriakan yang dilakukan Jungkook.

"B-b-b-bagaimana aku bisa meneleponmu?"

"… _Kau mabuk? Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan akan tidur saat melihatmu meneleponku_."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengangkatnya?!"

Terdengar decakan pelan di seberang sana, " _Lantas, kau mau kuapakan telepon darimu kalau bukan mengangkatnya_?"

"I-ini terpencet!"

" _Dan aku tahu kau berbohong_."

"Serius, kok!"

" _Kalau begitu kututup teleponnya_."

"J-jangan!"

"…"

"… Aku … sendirian di rumah." Jungkook memegang erat teleponnya, setengah malu.

Hening sesaat, sepertinya Taehyung sedang menganalisis keadaan, " _… Hmmm, dimana suamimu dan Pyuuko?"_

"Dia sedang keluar kota… Dan Pyuu sudah tidur."

" _Nyalakan kameranya_."

"Hah?"

" _Nyalakan, Kookie_."

"U-uh, baiklah." Ragu-ragu Jungkook memencet tombol kamera pada layar teleponnya, dan ketika wajahnya terlihat di sana, namja itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan selimut hingga yang terlihat hanya matanya saja. Memalukan, pikirnya.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu, kotak besar yang awalnya gelap itu mulai menggambarkan sesuatu, Taehyung menyalakan kameranya.

Astaga, kancing piyamanya terbuka tiga dan rambutnya setengah basah. Jungkook buru-buru menaikkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya semakin tinggi agar Taehyung tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"P-pakai piyamamu dengan benar!"

" _Piyamaku benar. Aku mengenakan baju di badan dan celana di kaki_."

"M-maksudku kancing bajumu!"

" _Oh? Kenapa memangnya? Disini cuaca cukup panas."_ Taehyung menggerak-gerakkan bagian kerah piyamanya, menandakan jika ia memang benar-benar kepanasan.

"Kalau begitu, arahkan kamera mu ke atas lagi agar tidak kelihatan."

" _Cerewet_." Gerutu Taehyung, walau begitu ia tetap menuruti Jungkook hingga kini yang terlihat hanyalah leher hingga kepalanya. Sisanya adalah dinding. Dan entah mengapa hal itu justru sangat manis di mata Jungkook, Taehyung benar-benar menuruti perkataannya tanpa banyak protes. Sungguh bukan seperti Taehyung yang beberapa minggu lalu ditemuinya.

"…" Jungkook kehabisan topik, namun kedua mata bulatnya yang besar tidak berhenti memandang Taehyung di seberang sana.

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ Taehyung sedikit mengernyit saat mengucapkannya, rasa bersalahnya kembali timbul bersamaan dengan denyutan menyakitkan yang kembali timbul di hati lawan bicaranya.

"S-sudah lebih baik." Jawab Jungkook, suaranya begitu pelan, namun Taehyung masih dapat mendengarnya. Kemudian suasana kembali hening, Taehyung mengangkat topik yang terlalu sensitif diantara keduanya dan Jungkook sendiri sudah terlampau lelah untuk kembali membahasnya.

" _Perlihatkan_."

"A-apa?"

" _Lukamu, perlihatkan padaku_."

Jungkook tidak mau sebenarnya. Banyak sekali ketegangan diantara keduanya jika hal ini kembali di perbincangkan, tidakkah bisa bagi keduanya untuk membahas hal-hal lain di luar ini. Ego Taehyung yang terlalu tinggi dan rasa lelah Jungkook yang sudah mencapai puncaknya sungguhlah membuat semua hal ini terasa pelik. Akhirnya dengan perlahan, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Jungkook._ " Nada Taehyung berubah, dan Jungkook sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi Taehyung saat ini.

"T-tidak, Hyung."

" _Kumohon_."

Saat itulah Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, maniknya bertemu dengan iris gelap Taehyung yang mengernyit menyedihkan. Dan disitulah mereka akhirnya menyerah, Jungkook tidak sanggup melihat wajah Taehyung yang juga terluka, ia ingin tahu perhatian apa yang akan Taehyung berikan padanya.

Menit-menit yang menghimpit jantung rasanya, bagi Taehyung, begitu pelan di sana untuk Jungkook bereaksi, hingga akhirnya layar yang sebelumnya menampilkan wajah Jungkook, kini teralih menjadi bagian tubuhnya; membalik sudut pandang menggunakan kamera belakang.

" _Buka saja_." Kata Taehyung, dan Jungkook kemudian mengesampingkan selimutnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama sebelum akhirnya Jungkook menarik piyama tersebut, memperlihatkan sebuah luka jahitan yang mulai mengering di sana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, luka ini mulai mengering dan yang tersisa hanya rasa gatal dan sedikit sakit di waktu-waktu tertentu." Jelas Jungkook.

"Misalnya, saat aku berdiri tiba-tiba atau bangun secara tiba-tiba juga." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Pokoknya kalau aku tergesa-gesa begitu!"

" _Maaf._ " Satu kata penuh makna yang membuat Jungkook akhirnya tidak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya, tidak sanggup lagi ia bersikap seolah ia tegar. Menangis betul-betul menangis hingga akhirnya helaan nafas Taehyung juga ikut terdengar di seberang sana, sementara sambungan di antara keduanya mulai tidak stabil. Gambar yang ditampilkan mulai kabur dan tertahan-tahan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Siapa? Siapa yang mengucapkannya?

Taehyung… atau Jungkook?

Tahun-tahun yang dilewati setiap orang tua dalam membesarkan anaknya tentu sangat menggembirakan. Banyak pengalaman dan hal-hal baru yang dapat dipetik dan dijadikan pelajaran; terutama jika itu anak pertama. Dan orangtuanya pun pasti sangat bahagia, melihat darah daging mereka sendiri bisa tumbuh dan hidup dalam lingkupan yang mereka sebut 'keluarga'. Itulah sebabnya, hari ulangtahun biasanya dirayakan dengan meriah sebagai ungkapan syukur atas umur dan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan tiap-tiap orang.

"Balon yang itu teralu kecil, bodoh."

"Bawel, tiup saja sendiri, hyung!"

"Jangan membantah, bocah." Gerung yang lebih pucat.

Jimin mengikat balon terakhir itu di ujung meja, sebelum setelah itu ia berjalan menuju lelaki kecil yang sedang duduk manis di kursi meja makan; melihat ibunya yang sedang sibuk menghias kue dengan krim dan hiasan warna-warni yang menarik perhatiannya. "Kidee-ya. Kau mau kue mommy?" tanya Jimin sembari mengambil tempat di sebelah putra kecilnya, Park Kidee.

"Acuu mau itu, Daddy." Pekik Kidee, tangannya yang gemuk berusaha mengambil cokelat warna-warni yang digunakan Yoongi untuk menghias kue walau sebenarnya ia tak sampai, mengingat Yoongi meletakkan kursi makannya cukup jauh agar bocah kecil itu tidak menganggu kegiatannya.

"Nanti, ya, Kidee." Hibur Yoongi dengan nada lembut sembari menggusak rambut hitam anaknya. Namun diam-diam Jimin malah mengambil beberapa potong cokelat hias itu dan memberikannya pada Kidee, membuat bayi satu tahun itu bertepuk tangan dan tertawa riang dengan delapan gigi kecilnya yang menggemaskan. "Jimin!" pelotot Yoongi yang membuat Jimin pun ikut tertawa dan akhirnya berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menghindari amukan sang istri.

Akhirnya, dengan segala perkelahian dan kekacauan yang ada, apartemen yang ditinggali keluarga kecil itu pun mulai menunjukkan adanya pesta kecil yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Balon-balon berwarna warni menghiasi sudut ruangan dan meja-meja. Yoongi pun membakar sebuah lilin beraroma apel yang menyejukkan. Sementara di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja yang menjadi pusat dari tataan ruangan. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah kue yang didominasi warna biru dengan lilin berbentuk angka '1' yang besar di tengahnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Kenapa aku jadi gugup yah, hahaha." Jimin bergerak gelisah, sejak tadi ia sudah bergerak mondar-mandir dengan Kidee di gendongannya yang justru terlihat lebih tenang dari ayahnya sendiri. Bocah itu mengenakkan setelan jas yang cukup formal saat ini, namun kainnya yang lembut dan tipis tetap membuat pergerakannya nyaman dan tidak kepanasan.

"Tenanglah, Jimin. Kidee terlihat bingung di gendonganmu. Kernyit Yoongi saat melihat raut wajah Kidee yang mengerjap-ngerjap dan sesekali mengernyit dalam gendongan Jimin.

Menyadari itu, Jimin buru-buru berhenti dan menatap wajah Kidee yang ternyata persis seperti apa yang diucapkan Yoongi. "Ouh, maafkan Daddy, ya, Kidee-ya. Habis Daddy hanya tidak menyangka kalau jagoan Daddy ini sudah satu tahun." Ucapnya sembari mengecup-ngecup pipi gembil Kidee yang hanya mengangguk bingung pada ayahnya. "Uyang tahun cuu!" sahutnya kemudian.

 _Ting nong…_

"Ah, sepertinya tamu pertama kita sudah datang. Cepat buka pintunya, Jimin." Perintah Yoongi sembari membenahi kemeja putihnya yang seragam dengan Jimin.

"Iya, butca incunya, Dimin!" ikut Kidee yang membuat Jimin melotot horror padanya, "Yak! Panggil aku Daddy, Kidee-ya! Dan Mommy berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama di depan Kidee, panggil aku Daddy!" protesnya sebelum disambut tawa pelan Yoongi yang akhirnya membuat Jimin cemberut, namun ayah muda itu tetap berjalan ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Wajah yang bagus untuk menyambut tamu, _bastard._ " Umpat Taehyung saat melihat wajah cemberut Jimin yang membukainya pintu.

"Diam, alien. Kau akan membuat Kidee kembali mengikuti mulut kotormu itu." Canda Jimin namun wajah Taehyung tiba-tiba mengeras, ia menatap bocah kecil dengan tampang menggemaskan itu di gendongan Jimin. Ia bodoh, ia tidak pernah berpikir dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara bersikap di depan seorang anak karena ia sendiri pun tidak pernah mengurus anaknya dengan baik. Ia ayah brengsek, tidak seperti Jimin.

Dan menyadari jika dirinya telah salah dalam berucap, Jimin buru-buru berdeham. "Yah, kau tahu maksudku. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung akan hal ini, Tae. Sekarang lupakan dan masuklah. Jangan biarkan hal itu mengganggu pikiranmu." Dalihnya kemudian membukakan pintu rumah lebih lebar agar Taehyung dapat masuk ke dalamnya.

"Thanks." Ucap Taehyung, mencoba kembali rileks dengan tidak memikirkan hal tabu yang nyaris membuat mood nya menjadi buruk. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke apartemen Jimin. Apartemen lelaki itu didominasi warna putih, nyaris semuanya berwarna putih tertata, namun ada beberapa mainan dan tempelan dinding berwarna-warni yang terlihat mencolok, pasti mainan Park kecil satu itu.

"Oh, Taehyung. Selamat datang. Silahkan duduk dulu, yah. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi tamu pertama yang hadir." Yoongi berjalan mendekat dan menyalami lelaki itu.

"Yah, kurasa cukup untuk membayar keterlambatanku di resepsi pernikahanmu, Hyung. Kau tahu kan sebenarnya aku juga ingin datang di pemberkatan?" jawab Taehyung ringan. Lelaki itu menyugar rambut cokelatnya kemudian kembali menatap Yoongi, "Banyakkah orang yang kau undang?"

"Lumayan." Jawab Yoongi sembari duduk di sebelah Taehyung, iris cokelatnya menatap Jimin yang menggendong Kidee untuk memegang balon-balonan yang menjadi hiasan ulangtahunnya. "Aku mengundang beberapa tetangga dan anak-anak seumuran Kidee di apartemen ini. Selain itu aku juga mengundang teman-teman, Seokjin-Hyung, Namjoon, Hoseok, oh—Jungkook dan Pyuuko juga."

"Oh, begitu." Sahut Taehyung. Puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Yoongi, —lebih tepatnya dengan dengan rentetan kata-kata terakhir dalam jawaban yang diberikan sang Hyung kepadanya.

 _Ting nong…_

"Ah, ada lagi tamu yang datang. Duduklah dulu, Tae. Kita akan mulai acaranya nanti saat semua undangan telah datang. Kau boleh minum dan ngemil makanan yang ada di atas meja itu." Yoongi menunjuk sebuah meja di pinggir ruangan yang diatasnya penuh dengan makanan dan cemilan ringan. "Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Yoongi sembari pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya bergumam mengiyakan sembari mengambil ponselnya untuk dijadikan fokus utama.

Sebenarnya, iris hitam yang tajam itu tak luput dari setiap tamu yang datang. Bahkan Taehyung kerap kali mengernyit tidak suka saat beberapa ibu muda yang datang dengan anaknya tidak bisa menjaga mata, jelas-jelas mengerling dan menggodanya. Ck.

"Selamat datang! Aigoo, baju Pyuu lucu sekali, nde!" suara cempreng Jimin yang cukup keras itu menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya, matanya dengan cepat mengarah ke pintu dan benar saja, di sana Jungkook datang dengan Pyuuko yang memegang tangan kanannya. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Jungkook amat sangat manis dengan kemeja soft pink dan jeans putihnya sementara Pyuuko Nampak heboh dengan gaun biru yang menggemaskan.

Ha? Dimana Zelo? Biasanya lelaki itu akan mengikuti Jungkook seperti lem. Tetapi kali pria itu nampaknya tidak ada. Keberuntungan, huh?

Dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak merasa perlu untuk menahan kakinya agar beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju Jungkook yang terlihat terkesiap melihatnya.

"Daddydu!" kejut Pyuuko sembari berlari menuju Taehyung dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hello, Pyuu." Senyum Taehyung mengembang tanpa ia sadari. Tangan besarnya menggasak rambut kepang Pyuuko yang membuat gadis kecil itu memberenggut pada Daddydu nya itu,

"Yak! Daddydu!" Protesnya yang menimbulkan kekehan dari Jungkook.

"Pyuu, masuk saja dulu yuk. Kita menghalangi pintu rumahnya Kidee." Dalih Jungkook sembari meraih jemari Pyuuko untuk digenggam, sedikit menarik gadis kecil itu sebenarnya. Entahlah. Ia hanya terlalu bingung untuk memulai percakapan dengan Taehyung meski ia pun sangat amat menyadari tatapan Taehyung yang tak lepas darinya.

Diabaikan, sepertinya. Dan Taehyung jelas tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Jungkook jelas-jelas menghindarinya dengan menarik tangan Pyuuko untuk menjauh.

Grep.

"Daddydu duduk bersama kalian, boleh?" Taehyung menggenggam tangan sebelah Pyuuko; menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan memohon tersirat yang entah mengapa disambut positif oleh sang anak, Pyuuko mengangguk. Gigi susunya yang rapih terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Nde, Daddydu!" sahutnya riang. Tangannya yang dipegang oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung ditariknya ke daerah bangku yang telah disiapkan dan mendudukkan diri di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia menyukai Daddydu-nya. Tidak, dia bahkan menyayangi lelaki dengan surai cokelat yang menawan itu.

Dari arah pintu, Jimin mendengus saat melihat ketiga orang itu. Dua orang egois yang seharusnya menyatu. Saling menyiksa diri dengan tembok yang dibuat mereka masing-masing, namun tetap tidak menutupi jika sebenarnya mereka pasti masih saling menyayangi, —Jimin yakin itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa ikut campur dalam hubungan keduanya. Lagipula, dua orang sahabatnya itu pun sudah sama-sama dewasa. Ia percaya keduanya pasti dapat menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara mereka dengan hasil terbaik. Yah, semoga saja.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Jim." Yoongi menepuk pundak suaminya itu. "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri. Lebih baik kita mulai saja acaranya, bagaimana? Lagipula ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang telah ditentukan. Kita tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Kidee juga pasti lapar, iya kan?" Yoongi mencium pipi gempal Kidee yang hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Ibunya.

Acara yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Semuanya meriah dan berlangsung dengan baik, meski saat pulang tadi beberapa anak banyak yang menangis untuk memperebutkan balon yang akan mereka bawa pulang nanti. Kidee sangat menikmatinya. Ia sangat senang saat banyak sekali orang di rumahnya, menyanyikannya lagu selamat ulang tahun dan dia bisa meniup lilinnya! Selain itu, ia juga akhirnya diperbolehkan sang Mommy untuk memakan hiasan kue yang sudah sejak semula diinginkannya.

"Guh… la." Ujarnya lelah. Bocah lelaki itu sudah nampak kenyang dan mengantuk namun ia tetap saja ingin memakan habis gula-gula kuenya itu.

"Jangan, Kidee!" Pyuuko dengan cepat melesat untuk mengambil potongan kue di meja Kidee saat bocah itu sudah akan menjatuhkannya dari meja saking lemasnya. "Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan. Nanti kau bisa dikejar hantu kue!" peringatnya sembari menjauhkan piring itu dari genggaman Kidee yang sekarang nampak terkejut melihat aksi Pyuuko.

"Gwuula!" pekiknya, nyaris menangis. Namun dengan cepat pula Pyuuko mengambil sebuah kotak hadiah yang disimpannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan Kidee, menggantikan piring kue yang sebelumnya diletakkan di atas sana. Kidee menatap Pyuuko dan hadiahnya itu bergantian. Kotak itu begitu mencolok dengan bungkus berwarna-warni dan pita merah besar di tengahnya. "Inyi apa?" tanyanya.

Pyuuko tersenyum kecil saat Kidee sudah teralih perhatiannya, "Ini hadiah." Jawabnya kemudian. "Hadiah dari Pyuu untuk adik Kidee. Kita buka, yuk." Ajaknya sementara Kidee hanya mengangguk menggemaskan. Butuh waktu untuk gadis bergaun biru itu membuka simpul ikatannya, namun akhirnya usahanya itu berbuah manis. Kotak itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya.

"Wuuh! Mobyil! Sambut Kidee. Bocah lelaki itu segera meraih mainan mobil yang ada di dalam kotak itu dan mulai menggerak-gerakkannya secara random di atas meja makannya. Respon positif yang membuat Pyuuko mendengus bangga. Bangga karena ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatiaan Kidee, dan bangga karena ia sendiri juga yang memilihkan hadiah mobil itu untuk dibungkus.

"Wah, Pyuu. Kau sudah membuka hadiah kita." Jungkook datang dengan gelengan pelan. Ia dan Yoongi baru saja selesai mencuci piring dan akan pulang saat melihat dua anak kecil itu nampak akrab dengan hadiah yang telah mereka beli. Sekarang apartemen Jimin dan Yoongi sudah sepi. Hanya ada mereka berempat dengan Jimin di ruang tamu bersama dengan seseorang. Rasa-rasanya … suara Taehyung?

"Oooh, mobil, ya. Pyuu sangat pandai, eoh? Pasti kau sendiri yang memilihkan ini untuk Kidee, bukan begitu?" suara Yoonrgi pun seketika mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook. Ia akhirnya ikut menenggelamkan diri dalam obrolan panjang mereka sebelum akhirnya Jimin muncul,

… Bersama Taehyung di sebelahnya.

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu dan Pyuuko." Ucapnya, sungguh mengejutkan Jungkook.

"A-apa? Tidak usah. Aku bisa memanggil taxi."

"Kenapa kau mau naik taksi saat aku di sini, menawarkanmu tumpangan?"

"Hanya… tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Kalau seseorang menawarkan sesuatu, artinya ia tidak merasa direpotkan."

"T-tapi…"

"Aku memaksa."

Dan pandangan bingung Pyuuko pada keduanya menghentikan aksi membantah Jungkook. Sebagai orangtua, ia merasa malu jika harus beradu mulut di depan anaknya hanya karena masalah sepele. Terlebih ada Jimin dan Yoongi di sini. Ia nampak bimbang, namun akhirnya anggukan ragu-ragu yang diberikannya menghasilkan senyum tipis di bibir Taehyung.

"Biaklah, Jim, Hyung. Kami akan pulang dulu." Pamit Taehyung pada Jimin dan Yoongi yang sejak tadi hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam. "Sampai ketemu." Pamit mereka kemudian menutup pintu apartemen Jimin.

Seperti yang Jungkook duga, perjalanan mereka pasti akan seperti ini. Hening. Baik dirinya maupun Taehyung sama-sama canggung untuk memulai topik pembicaraan dan terlalu bingung untuk memulai dari mana. Jungkook diam-diam mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Sejak tadi Taehyung bersikap biasa. Sepertinya hanya dia yang terlalu terbawa perasaan pada suasana ini.

"Pyuu, apa kabar? Sudah masuk sekolah, hm?" kalimat pertama Taehyunng meluncur tanpa ragu. Ah, Jungkook sampai lupa kalau ada Pyuuko yang duduk di belakang.

"Ne, Daddydu. Pyuu sudah masuk sekolah dan mempunyai banyak teman. Eomma bilang, kita harus berteman dengan semuanya walaupun ada teman Pyuu yang nakal sekali." Adunya tanpa canggung sedikitpun. Ah, ternyata memang benar, hanya Jungkook yang menganggap berlebihan pada keadaan ini. Toh, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dan Pyuuko pun nyaman bersamanya.

Dan Jungkook bersyukur ada Pyuuko yang bisa menjelaskan alamat apartemen mereka pada Taehyung tanpa harus pria itu menanyakannya pada Jungkook. Dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai dengan selamat. Taehyung bergerak cepat untuk membukakan pintu untuk Pyuuko, sementara Jungkook dengan cepat pula turun dari mobil dengan aroma yang sebenarnya nyaris mengikatnya di dalam sana; aroma Taehyung.

"Terima kasih, Daddydu." Kata Pyuuko dengan tulus. Gadis kecil itu memperbaiki gaunnya sedikit sebelum mendongak menatap Taehyung, "Malam ini sangat menyenangkan. Pyuu bisa bercerita banyak dengan Daddydu. Rasanya… _seperti kita adalah sebuah keluarga sesungguhnya!_ " ucapnya tanpa menyadari jika dua orang dewasa di sebelahnya kini membatu di tempatya masing-masing.

Jungkook tercekat. Ingin bersuara namun tidak mampu. Kenapa Pyuuko sendiri bisa berbicara seperti itu? Dadanya bagai di remas; seperti kehabisan oksigen untuk dihirup. Ya… Apa memang seperti inikah rasanya, jika mereka dalam sebuah keluarga yang utuh?

… Apa …sebahagia inikah?

Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk sebagai seseorang yang lebih dulu bisa mengendalikan diri di antara keduanya. "Ya, Pyuu. Kita memang keluarga. Kau boleh memangilku dan bercerita padaku kapanpun yang kau mau, ok? Bilang saja pada Eomma-mu kalau kau ingin menghubungi Daddydu, nanti Daddydu akan menelepon Pyuu, ya?"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan Jungkook entah menapa terucap lancar. Mulutnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak mendahului otaknya.

"Aku akan kembali. Penerbanganku jam sepuluh malam ini. Aku hanya pulang untuk menghadiri ulang tahun anak Jimin itu."

"O-oh…"

"Dimana suamimu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau mendengarku."

"A-aku tidak tahu… Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu sibuk dan tidak bisa dihubungi walau diluar jam kantor sekalipun. M-mungkin sedang dinas?"

Alis Taehyung terangkat, _ada yang aneh._ Pikirnya.

"Hmmm, kau pasti lelah, kan? Sekarang masuklah." Perintahnya sembari menujuk gedung apartemen Jungkook dengan dagunya, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan ia bersandar pada mobil hitamnya dengan gaya bossy.

"Baiklah. Kami akan masuk dulu. Pyuu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Daddydu." Suara Jungkook sedikit aneh saat mengucapkannya.

Pyuuko mengangguk, "Nde. Selamat malam, Daddydu!" kata Pyuuko sembari berbalik, mulai berjalan ke dalam apartemennya sementara Jungkook tetap berdiri di tempatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Dan kau, Kookie?"

"A-ah, tidak. Dan yah, terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Hyung. Hati-hati di jalan." Jungkook menunduk, akan berbalik namun tangan Taehyung lebih dahulu menangkapnya, meraihnya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat dan saat itulah Jungkook menyadari jika bibir Taehyung menempel pada pipinya. Hangat dan basah.

Wajah Jungkook mulai memerah, Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya namun tiba-tiba bibirnya kembali mendarat pada pipi Jungkook. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Dan yang ketiga mulai mengenai sudut bibirnya. "S-sudah, Hyung." Suara pelan Jungkook mulai terdengar, ia menggeleng lemah dengan wajahnya yang entah sudah seperti apa.

"Hmm…" Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan Jungkook dengan dirinya yang setengah tidak waras itu tiba-tiba saja merasa kehilangan. "Masuklah. _Aku akan menghubungimu nanti._ " Janjinya kemudian membalik badan Jungkook, sedikit mendorong pelan namja itu agar masuk ke apartemen.

"N-nde." Sahut Jungkook kemudian buru-buru melangkah ke gedung apartemennya.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa… jantungnya berkhianat?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

 _ **Pojok balas review**_

 _ **/Next, update, fast update juseyo/**_

Setiap update saya rasa saya selalu minta maaf untuk kerterlambatan update. Tapi serius, ini laptop saya rusak lagi. Dengan kerusakan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Well tbh, sebenarnya saya terlalu sibuk juga. Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya, tetapi saya akan berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau menunggu karya saya yang abal-abal ini :")

 _ **/Jungkook jodohnya sama siapa?/**_

Sama saya :-) /gak. Lihat kedepannya nanti yah. xD

 _ **/Aku benci banget karakter Taehyung di sini!/**_

Oke. Saingan bias saya berkurang. Terima kasih! /no. Maafkan saya yah, ini tuntutan peran :")

 **Terima kasih sudah review! (:**

.

.

.

A/N:

Phew, akhirnya chapter 7 bisa selesai. Semoga kalian senang yah guys

See you in the next chap!

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_

Ini salah satu penyemangat saya guys, hahaha.

.

.

.

Kalimantan Tengah, 4 Juni 2017.

With Taehyung's love,

Kimaudrlie.


End file.
